Captive
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: After the battle of Starkiller, the Resistance base on D'Qar is attacked and many Resistance fighters are captured - including Rey. As punishment, the rebels are sentenced to a life of forced servitude to the First Order officers. What happens when Kylo Ren, determined to make Rey his, decides to take her for himself?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello, and welcome to the story! This is based on the Captive series by Erica Stevens. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_First Order Slave._

The words were enough to send a cold chill of terror down Rey's spine. She shuddered, swallowing heavily, and repeatedly, as she tried to wet her suddenly very parched throat.

Her lips were sore, she could taste her dried blood upon them as they were chapped and cracking. She'd had nothing to drink in hours, she was thirsty, and her mouth was dry as cotton.

The fire that had consumed parts of the forest had burned her throat, and she could taste the ash upon her tongue. The smell of smoke clung to her, cloying in its acrid odor. She would have given anything for some water, but she was fairly certain that her misery and discomfort would soon be coming to an end anyway.

The dead did not require water, after all.

Surprisingly, the thought of dying aroused even less fear in her than the alternative did, and that was becoming a slave of the First Order. Though the notion had never entered her mind before, she realized she'd prefer to take her own life before such a thing happened to her.

She'd practically already been a slave back on Jakku, prior to joining the Resistance, and would die before she was lowered to that status again. The thought of being kept, of being trapped, was enough to make her want to rip out her hair and run screaming.

She did neither, however, simply because she couldn't move enough to carry out either action. She was trapped, surrounded by the bodies crammed against her. The raid on the base on D'Qar had been successful. The temporary home of many had been ripped apart, destroyed, then set ablaze. Their lives had been irrevocably destroyed; they would never see their loved ones again.

The fortunate ones, the ones who weren't chosen by high-ranking First Order officers as slaves, would be locked away if not executed, depending on the extent of their involvement in the Resistance.

The unfortunate ones, the slaves, would be used to fulfill whatever purpose was given to them by the officers until their owner became bored and sent them off for execution or imprisonment.

Rey hoped that she would be slated for execution. She would rather die than serve anyone again. And that made it less likely that _he_ would find her.

She knew that if the First Order found out who she really was - the piece of the map still contained in her head, her ability to use the Force - they would never grant the merciful end she fervently hoped for.

No, they would send for _him_, and he would undoubtedly punish her for the defeat she had handed him at Starkiller Base.

She glanced at the people surrounding her. She knew they would all willingly die before revealing her identity; she also knew that she had been a fool, a complete idiot for allowing herself to be captured in the first place.

If these monsters ever found out who she was, they would have strong leverage over the Resistance, and the location of Luke Skywalker. She had been about to take off to find him when the First Order arrived on D'Qar.

Her thoughts turned to Leia, Finn, and Poe. Her two boys would risk everything to get her back; Leia would want to do the same.

Leia would also know that it couldn't be done. No matter how much she would want to, she couldn't risk the lives of so many for just one person, even if that person had the ability to use the Force.

Though it would hurt to lose her, Leia would make the sacrifice, just as she had sacrificed so much else in her life.

No, she had no grand ideas of salvation, no dreams that Finn and Poe would charge recklessly in to rescue her, yelling like banshees, just as they charged so wildly into everything they did.

She didn't have these dreams because Leia would never allow them to do such a thing. In fact, she would probably have to tie them up to keep them away. They would hate it, but it would be the only way to keep them alive.

A twinge of regret and sorrow filled her at the thought of her friends. She never should have allowed herself to be captured. But then, she hadn't had a choice. Rose…

Rey's gaze slid to Paige Tico. Paige stood proudly, her shoulders thrust back, her chin jutting out as she stared unblinkingly across the sea of heads before her.

If it weren't for the tears streaking silently down Paige's dirt and soot smeared cheeks, Rey would have thought her fearless. Even with those tears, she still looked proud, defiant, and unbreakable.

Seeming to sense Rey's stare, Paige's eyes slid toward her. It was Paige's sister, Rose, whom Rey had saved. It was Rose's place that she had taken in this cramped hell of near certain death and deprivation.

Rey had forfeited her life for Rose's, and she would do it again if she had the choice. She just wouldn't have been so reckless about it. She wouldn't have plunged carelessly in again, and she would have at least tried to think of a way to ensure that she and Paige were not ensnared also.

Like her friends, though, she rarely thought out her actions and often charged thoughtlessly forward, heedless of the consequences. But these were by far the most dire consequences she'd ever faced and they would also soon be her last.

Or so she hoped.

Paige held her gaze for a moment; gratitude filled her brown eyes. She briefly nodded her thanks, and managed a tremulous smile that Rey returned.

The First Order officers on this planet didn't know who Rey was, and she was certain that no one here would tell them. The people had always admired and respected General Organa, but today, with her actions, they had also come to admire and respect her too.

They would all die before they handed her over, even if handing her over meant a pardon on their own lives, even if it meant a chance at freedom for themselves.

"Worry not, Rey."

She tried to turn to see who had spoken to her, but she couldn't move against the crush of bodies pressing against her. She could smell the dirt, the sweat, the fright, and smoke that adhered to all of them.

Life on Jakku didn't allow for regular bathing, and she was accustomed to body odor; but this was far more intense than what she was used to. She didn't know if it was because they were all so confined when they were used to wandering free, or if it was the certain end of their lives that made their odor exceptionally acute.

Either way, the stench was overwhelming.

She wanted to gag from it, cover her nose and attempt to block it out. She wanted to cry, but instead she stood unmoving, frozen by the paralysis of revulsion that gripped her.

Sudden movement drew her attention back to the stage set up before them. A stage for kriff's sake. It wasn't humiliating enough to be packed in like this, but they were also going to be paraded forward, separately examined, and chosen from the specimens presented. Rey shuddered again as she struggled to keep her composure in this swiftly unraveling and entirely unfamiliar world.

"Be brave, Rey, be brave." She swallowed heavily, managing a nod, as another voice whispered in her ear. "Take strength from those around you."

Rey fought back the hot wash of tears that suddenly flooded her eyes. She straightened her shoulders, refusing to show weakness, refusing to break down in front of the monsters now lining up before them.

As long as she was chosen for death, she could remain strong through this. She could, she would be as brave as Leia would be in this situation. She would never give the First Order the satisfaction of seeing her break; she would die with her pride firmly intact.

There was a ripple of movement among the imprisoned crowd. Rey realized that the gate had been opened and they were starting to pull people out. She watched in revulsion as they removed the first person and led them up the stairs to the stage.

She didn't recognize the young woman, who was sobbing openly as she was paraded before the line of officers eagerly eyeing her.

Behind the stage, other citizens gathered on the street that seemed to lead through the heart of the town, which was contained within the massive walls surrounding the distant palace. The First Order members were crammed in between the two and three story buildings lining the street as they eagerly strained to see the fresh Resistance meat being presented.

The enormous walls, that offered protection for the town nestled within them, enclosed nearly four square miles of land around the palace. The richest, the aristocrats of First Order society, resided within the walls, lavishing in their lives of opulence and brutality while the Resistance fighters they enslaved suffered at their greedy hands. Snoke himself was said to reside in the palace with his most esteemed generals when not traveling on his ship.

Rey despised them. Every part of her, every cell in her body, hated every single First Order within these palace walls as well as outside of them.

On the mountain, rising above the town like an avenging demon, the imposing palace loomed over them. She'd seen it before on holos, but she'd never been this close to the enormous structure before. Though she hated to admit it, the palace was impressive and beautiful as it glimmered in the muted rays of the sun. She hated the fact that it terrified her as much as it did, but she couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of doom as she gazed at the massive, exquisite structure that housed the biggest monster of all.

The gathered officers watched the proceedings with an air of indifference that left Rey fuming. It was bad enough that they had been caught, but did they have to be treated as if they were worth less than an animal?

Actually, most animals she came across were treated far better than this as they were necessary for human survival. Rey's hands fisted at her sides, her jaw clenched as she fought to keep control of her volatile temper.

She watched as a woman was led to the side. The woman bowed her head; her shoulders shook with the force of the tears that streaked her face as she was brought onto the stage. The woman's clothes were little more than rags, though Rey knew her own clothes weren't much better.

For that matter, neither was her hair, or her overall appearance. In fact, due to having just arrived back from her battle on Starkiller before being captured, she'd gone even longer than normal without bathing.

The lingering scent of blood, body odor, and death stuck to her. They didn't blend so well with the other awful scents encompassing her. She found herself hoping that her dismal appearance and scent would be enough to earn her the much coveted sentence of death.

The muted sound of sniffles began to make their way through the rest of the crowd. The majority of people remained strong, but it was only a matter of time before they were also broken beneath the heel of the monsters that now held their fate.

Rey watched unseeingly as more people were brought forth. The compression of bodies began to ease; if it weren't for the tense pressure in her chest, she might actually have been able to inhale easily again. Instead, she could barely breathe through the panic threatening to crush her.

Though most people were slated for imprisonment or death, it was the ones that were chosen to be slaves that were the saddest and openly wept the loudest. Rey was panting for breath when someone stepped beside her. A strong, work worn hand slipped into hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

She turned toward the person beside her, and felt as if she'd been kicked in the teeth when she saw him.

"Finn," She breathed.

Finn managed a wan smile for her. His brown eyes were sad and resigned, yet they still resonated with the strength and confidence she was so used to from him.

Sadness engulfed her; the sight of him here was nearly her undoing. A sob rose up, caught and strangled within her throat.

"Finn," She whispered again, heart shattering into a thousand pieces. She had not thought that things could get any worse, but she had been greatly mistaken. Her own death was fine, she could handle it, but to know that Finn might die too, or even worse survive, was more than she could tolerate. He had been a slave before too, as a stormtrooper - she knew it would kill him to be one again.

"Stay strong Rey, stay strong," He told her. "Think of Leia, and Poe. We will get through this."

"How did they catch you?" she mumbled miserably.

He didn't have to answer her, though, she already knew how. She and Finn had been together when the First Order attacked. Though they had originally rushed to aid the people, it had quickly become apparent that it was going to be a losing battle and they would be of no use. The best hope was to flee, to retreat into space, to escape and hide until the First Order withdrew with their new captives.

That was what they had been doing when Rey spotted Rose being detained; she'd plunged heedlessly forward to intervene on behalf of the girl. And because of that, Leia had lost two of her best soldiers.

"Oh Finn," she whispered, hot tears burning in her eyes.

"I couldn't let you come alone. Plus, I've always been curious about what happens here," He was trying to sound light, but she could hear the tension in his voice. "Don't cry for me, Rey, they'll think you're crying because of them, don't give them that satisfaction."

"They'll keep you," She moaned, knowing it was true. He was filthy and disheveled, but his handsome features were still clearly visible.

"That will give me a chance to figure out an escape plan for the two of us."

"No, Finn, they won't keep me. They can't," Rey shook her head forcefully. "It would be too dangerous. Right now, at least I look like I have nothing to offer them."

It was true; she was skinny, dirty, disheveled, smelly, and unwomanly in every possible way. They wouldn't choose her, or at least that was the hope she held on to.

"I'd rather be dead anyway," She assured him.

His eyes filled with displeasure.

"They will pick you, Rey, and when they take you, you must cling to the knowledge that I will come for you. I will save you. Keep hold of that certainty, it will get you through the trying times ahead of us."

"Finn…" She swallowed heavily, staggered by the earnest emotion that radiated from him.

"I will come for you, Rey. I promise you that. Don't doubt it."

She gasped, stunned, as he was suddenly ripped away from her. It was then she realized there were just a handful of people left within the fenced holding area. She almost chased after him, but she only made it one step before she halted abruptly.

She couldn't show that much emotion here, they would only use it against her, or Finn. No, she had to remain in control, be as emotionless as she could, or they would use her love to destroy the both of them.

Finn was paraded onto the stage and promptly claimed by a wealthy First Order woman oozing sadism.

Rey was shaking; her legs trembled and it was only sheer will that kept her upright.

She didn't fight the rough hands that seized hold of her; she was in too much shock, too worried, and too dazed to even begin to fight right now.

She was led through the crowd and brusquely paraded before the horde gathered on the stage, before being led past the crowd of officers packing the streets. She was dragged back past the people on stage and pulled roughly around, but no one laid claim to her.

She didn't feel as relieved as she thought she would. If Finn was in here because of her, then it was only fair that she should suffer the same tormented fate that he did.

She met Finn's gaze briefly, hating the dread and helplessness in his eyes as she was pulled back toward the side street. This would be the last chance for someone to claim her, and if they didn't, she was fairly certain Finn would go ballistic in his attempt to save her.

An officer stepped forward.

"I will take it."

_It! It!_ Rey's mind screamed, and she recoiled in dismay at the word. She could scarcely breathe through the panic constricting her chest. The officer that had claimed her was moving through the crowd, digging into his pocket to retrieve the money he would spend on her.

He would not be spending much, as she had nearly been on the chopping block before he claimed her.

Money was exchanged; the two troopers holding her released her dismissively to the man. She felt the urge to flee, to run screaming down the street, but she wouldn't get far, and she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her snap.

The man began pulling her toward the stairs, not at all caring that she could barely keep up with his faster gait. She staggered, trying to keep her shaking legs beneath her as he reached the stairs.

"Wait!" A deep voice boomed across the crowd gathered within the street, and echoed off the surrounding buildings. It rang with authority, and a note of command that stopped even Rey abruptly in her tracks.

The man holding her froze instantly, his hand loosened upon her arm, but he didn't release her. There was a rippling among the throng, murmurs filled the air but were swiftly silenced as the crowd stepped aside to reveal Kylo Ren standing in the middle of the street.

Behind him stood two stormtroopers, but Rey barely paid them any attention as the man who had disrupted the proceedings began to make his way forward, stopping in front of the stage.

The man who had claimed her, and still grasped her upper arm tightly, finally broke the profound silence.

"Kylo Ren… uh, sir?"

Rey straightened her shoulders, and a wave of defiance washed through her as she clenched her jaw and lifted her chin. She didn't know what came over her, but her apprehension vanished in the face of Kylo Ren.

Maybe it had something to do with her victory over him at Starkiller Base. Whatever it was, now she was angry. Pissed actually, royally pissed by the inhumane and unfair treatment of her fellow Resistance members.

The man holding her shivered, his trepidation became almost palpable as Kylo Ren remained unmoving and silent. Everyone seemed to be fearful of the man before them, with the exception of Rey herself.

Behind his mask, Rey could feel him smirk, his attention riveted on her.

"She will come with me."

A collective exhalation escaped the crowd, but it was rapidly silenced by the sharp looks of the stormtroopers flanking Kylo. The auctioneer sputtered somewhat, eyes darting to Rey and the rest of the stage.

"Sir, we have others…" he broke off, looking frantic and confused as he searched the crowd for help that was not forthcoming. "Better looking, and more kempt ones."

Rey bristled, her nose scrunched up. She shot the auctioneer a dark look that he didn't notice as he was too focused on the intimidating man at the foot of the steps.

"No," Kylo Ren responded forcefully. "I am taking that one. Give the man his money back and give her to me."

The man holding her released her instantly; he couldn't seem to get away from her fast enough as he hastily retreated.

Rey turned toward Finn. His eyes were wide, terror written all over his face; however, it was not terror for him but for her.

"Come here," He commanded her, but Rey found her feet frozen in place. The auctioneer was gaping at her like she was a total moron, but she couldn't bring herself to walk.

Finally, having decided that she must be a complete idiot, the auctioneer stepped toward her and reached out to grab hold of her arm.

"Do not touch her!" Kylo Ren growled, and she heard the distinctive sound of his lightsaber being activated.

The auctioneer stumbled backwards, having gone deathly pale. Sweat poured down his face as he gaped at her, not understanding why Kylo Ren was so interested in her.

Unfortunately, Rey knew the answer to that.

But she couldn't stand here all day. Kylo Ren would come for her, and she didn't know what he would do if he was forced to retrieve her. There were other innocents on this stage, and Rey worried that he might hurt them if she continued to disobey him.

Finn took a brisk step forward. She shook her head sharply at him, terrified of what Kylo would do if he recognized the former stormtrooper. This whole mess was her fault, and she had to accept the consequences, no matter how dire.

She stiffly made her way down the stairs, and Kylo followed her movements, stepping back as she stopped before him. She could see herself reflected in his mask, and was relieved to find she didn't look terrified, even though she was a trembling mess of confusion and turmoil on the inside.

He remained unmoving, his gaze fixed on her for a poignant moment. Then, he abruptly turned away, leaving her bewildered and motionless. She didn't know what to do, what was going on, what was expected of her.

Her gaze slid helplessly back to Finn.

_I'll find you_, he mouthed silently.

Rey would have liked to believe him, but she didn't see how she could possibly escape. How could she get out of the palace? Maybe if she had remained in one of the homes within the town she would have had a chance, but she couldn't even begin to fathom a way out of that monstrous place.

"This way," He beckoned. The two stormtroopers that had accompanied him came toward her, their hands outstretched. Rey took a small step back.

Kylo turned back to glare at them, and the two seemed to sense his sudden irritation as their hands fell limply to their sides. Rey stared at him in surprise, startled to realize that he seemed truly angered at the thought of them touching her.

"Move," One of them commanded gruffly.

Kylo Ren didn't turn back around as he walked leisurely down the street, the three of them trailing behind.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Captive!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter!**

* * *

Rey couldn't get her mouth to close for more than a few seconds at a time. Everything was so astounding and so _strange. _She had never seen anything like this, had never imagined it could even exist. And now she was standing smack dab in the middle of it, being openly stared at and whispered about as she was ushered into the large, rambling entry hall of the massive palace.

She'd heard stories of the palace that was the seat of the First Order's empire, heard tales of its exquisite beauty and intricate designs. She'd always assumed they were just that, _stories_. She'd never dreamed that such a breathtaking, opulent place could exist, let alone that she would actually be walking through it. Everything was sparkly and bright, huge and wonderful. There wasn't a speck of dirt or dust anywhere; she didn't even see a smudge or footprint on the floor.

"Ren!" Rey jumped as the word was barked harshly. Her head snapped up, tearing her attention from her surroundings to the woman in front of her dressed in full armor that she recognized as Captain Phasma. "What is this?"

"It's a girl, Phasma," Kylo replied dryly. "I thought you would be happy I finally decided to take one."

"You could have cleaned her up first. I could smell her from a mile away, and she probably has lice."

Dislike shot through Rey, her hands fisted at her sides as she glared at the woman. She may not be at her cleanest right now, but she most certainly did _not _have lice.

She also wondered why Kylo hadn't told the captain the truth about who she was.

"I will take care of it immediately," He assured her, as they continued on, leaving Rey fuming over the conversation. It was a nudge from the blaster of one of the stormtroopers that alerted her to the fact that they were moving once more. She hurried to catch up with Kylo, suddenly terrified that he would leave her alone in this place.

A place that she wasn't welcome in at all, a place that didn't seem nearly as magnificent now as it had two minutes ago. How could she have forgotten, even for a moment, where she was, and every horrible thing this place represented?

She didn't care to think about the fact that the only thing that made her feel safe in this strange world was Kylo Ren. It was far too disturbing of a thought and she didn't understand why she would feel that way. He'd done nothing to earn her trust; in fact, he'd done the opposite.

"Gather some women's servants," Kylo barked the command over his shoulder and one of the men broke away, heading in the opposite direction.

Rey swallowed heavily, and a crushing sense of impending doom settled over her. She was stuck here, trapped within this world of decadence, greed, brutality, and death. Though Finn planned to try and rescue her, she didn't hold out much hope for that, just as she didn't hold out much hope that she would find her own escape.

She couldn't even remember how to get out of this vast place, never mind try to escape from it or get away from the monsters living within it.

For the first time true concern for her life began to take hold. She had been too stunned, too upset and confused to truly grasp the reality of her situation. It was sinking in now, and it was not good. Her heart raced in her chest, pounding heavily against her ribs.

Swallowing nervously, she folded her hands before her as she tried to remain as docile and inconspicuous as possible. Not that it would do her much good; Kylo already knew what she was capable of.

Still, her thin build would help her appear weak and helpless while she was anything but. She itched for her lightsaber or her quarterstaff, but both had been stripped from her by the two brutes that had taken her down. She still had her speed and deftness, they couldn't take those from her. If she remained docile, then maybe they would let their guard down around her and she would be presented an opportunity to escape.

It was a slim hope, but it was the only one she had to cling to.

The stormtrooper opened a door, before stepping back to allow Kylo entrance. Rey hesitated within the hall as she stared into the darkened room.

The remaining trooper stared at her unkindly as she swallowed heavily. Then with his cold voice, he murmured. "Go."

Rey prickled at the command. She had the urge to turn and run down the hall. It didn't matter if she didn't know how to get out of here, she didn't care anymore. She simply couldn't just walk into that darkened room and give herself over to an unknown fate with the lives of Resistance members hanging in the balance.

Rey backed up a step as the trooper started toward her. Panic tore through her; she felt like a cornered animal as she came up against the wall.

A scream built within her. A large hand came at her. Rey knew instinctively that if it touched her, she would lose control of whatever composure she had left.

"I have made it clear that _no one _is to touch her." The threatening words, growled from the doorway of the dark room, caused the hair on Rey's neck to stand up. Her gaze traveled slowly towards Kylo, who had returned to the open door. "If I have to tell you again, I will kill you."

Rey's mouth dropped, and she could feel the violent beat of her pulse fluttering rapidly. She didn't know what to make of this whole awful, bizarre situation. The trooper looked briefly at his outstretched hand before he dropped it limply to his side and stepped away from her.

She didn't blame him; she wouldn't want to be anywhere close to her either after a threat like that.

"Come inside," Kylo quietly ordered.

Rey glanced wildly around the hall. Running was still a tempting thought, but she couldn't disgrace herself in such a way, and she was pretty sure that being tackled by Kylo Ren himself would be pretty disgraceful. Kylo had told the man not to touch her again, but that didn't mean _he _wouldn't come after her, and she had a feeling that if he had to chase her down the hall it wouldn't end well. She swallowed rapidly, trying to gather her rapidly diminishing courage as she stepped uncertainly toward the darkened room.

Kylo stepped away, blending within the shadows again, disappearing into the darkness for only a brief moment before light flooded the room. Rey was unable to suppress her astonishment. Without thinking, she gradually moved forward, drawn by the beauty and splendor of the lavish room. She took in the artwork and the striking hand carved furniture. The room was filled with amazing color; she'd never before seen anything like it.

She was trying to look everywhere at the same time, to see it all, but there was far too much to take in at once. Large bay windows, with a cushioned seat, overlooked the most picturesque gardens she'd ever seen. The paintings within the room were all of landscapes, scenic mountains and rivers with animals and sunsets. Handsome lamps, colorful and clear vases were spread throughout the room. The three sofas within looked cozy and inviting, and were a deep green color that reminded her of the ivy she loved in the groves of the forest.

For a moment she didn't know worry, or starvation. For just a moment, all she knew was beauty and peace, a sensation of amazement so profound that she could barely breathe.

The soft click of the door drew her attention back to Kylo Ren, and the harsh reality of her life. She might be surrounded by beautiful things, but she was in the midst of some of the vilest people - and one of their leaders was watching her fixedly.

He had removed his helmet, and she inhaled sharply at the sight of the scar she had given him. Other than that, he looked the same as when she had last faced him on Starkiller Base.

Straightening her shoulders, she defiantly met his gaze. His forehead furrowed in consternation as his head turned unhurriedly around the room. Rey frowned at him, unable to understand the strange expression on his face or what had caused it.

A faint knock on the door drew both of their attention. Kylo opened it and stepped back to allow three female First Order workers into the room.

"You sent for us, sir?" One asked. He nodded toward Rey.

"I'd like her cleaned up."

Rey bristled. She was perfectly capable of bathing and cleaning herself.

Three sets of eyes slid toward her, curiosity radiated from them as they fully noticed their presence amongst them.

"Have a droid fetch her some clothes as well."

Rey jumped back and tore her arm away as someone touched her elbow.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

The three women eyed her warily, apparently trying to decide if she would be a danger to them, something that might indeed be a possibility.

"You will allow them to clean you," Kylo ordered.

"I can clean myself!"

The women gasped, shrinking farther away from her as she deliberately, and loudly, defied their leader, a fact that could result in her instant death. She didn't care though, she was frightened and outraged and more than a little tired of being treated like something worse than an animal. She was completely as the mercy of Kylo Ren, who was staring at her as if she were something he'd never seen before. She supposed he wasn't used to being defied, but he should be used to it by now - she'd done it before and she would never stop.

She also supposed that such defiance often resulted in severe consequences, but she would prefer punishment rather than this humiliating experience. Just an hour ago she had been hoping for death, now she found that she was probably on the verge of it.

Kylo took a step toward her, using his massive size to try to intimidate her, but Rey wouldn't have it. She was grateful the mask was gone; she wanted to see his eyes when she told him to screw off.

He stepped closer to her, giving her no choice but to retreat if she was to avoid having him touch her. And she most certainly did _not _want him touching her.

She took another step back as he pushed closer, nearly bending over her as he loomed above.

"Stop it!" Rey hated herself for crying out in protest, for letting him see how much he rattled her, but she couldn't stop the words as her heel came up against the back of the wall and she realized she was good and trapped.

His hands slammed into the wall on either side of her head, causing her to jump in surprise as the pictures rattled. Her heart leapt and lurched as for the first time since the forest, she truly began to fear him. Until now, she hadn't known what to make of him, or what he planned to do with her.

She now knew that he didn't take well to being defied, and she was a little concerned that he might skewer her with the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"You will either allow them to do this, or _I _will do it for you."

Rey gulped at the terrifying possibility that he would do exactly what he was threatening. She had no doubt that he would drag her into the bathroom, strip her, and dump her in a tub of water. There was no way she was going to allow something like that to happen.

Unfortunately, she didn't respond to him as quickly as he apparently would have liked. He grabbed a hold of her arm, practically dragging her from the room. Rey hurried to keep up with him, stumbling behind as he pulled her rapidly forward.

He led her through a side door, and she caught a brief glimpse of books, a desk, and leather chairs before she was pulled into yet another room. This one left her bewildered and gaping. There was some strange, overly large round white thing in the middle of the room. It was gleaming with its golden handles and some sort of spigot coming from the top of it.

He released her abruptly before striding across the room. He spun the handles, causing water to burst free from the spigot.

Rey's hand flew to her mouth. _What kind of brilliant, strange contraption was this?_

Kylo turned toward her, confusion marring his features as he studied her.

"Oh," Rey breathed as steam began to rise from the water, alerting her to the miraculous fact that the water was hot. She had seen the bottom of these things in a few larger shipwrecks before when she was a scavenger, but there had been no spigots with water coming from them. Most of the bottom parts had been broken, or so dirty that she never would have contemplated stepping foot in it, never mind actually using it to clean herself.

She hadn't known this was their intended use and it was fascinating.

Kylo was studying her, the perplexity on his face more than a little disconcerting. She couldn't meet his gaze as an unexpected wave of shame washed through her. He was studying her like that because he knew that she had so very little. He realized that she knew nothing of the galaxy beyond Jakku - and he pitied her for it.

Yet, as she looked back at him she did not see pity on his face. Instead, she saw an understanding that left her rattled and unsure. She couldn't figure out this strange man in front of her, but it seemed as though they were even, because judging by the look on his face, he couldn't figure her out either.

"Bathe yourself," He said gruffly. "A droid will bring you clothes."

Rey swallowed heavily, unable to find words for him. She simply nodded mutely before he left the room.

* * *

**A/N - I've always thought it would be fun to explore Rey's reaction to all of the luxuries she never had on Jakku - I hope I did a good job!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Welcome back to another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rey shifted uncomfortably in the dress she had been given. It was a velvety type material and she had never felt anything like it. It felt marvelous against her skin, but she couldn't get used to it. Her clothes were always rough, ragged, and nowhere near as warm as this gentle cloth.

She tugged at the scooped collar, unnerved and frightened by how much of her skin it exposed. Her legs were exposed as well, which made her uncomfortable. Usually she even slept fully clothed, just in case. It was essential on Jakku that she always be quick on her feet and able to move swiftly if it became necessary.

Wearing this though, she wouldn't be able to move fast, and would almost surely be caught as the dress was a bright red homing beacon to her location.

She had scrubbed herself clean, but there was nothing to do for the bruises and scratches that marred her skin. She looked ridiculous in a dress with her battered lower limbs and knobby knees.

She glanced over to her old clothes, on the side of the tub where she had discarded them, having cleaned them in the water once she was done. Without thinking, she yanked the dress off and began to put them back on.

They were a little damp, but it was far preferable to the monstrosity that was the dress. Her old clothes revealed little, and she gratefully wrapped her arms once more.

Her boots had taken a real hit, but the only other option was a pair of shoes that she was certain had been designed to kill her. Who walked in something so high and pointy? Whose ankles could take those things?

She eventually wandered back to the main entrance room, hoping that perhaps no one was there and she could open the door to escape.

But Kylo was laying on one of the sofas, his large body taking up most of it. His arm was tossed over his eyes, and he had one leg planted firmly on the floor.

Rey was shocked to come across him in such a casual position.

He must have sensed her, because he dropped his arm and sat up. Without his cloak and mask, he should have been far less intimidating; yet somehow, Rey was more frightened of him than she had ever been.

His eyes landed on her clothes.

"I believe I requested a droid be sent with new clothes for you."

"You did," Rey confirmed.

"And it arrived with said clothes?"

"Yes."

He gave a small smirk, clearly amused.

"I take it they were not to your liking, then. Not satisfied with the finest the galaxy has to offer?"

"I'd prefer if the galaxy could offer me some pants," She retorted before she could stop herself. To her surprise, he just chuckled.

"Come here," He told her, smile vanishing when she hesitated. "I won't hurt you."

She didn't know if she _should_ believe him or not, but she felt that she _could_.

Still filled with unease, she began to walk towards him, not knowing what to expect. One moment he was overbearing, intimidating, and threatening. The next he was like this, almost kind and gentle and he teased her.

Was this part of his game? Did he plan to try to gain her trust before tormenting and eventually destroying her? That explanation seemed far more likely than the one where this man, who had murdered his father and was one of the leaders of the First Order, might actually be kind.

* * *

Kylo stared at the girl before him. Her eyes were as big as saucers, unblinking, completely bewildered as she silently gazed at him.

This interaction was so different from the one in the interrogation room, or in the forest. He didn't know what it was about this girl - maybe her inherent force abilities - but she intrigued him in a way that no one ever had before.

From the moment he had seen her, he'd been consumed by the need to have her. The desire only grew as he learned of her abilities, and increased rather than decreased once she bested him in the forest.

When he happened across her standing on the stage on his way to the palace, it felt too good to be true. He hadn't even planned to pause at the auction, having no need for an unwilling servant when you could pay someone to do the same job. When she'd been led forth, when he recognized her, he had stopped dead in his tracks.

She had been unremarkable, filthy, disgusting, and bold. Defiance and pride had radiated from her. They were a beacon calling out to him, snagging hold of his attention as nothing had in years.

He sat back, tilting his head as he watched her, She had come to a stop before him, and was studying him with the same intensity with which he studied her, but they studied each other for completely different reasons. She wondered about her fate, what he was going to do with her, and what he sought from her.

_As for him, well…_

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her melodious voice was low, her forehead furrowed as her gaze ran over him. "Why aren't you interrogating me for the map... why didn't you tell Phasma who I am?"

Kylo ignored her, in favor of asking his own question.

"Your name. It's Rey, correct?"

"Yes," She replied warily, small hands pulling at the ends of her arm wraps as she fidgeted anxiously. There were small nicks and cuts on her fine boned fingers, calluses marking the palms of her tanned hands.

"And that is your real name?"

A small smile flitted over the edges of her full mouth, and for the first time he saw real humor in her eyes.

"Yes," She answered again, settling cautiously onto one of the other couches as he motioned for her to sit.

"You know my name."

"Both of them," She corrected, and he gave her a look of warning.

"I assume you know which one I prefer."

"What about which one I prefer?" Rey asked, eyes flashing.

"Considering your current situation, I'd say your opinion on the subject shouldn't determine how you act," He retorted, reminding her of the power he held over her.

She nodded, her gaze distrustful again as she looked him up and down with shrewd and assessing eyes.

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know yet, Rey."

Trepidation flashed through her eyes, and she recoiled slightly before insolence blazed hotly from her.

"I'm not giving you anything," She declared.

Her defiance should annoy him - in fact, she had defied him more today than anyone ever had since he assumed the mantle of Kylo Ren - but he found himself somewhat amused by it right now.

"You think so?" He was far more interested in seeing her reaction to his words than her actual response though.

Rey looked surprised, but quickly covered it up.

"I know so!" She retorted sharply.

He shrugged indifferently. He didn't know what he wanted with her or what he was going to do with her - more specifically, why he hadn't reported her capture to the Supreme Leader and kept her for himself.

"We'll see," He said simply.

He could feel the fury emanating from her, and could almost hear her teeth grinding. He didn't know why he was baiting her, but it was amusing to watch her when she was irritated with him. He found he preferred it to her fear.

Her jaw clenched forcefully as she turned away from him. Her hands fisted upon her slender legs as she focused on one of the paintings on the wall.

"I won't be a slave again," She murmured, quiet enough that he almost didn't hear. "So don't expect me to do your chores."

Silence fell between them for a moment, before he finally broke it.

"Where are you from, Rey?"

Though she was still holding the appearance of defiance, he could sense the grief that shimmered through her.

"Nowhere," She said simply.

"You lived on Jakku?"

"Yes."

"And you are a member of the Resistance?"

She hesitated, knuckles turning white.

"That's why I'm here, isn't? Resistance members are punished for their disobedience by becoming slaves or getting thrown in prison. It's a way to discourage our fighting, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," He agreed. "You think that is wrong?"

"Don't you?" She snapped.

He sat back as he studied her, leisurely stretching his legs out as he folded his arms behind his head. The hazel of her eyes was ablaze with indignation and righteousness as she glared at him.

It pleased him to smile serenely back at her.

"If your people would simply just agree to work with us, then punishment wouldn't be necessary."

"Agree to be your slaves in other ways you mean?" She retorted. "Agree to be your servants? Agree to do whatever you wish, whenever you wish it, with no regard for our own wants, desires, and beliefs?"

He was fascinated by the fevered tone of her voice and her impassioned words. For someone so young, she was very firm in her beliefs and aspirations.

"It is the law of the galaxy that the strongest will prevail," He informed her.

"And you are the strongest?"

"Of course."

Her eyes gleamed with annoyance, and she turned to focus on the wall again, apparently determined to ignore him.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

"You don't agree?" Kylo prodded. He moved from his couch to hers, leaving a respectable distance between them. She tensed, but did not move away.

"You've succeeded in driving us from our homes, our bases. You have money and power and technology we could never hope to obtain. So yes, I suppose that makes you stronger." She admitted. "In your own minds at least. It does not give you the right to do what you have done to us though."

"Many people returned to their homes, their lives, when the First Order took control of their planets," He told her. "It is only the Resistance that has remained hiding and fighting and dying."

Rey turned back toward him, her defiance melting away as indignation blazed forth.

"Is that what you believe? That they simply picked back up exactly where they left off?" She scoffed at him. "That they returned home to something good? That they have been thriving since you took over their planets? Even with no real homes, we in the Resistance have more than the ones who returned to their _lives_. They are starving, with little clothing and no money. There were no jobs to return to that don't involve working for the First Order. That don't involve being beneath _you_!"

Kylo opened his mouth to speak, only to find that Rey had more to say.

"There is survival of the fittest, and then there is cruelty. I may be paying the price now for my role in the Resistance, but I wouldn't change a thing. I stood up for what I believe in, I have pride in what I believe in, and no matter what you do to me you can't take that fact away!"

There was true wrath in her voice by the time she was done speaking. Her hand was trembling within his as she had unknowingly seized hold of his hand with both of hers. The fervor in her voice, the true conviction with which she spoke, was almost enough to make him understand her plea, her cause.

But he knew the way of the world, and the way of the world was that only the strong survived. He found it unfortunate that people like Rey had been relegated to such roles, but it had been necessary to ensure the population remained submissive.

Most had little fight left in them anymore. They were too frightened and beat down to offer much rebellion to the First Order rule anymore. Except for the Resistance, the group led by his mother, the group that Rey was a part of.

A kernel of anger curled through him as he studied her. She represented everything that he had been fighting against, everything that he hated so much, and yet he was holding the hands clinging so fervently to him.

She seemed to realize her grasp upon him as a look of shame crossed her face moments before she released his hand completely.

"I see," He replied. She didn't speak again, but simply turned away, her head bowing down. She tried to stifle a yawn, but the dark shadows under her eyes belied her attempt to hide her exhaustion from him. "I will show you to your room now."

Her head snapped up, her eyes darting rapidly around the room. He sensed her urge to flee, but they both knew there was nowhere for her to go.

"_My _room?" She asked tentatively.

"Unless you would _prefer _to spend the night with me."

"No!" Her mouth dropped in horror, her gaze snapped back to his. He could hear the frantic beat of her heart pounding in her chest as she made a small sound of alarm.

Kylo found himself a little insulted by her vehement cry. He was many things, but he wasn't as hideous as she appeared to believe he was. He quirked an eyebrow at her and wondered to himself how this frail slip of a girl could cause such a strange reaction within him.

She was nothing special, and certainly not anything close to beautiful.

"I didn't think so," He murmured.

He rose abruptly, ignoring her as he moved across the room and turned back at the doorway of the side apartment. She had risen, but remained unmoving by the sofa. The lingering daylight filtering through the windows bathed her in a soft glow. The subtle light was kind to her sharp angles, making her appear gentler, prettier. He froze as he soaked in the splendor of her.

She may not be beautiful, but she was the most magnificent thing he had seen in years.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I especially enjoyed getting a nice political debate between our two favorite characters. I really wish we had gotten some more back-and-forth in the movies.**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Welcome back! Hope you enjoy this chapter of Captive!**

* * *

"It's a shower."

Rey jumped in surprise, spinning at the sound of the purred words. Kylo was leaning casually in the doorway of the bathroom, his arms folded over his broad chest. He looked her up and down, and she took a small step back, her bare heel coming into contact with the cool bottom of the contraption that he had just labeled a shower. It was different than the massive tub in his room as it was a small stall with a distorted glass door making it impossible to see through it clearly.

He strode unhurriedly toward her, his large body powerful and graceful as he moved with the eerie agility she'd come to know him for. Rey tilted her head back as she gazed at him in silent awe. She hadn't seen him since last night, but she realized now that she hadn't imagined his handsome features, made only more prominent by the scar she had left him with, or the gentleness with which he regarded her despite their status as enemies.

He stopped before her, placing his hand against the wall beside her head as he reached around her with the other. Despite herself, a strange tingling took hold of her body, and she found herself having to fight the urge to move closer.

_He killed Han Solo,_ she reminded herself, even as her traitorous fingers twitched with the sudden need to feel him. _He almost killed Finn. _

Rey jumped in surprise, moving away from the strange contraption as water suddenly sprayed out of the faucet, wetting the back of her bare legs. She turned, and incredulity filled her as she stared at the water shooting from the nozzle above her. Kylo turned the two handles below it, gradually adjusting the flow and heat of the water.

"Amazing," she whispered. _So many ways to bathe._

"I suppose it is."

She jolted when she felt his hand within her hair, tenderly undoing her three bun hairstyle, running his fingers through to untangle it. She turned toward him, unable to speak as he wrapped it leisurely around his finger. She couldn't move away from him, couldn't reach up to tug her hair back. She could only stand in silent surprise as he coiled it halfway around his finger before lifting his gaze to her again.

"You'll enjoy it."

For a moment she had no idea if he meant it was him she would enjoy, or if it was the shower. And at the moment, she didn't care.

_Captivity was doing strange things to her._

Then, his finger unraveled from her hair and he took a small step back.

"I have sent for some more clothes."

"That's not necessary," She told him, greatly preferring her own clothes to whatever monstrosities were delivered this time.

"You're my guest, and as such, you will be afforded the luxuries of a guest."

"I'm a _guest_ now, am I?" She quirked an eyebrow as she studied him.

"You are whatever I choose for you to be," He growled back. Despite the fact that the heat of the water was rapidly warming the room, Rey felt a chill race down her spine. Every warm feeling she had been experiencing washed out of her as she was slapped in the face with the cold reality of her life. "For _however _long I choose for you to be."

Her clothes were beginning to cling to her body from the steam that was filling the room. Her heel connected with the bottom of the shower again as he leaned closer to her.

"Being a guest isn't really such a bad thing, is it, Rey?" He murmured.

She was finally able to breathe again as he took a small step back. He was playing with her, she knew it, but to her utter disgrace she was ashamed to realize that she couldn't help but feel some strange, horrific form of attraction to the monster before her.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the tangled coil of emotions wrapping around her, but she found that she could only stare wordlessly up at him as he continued to lean over her, his hand resting just centimeters from her head.

She was almost certain that his gaze was fixed upon her mouth.

The distinctive beeping of a droid brought their attention to the door, where it deposited a pile of clothes as well as some bottles of soap.

Kylo walked over to the droid, examining the clothes. He nodded with satisfaction, before eyeing the heels warily.

"No heels," He ordered, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief as the droid beeped in understanding and rolled away. Then he was gone, leaving her alone in the bathroom.

Rey cleaned herself thoroughly before examining the articles of clothing she would no doubt be expected to wear this time.

She was pleased to find a set of comfortable leggings and a loose green tunic, which she donned happily. Her feet remained blessedly bare.

Rey silently slipped through the luxurious room she had spent last night in, then the small sitting room before it, and finally back into the main room. Kylo was standing before one of the bay windows, looking down at the gardens. His hands were folded behind his back as he rocked leisurely on his heels.

"I had some food brought up for you."

Rey had already noticed the heaping mounds of food piled upon the tray in the middle of the room. Her mouth watered as her stomach rumbled eagerly, and loudly. She'd never seen so many fantastic looking things in her life. She remained frozen for a moment, uncertain of what to do as she gazed upon the cheese, fruits, breads, and meats piled upon the tray. It was enough to feed her on Jakku for at least a few weeks, as she had learned how to eat scarcely and survive on very little. In fact, Rey couldn't remember a day when she hadn't gone to sleep at least a little hungry.

This might very well be her first.

"Rey?" She turned toward Kylo, blinking rapidly as her stomach continued to rumble loudly. So loudly in fact, that she was embarrassingly certain he could hear it. He stared at her for a prolonged moment. "You're hungry. You need to eat."

She nodded mutely, but she couldn't bring herself to step up to that heaping tray, not when so many others would be going hungry today. For the first time she allowed her thoughts to turn to her friends. It had hurt too much to think about them before, and exhaustion had blessedly dragged her rapidly under last night before she'd had the chance to dwell on their loss.

Poe would be worried sick about her, half crazed with the loss of her and Finn. Leia was probably devastated, though she would continue to move stoically onward, burying her misery. They would immerse themselves in plans, future attacks, and their resentment and hatred for the First Order would fester until it consumed them, as it had consumed so many others.

Rey shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as she fought against the tears of despair that threatened to spill. She was staring at Kylo, but she couldn't see him through the waves of loss that swamped her.

And then there was Finn. Poor Finn, trapped somewhere within this town, with some officer that Rey highly doubted was being as kind to him as Kylo was being to her.

The faint touch upon her arm caused her to jump slightly. Her hands fisted as she instinctively sought to fight off her offender, but she managed to catch herself before she launched a punch at him. She expected his kindness would vanish if such a thing happened and though she'd never expected to live long she most certainly didn't have a death wish.

She blinked the man before her into focus, struggling not to let him see just how lost and alone she felt right now.

"I wasn't thinking last night," He admitted. "I'm not used to having anyone around for more than an hour or two. You have to eat. I know you're hungry."

Her traitorous stomach rumbled again in eager response to his words. She almost refused the food, but refusing something that might aid her in the end was simply frown deepened, and his concern became apparent.

He led her to one of the sofas and settled her upon it before turning to the tray. Rey watched in awe as he heaped a plate high with food. She was certain that he had never done this for anyone; she couldn't understand why he was doing it for her, or why he had even rescued her from the First Order officer yesterday.

She speculated if he'd ever reveal his reason for claiming her, but she doubted it.

He turned back to her and handed her the overflowing plate. There were foods on it that she didn't even recognize.

She stared at it for a moment before he handed her a napkin and a fork. She twisted the fork in her hand as she inspected it. She'd seen them before, had even used them a few times, but she wasn't well versed in the art of using a utensil. She much preferred her fingers, but she had a feeling that the use of her fingers wouldn't be overly accepted here.

He placed a smaller tray over her lap, and then lightly placed the plate on top of it. Rey's hands were trembling as she moved the fork awkwardly in her grasp. She stabbed at some of the fruit before successfully spearing it with the strange utensil. She itched to dive into the heaping plate of goodies, but forced herself to at least try to appear civilized in this grand place.

Kylo placed a glass of some orange colored liquid beside her.

"What is that?" She inquired, heat coloring her face as she realized she had forgotten to swallow her food before she spoke.

He didn't acknowledge her breach in manners though, but instead sat on the sofa beside her.

"Orange juice. We grow the trees within the gardens and greenhouses." He explained. Rey lifted it, sniffed suspiciously at it, and then cautiously took a sip. The liquid was cool, sweet, and refreshing. She downed the rest of the glass in one swallow. "You approve?"

She smiled tremulously at him in thanks as he leaned over to refill her glass. She studied him questioningly; she was unable to understand why he was doing this for her, why he was being so kind to his enemy, a member of the Resistance. Maybe some sort of convoluted plot to turn her to his side?

She didn't dare ask him though - she didn't think he would appreciate her mentioning it. Instead, she decided to simply enjoy the delicious meal she had been handed.

She dug in with renewed gusto, and somewhere along the way she even forgot that he was watching her as she repeatedly helped herself to more of the delicious concoctions upon the large tray. Her stomach was bloated, but delightfully full for the first time ever, when she finally pushed her plate aside, wiped her mouth on her napkin, and sighed contentedly.

"Are you full now?" His voice was tinged with amusement. A half smile curled his upper lip as he watched her.

Rey refused to feel any embarrassment for eating almost half of the copious amounts of food on the tray. It was more than she normally would have consumed in three days.

If there was one thing she learned as a scavenger, it was to take _what_ you can get _when _you can get it, because you never know when you'd have another opportunity.

"Yes."

"Good. I have to go out for a bit. If you need anything just ring for one of the women servants. They will get anything you need," He paused. "There are also multiple troopers stationed outside your door. Do not consider escape."

Rey recoiled; she struggled to keep her face impassive and her outrage hidden as she was starkly reminded of the fact that she was a prisoner in this place. That she would never be free again, unless she did something to try and change her awful circumstances. He had been kind to her so far, but how long could she truly expect that to last?

Rey swallowed nervously, her hands folded rigidly in her lap. Though she tried to keep her terror hidden from him, she knew that he could sense it.

"I won't be gone long."

Rey managed a small nod. It was all she could do to make that gesture; she didn't trust herself to speak right now without getting herself killed.

Kylo rose slowly, adjusting his cape around his shoulders and reaching for his mask. He hadn't been wearing it yesterday. Whatever he had to do today it appeared that it was relatively important.

Rey just hoped slaughtering her friends wasn't on his agenda.

She remained sitting even after the sound of the lock slid closed with a note of finality that frightened her.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, but once she did, she launched to her feet and moved rapidly through the apartment. He'd left her alone, left her to search through things, left her to try and uncover a weapon. _Bad move, _Rey thought as she scoured through the rooms.

But the more she searched, the more she realized that perhaps it had been more of a calculated move than she initially thought. There was nothing that she could use to defend herself with.

She moved through the library, and then another small sitting room that was obviously his. Hesitating, she stopped at the edge of his bedroom. She knew it was his by the dark, wood framed bed with a deep red blanket and a mound of pillows. The furniture was masculine, and though she didn't know what a lot of it was, she discovered that it held his clothes. His scent hung heavily in the room and on the clothing. She instinctively inhaled, savoring the scent even as she looked for something to destroy him with.

Yep, she'd officially lost it, and she didn't think she'd get it back until she was free of this place.

Turning away from the clothes her gaze lingered on the massive bed. A strange tingling sensation, one she was unfamiliar with, began to creep through her body.

Instead of continuing her search, she found herself retreating from the room, and the unfamiliar wave of heat that was spreading through her.

She'd never fled from anything in her life, and now she was retreating from a smell and _feelings_?

She hadn't been too afraid to risk becoming a First Order slave, but the sight of his room was enough to turn her into a total coward. It was complete insanity, and yet she couldn't stop her feet from insistently moving away.

Her head spun, and she couldn't get to her own room fast enough. Fingers shaking, she forced herself back to the task that had sent her into his room in the first place. She had briefly searched the room she'd been given last night, but even so, she went through it again. She'd been exhausted, barely able to stay awake when she'd been brought in here. It was entirely possible she had missed something.

Her attention focused on the antique looking nightstand beside the bed she'd slept on last night. It was far different than what she was used to, and Rey had decided that the bed was almost as good as the shower, but not quite.

She tried not to think about the Resistance and their conditions as she grabbed the wooden stand and tipped it over. Tried not to think about Kylo slaughtering her friends as her gaze fell to the legs of the stand.

She knelt before it, and sat back on her heels as she studied the spindly pieces of wood. It wouldn't be the best weapon, that much was obvious, but it was better than nothing, and nothing was all that the other rooms had to offer. Leaning forward, she grabbed a hold of one of the legs and snapped it free. The wood was ragged, thin; she'd only get one chance to use it before it broke.

She'd only get one chance before he skewered her with a lightsaber in retaliation anyway.

Although she knew the possibility of escaping was slim, she would have to make sure it was a damn good chance if she had any shot of surviving and making a break for it. It would be a major boost to the Resistance if she somehow, miraculously, managed to kill Kylo Ren.

She ignored the twisting guilt in her stomach at the thought of destroying the man who was once Ben Solo, Leia's son. It had no place here.

Rising to her feet, Rey hurried from the room. She grabbed the knife she had been given to cut her meat with, and four books from the library. She made sure to pull the books from different shelves and carefully rearranged the other ones to hide the holes. Retreating back to her room, she used the books to prop the stand back up and made sure that nothing of the books showed from every angle of the room.

Retreating to the bathroom, she leaned over the toilet as she hastily began to sharpen the slender piece of wood with the knife. A sense of urgency began to fill her; she needed to get the knife back before he returned. She didn't think he would notice the missing books - there were so many of them after all - but the knife would most certainly be missed.

Shavings fell into the toilet as she carved the end of the wood into a deadly tip. It took several flushes before all the shavings completely disappeared. Raising it, she examined her handiwork with an appreciative eye. It wasn't much, and she definitely would have preferred her lightsaber, but if she was given the right opportunity it would work.

She didn't know what she would do if somehow, miraculously, she managed to take down Kylo Ren, but that was a problem she would face when it occurred. Until then, she was simply happy to have some sort of weapon. It strengthened her, emboldened her, and gave her a sense of security and confidence she had been lacking since entering the palace.

She stood before the mirror, carefully positioning the weapon on the inside of her arm, underneath her wraps.

Her heart was racing, her eyes wild as she studied her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had to regain control of herself, but she was terrified of being discovered, terrified of what he would do to her if he somehow found her weapon. He'd kill her, she was certain of it, but she was also certain that if she didn't make any attempt to escape she'd die anyway. At least if she were successful she might be able to help the Resistance by taking down a powerful asset of the First Order.

She was unsettled by the realization that she was not as pleased by that notion as she felt she should be.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

The next few days passed in much the same way. Rey would stash her weapon under her mattress before cleaning herself. Afterwards, she would slip the piece of wood back under her arm wraps, reassured by the solid press of it against her flesh as she bided her time and awaited the right opportunity.

Kylo sat with her at breakfast every morning and then disappeared for a few hours during the day. In his absence Rey would wander around aimlessly, growing increasingly anxious and frustrated with her captivity. Around noon another heaping tray of food would be sent up, and she would eat it alone and miserable. Kylo would return, talk with her for a little bit, sit with her for dinner, and then retire to his room.

It was the loneliest Rey had ever been, and she had spent years on Jakku. But at least she had known she had the potential for social interaction, a chance at seeing her family again. Now, she knew she had very little hope of that, and that the rest of her days may very well consist of being trapped within these rooms.

It would only be a matter of time before she went crazy from it.

Rey meandered into the library again. She studied the walls of books, her gaze roaming over the thick leather bindings. She often found herself in this room, curious as to what the books contained within their covers, speculating about the information they held. She moved toward them unhurriedly and trailed her fingers over their spines. The leather was cool, smooth and unyielding beneath her fingertips.

She yearned to know what they said.

Oh, she knew a few words, not many, but enough to be able to decipher plans and most of a message, but even that was not enough to help her with these hard bound mysteries. She could make out most of the titles, but when she opened the covers she found that almost everything inside blurred into gibberish.

It frustrated her to have them so close by, mocking her inability to read and understand them fully.

She slipped one of the books free from the others. It was the one that fascinated her most for some reason, the one she repeatedly returned to. She opened it and leisurely flipped through the somewhat yellowed pages as she picked out the words she recognized.

Shaking her head, Rey released a low sigh as she closed the book and slid it back onto the shelf.

"Something against Jedi texts?"

Rey jumped and nearly shrieked as her head snapped up. She hadn't heard Kylo enter the apartment, but there he was, leaning against the doorway as he studied her. She swallowed heavily, not sure how he would react to finding her here, apparently holding a book about the Jedi that she couldn't read.

"Jedi texts?" She asked nervously.

He remained unmoving for a moment, his brow creased thoughtfully.

"Yes, Jedi texts. If you're worried about upsetting me, or seeking my permission, you have it," His tone softened. "I told you once that you needed a teacher. If you won't allow me to teach you, then at least you can continue to develop your skills with this text."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. She wanted nothing more than to improve her skills.

"You're not scared that I'll become stronger and escape?"

"Not in the slightest." He chuckled. Rey couldn't help but smile at the teasing tone in his voice. Though she was lonely and lost here, she found that his company was oddly comforting.

Probably because he was the only person that she had to talk to in this strange, uncertain world.

He moved away from the door and strolled toward her. Stopping beside her, his arm brushed against hers as he stretched around her to retrieve the book she had just replaced. Rey's heartbeat picked up, and her skin prickled and warmed at his nearness.

_Curse her traitorous body._

She still didn't trust him, still despised the First Order, but he'd been nothing but pleasant to her over the past few days. The more time she spent here, the more fascinated she became by him. Perhaps Ben Solo was still alive after all?

She hated these feelings, but couldn't seem to shake them. She thought it must have something to do with the fact that she was trapped here and completely dependent on him.

She couldn't look at him as he broke the tension by pulling the book from the shelf and holding it out to her.

"I learned from this when I was younger. I think it will help you."

Rey swallowed heavily as she stared at the fascinating book. Her fingers trembled as she took it from him, unwilling to admit that she didn't know how to read. He already thought her ill-mannered, unkempt, and possibly a little backwards. She didn't want him to think that she was stupid too, because she most certainly wasn't.

"I'm sure it will." She muttered.

Kylo paused, reaching out slowly to touch her face. His finger was gentle beneath her chin as he nudged it upwards.

"Rey, do you know how to read?" Her gaze darted wildly around as she looked everywhere but at him. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze as she tried to figure out how to answer. "Rey?"

She recognized the tone that tinged his voice when he was becoming aggravated with her. It didn't happen often, and not once since the interrogation room Starkiller Base had he become truly incensed by her. For the most part he was patient, considerate even, and she found herself liking him almost as much as she hated him for it.

Because she was certain that something bad was going to happen, and that he would turn on her. She was convinced that this strange kindness was just a charade to earn her trust before destroying her completely.

"A little," she finally admitted in a whisper. If he laughed at her, if he so much as smirked at her she swore she'd hit him, and damn the consequences.

To his credit though, he did neither of those things. Instead, he released his hold on her.

"We'll have to fix that. Come with me."

Rey stared after his retreating back before he disappeared from view. Fix it? What did that mean? She followed him back to the sitting room, but he didn't go to the sofa. Instead, he crossed to the seat by the bay window and settled upon it. Rey hesitated, uncertain what to do or say.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rey."

Displeasure filled her as she glared at him, not at all appreciative of his condescending words. She'd never backed down from a challenge before, and she wasn't about to start now. She threw her shoulders back and stalked toward him. His hand left the seat beside him, sliding away as she awkwardly settled in next to him.

Kylo considered her for a moment more before opening the book and placing it on their laps. Rey looked at the words, her discomfort growing as she stared at them. The words and letters swam before her on the page, blurring together before snapping back into focus; they still made no sense.

"It's okay," he assured her.

She turned toward him as trepidation trickled through her, The force of his stare seemed to burn straight into her soul. His hand wrapped smoothly around her wrist causing her to flinch as his touch seared into her skin. Her breath hitched in her chest. For a moment, she could only stare helplessly at him, confused by the strange sensations and emotions he aroused in her.

Why was he toying with her like this? Why was he being so kind when they both knew that in the end he would only destroy her?

She tried to tug her wrist away, and she saw the frustration he tried so desperately to hide from her flare up.

"It will be easier if you come a little closer," He muttered. "There is no need to be prideful."

Rey glared at him, but reluctantly moved closer until she was almost pressed against his side, her arm resting against his. His skin was cool to the touch, not as warm as hers, but not unpleasant either.

She shifted uncomfortably, all of a sudden realizing how intimate and downright cozy he was being with her. It was something she had never experienced before, and it was unnerving and exciting at the same time.

She had to forcefully remind herself that he was a monster, that he was toying with her, and that he was taking joy in her discomfort, even if he didn't appear to be.

Kylo settled the book more firmly between them. Rey found herself forgetting everything else as she drew her legs up beneath her and focused on the secrets hidden within those pages.

_It didn't count as accepting his offer to teach her the ways of the Force by letting him teach her how to read… even if the book he was using to teach her to read was about the Force… right?_

Unconsciously leaning against his side, she followed along as he leisurely began to read through the ancient text, pronouncing each word carefully as he urged her to sound out the words with him.

She was surprised by the smile on his face; it was rare to see such a thing on him. He was always somewhat reserved when he wasn't downright furious, but he seemed to be enjoying teaching her as much as she was enjoying learning. Rey took great pleasure in his smile, and interjected at times with the few words she knew.

She found herself smiling with him as he taught her to read with an endless patience she was troubled to realize she found endearing.

* * *

**A/N - I know this one was a little short, but I wanted to keep it nice and light! I thought that idea of Kylo teaching Rey to read was just too cute to pass up on.**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Another short chapter, but we've gotta give these two a bit of fun before things get serious!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kylo observed Rey as she sat on the window seat. Her legs were curled up beneath her, and her dark hair was aglow in the daylight filtering through the windows. Though the Jedi text was in her lap, she wasn't looking at it. Instead, her hands were pressed against the glass, her nose nearly touching the pane as she stared outside.

It was only then that he realized what these past two weeks must have truly been like for her. She was used to being free, used to running wild and being outdoors. This was probably the most time she had ever spent indoors, probably the most time she had ever spent with a roof over her head and a steady supply of food on her plate.

Food, he was pleased to notice, that was already putting weight on her. It was rounding out her pointed edges; her collarbone didn't stick out as much, and her ribs and spine weren't as clearly visible beneath her clothes anymore. Her face had filled out and her cheekbones were not so sharp anymore.

She appeared even more youthful now, something he wasn't entirely sure was a good thing. There was an innocence that clung to her, radiating from the inside out, but when she had been thinner she had appeared worldlier, slightly harsher.

He'd found it a little easier to be indifferent to her then, but not so much now, especially when she was staring out the window with that look on her face.

He moved slowly toward her, touching her shoulder lightly. She tensed briefly, but didn't jump away from him, didn't recoil or stiffen as she had when she'd first arrived here. Her brilliant hazel eyes were questioning as she stared up at him.

Kylo found it difficult to believe that he hadn't found her beautiful when he first saw her in the woods. Yes, she had been bedraggled, defiant, smelly, and far too thin, but her spirit had always been there. Her splendid inner glow had always resided within her, and it was one of the most exquisite things he had ever encountered. She was incredibly strong with the Light.

He couldn't help but see it now, just as he couldn't help but see her desire to be free.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Hope sprang forth in her eyes, and her mouth parted as joy radiated from her. It was such a small thing that he offered her, and yet she reacted as if he had just handed her the world.

Truth be told, he would give her that too, if only she asked.

"Can I?" She inquired eagerly.

He nodded as his gaze darted to the brightly colored world beyond the window. It had been a while since he had taken a walk in the gardens, and he found he was actually looking forward to it.

"Yes, I'll take you."

She jumped to her feet, her full lips curved in a bright smile that bewildered him. She rarely smiled, and when she did, it was never such a full blown lovely one as this.

"That would be great."

He nodded, trying to gather his scattered thoughts as she continued to beam radiantly at him.

"Come along then," He motioned for her to follow. Rey was nearly skipping as she hurried forward. She would not remain so happy, of that he was certain; unfortunately it couldn't be prevented. "Rey, you have to wear this."

Her head tilted skeptically to the side as he lifted a pair of handcuffs before her, before frowning. He really didn't like doing this to her, but there were already whispers and rumors about the two of them drifting through the palace. Whispers about the first Resistance slave he;d ever kept, whispers about what went on between them, and why he decided to keep her, of all people.

They were whispers he didn't plan to answer, but he couldn't allow them to grow even more by letting her leave this room without being restrained. If Snoke caught wind that he had hidden Rey away in his quarters instead of turning her over, things would go south for him rather quickly.

"The cuffs will dampen your Force abilities," He explained. "If we are to go out in public you have to have them on."

If Rey's jaw clenched any tighter he was certain she would crack her teeth. Her hands fisted at her sides. Though she radiated antipathy, beneath it all he could sense her unhappiness and feelings of betrayal.

She turned toward the window and her shoulders slumped. He hated the crushing sense of defeat that he detected from her, but even if she couldn't see it now this was what was best for her, for both of them.

"Okay," Her voice hitched a little but her need to be outside outweighed her pride. "I'll wear them."

He wasn't going to remind her that she didn't have a choice; she looked defeated enough at the moment. She eyed the cuffs warily, but extended her hands.

He took hold of them, gently placing her wrists in the cuffs and tightening them carefully.

She lifted her head and swallowed heavily as she met his gaze. The upset air around her vanished, and she tilted her chin higher. She may be humiliated, and under his control, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be beaten down.

For the first time he admitted to himself that he actually admired this wisp of a girl before him for something other than her Force abilities.

He held her hand for a prolonged moment, disliking the way the cuffs looked on her. For a second he almost pulled them off of her, but the consequences of such an action would be dire to them both.

"Okay then," He murmured regretfully.

He led her out the door and she trailed unhurriedly behind him as she gazed around the hallway. There wasn't as much awe this time and he sensed a calculating air behind her troubled eyes.

He glanced at her arm wraps, wondering if today might be the say she tried to use the weapon she had tucked away. The cuffs may very well have been the final straw.

He had nothing to be concerned about with the weapon. She would have no success if she tried to use it against him. He probably should take it from her, but he was curious to see if she would actually try something against him and it seemed to comfort her as she hadn't been as jumpy since she'd acquired it.

Though he knew it was a possibility, he found himself hoping that she would grow to trust him enough not to try and harm him.

He didn't relish the idea of possibly having to kill her.

The cunning look in her eyes reminded him of the fact that no matter how entranced he was by her, she was a rebel. Someone that would take any chance they had to escape if the opportunity were to present itself. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He led her down the back stairs, then through another hallway before arriving at the doors that led out to the gardens. Kylo pushed them open, and amazement filtered over Rey's features as she gazed over the gardens they stepped into.

"It's even more beautiful down here," she breathed. Kylo glanced over the gardens. He had once found them mildly attractive but that had been a very long time ago. Now he found he enjoyed them far more seeing them through her eyes. "I've never seen anything like this."

She moved with subtle grace down the colorful rows of flowers, hedges, and statues.

"No flowers on Jakku?" He inquired, hoping to draw her into a conversation about her life there, as she rarely said anything about it and seemed almost fearful whenever it was mentioned.

"Nothing grows on Jakku," she replied flippantly, her face aglow with the admiration suffusing her. She trailed her hands over the yellow roses and bent low, inhaling deeply. "These are beautiful."

"They're roses."

"Roses," she repeated, running her fingers nimbly over the petals. "I love them."

She seemed to have forgotten all about the cuffs as she roamed through the garden, heading towards the lilacs. She was captivating and utterly unique in this colorful world of flowers, shrubs, and garden statues. She inhaled the lilacs deeply. Her nose scrunched up as she took a hasty step back, shook her head and wiped her nose.

"Lilacs," He informed her.

"Hmm." She eyed them for a moment longer before she moved away, apparently not at all pleased by their odor. He named each flower for her as they continued their tour of the gardens. Though she hadn't liked the lilacs, it didn't stop her from pausing to sniff every other flower along the way. Most of them passed her inspections, some did not.

She froze when they made it to part of the greenhouse area within the gardens. Her eyes widened as another gasp of pleasure escaped her.

"Oh," she breathed, her hands flying to her mouth in delight. "Oh, it's wonderful."

Kylo studied the large, ornate fountain. It had been a while since he'd seen it, but he had never fully appreciated the beauty of the delicate sculpture until seeing it now. The water flowing from it changed colors in the sunlight beating down upon the man and woman staring longingly at each other, but never touching.

Rey's steps were hesitant as she approached the fountain. She reached out with her cuffed hands to touch the orange basin with trembling fingertips.

A beautiful smile lit her face as she peered into the fountain; a small laugh escaped her as she spotted fish swimming around in the shallow pool. It was the first time he had heard her laugh, and he had to admit that it was a beautiful, refreshing sound. One that he found he enjoyed very much.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, watching the fish darting about, tracing their movements with her eyes.

"They're beautiful."

He peered into the clear water, momentarily admiring the brilliant colors of the dozens of fish within before turning his attention back to her. He found her much more interesting to watch.

Her hair, free from its usual buns, fell about her in dark waves that glimmered in the rays flowing through the fruit trees surrounding them. She stood and moved away from the fountain, stopping suddenly to tilt her head back and close her eyes as she absorbed the rays of the sun.

To Kylo's utter surprise and delight, she threw her arms out and laughed as she twirled in a circle, breathing in the fresh air and basking in the sunshine.

He couldn't tear his eyes from her; it took everything he had not to grab her and kiss her. But in no way would he interrupt this moment for her with his own selfish wants. He knew that if he touched her, her joy would vanish.

For the first time he understood the fountain statues and the yearning on their faces. He was starting to realize that to always look but never truly be able to touch was a special kind of torment.

_What kind of hell had he gotten himself into with her?_

* * *

**A/N - Look out for the next chapter! Our favorite ginger makes his first appearance!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Welcome to the next chapter! Here comes the angst...**

* * *

Rey stood uncertainly within the doorway, hesitant as to whether she should enter the sitting room or not. Kylo was in there having a quiet conversation with another man, their heads bent close together.

She knew she should probably retreat to her room, stay away until this stranger left, but she was curious about this other man. Maybe they were discussing something important, information about the Resistance perhaps.

However, she didn't feel like right now was a good time to make her presence known. She took a step back, but not quietly enough, for both of their heads shot up.

Kylo immediately rose to his feet and turned towards her. The other man, a ginger in a general's uniform, remained seated for a moment, shock evident on his features. Then, he leisurely rose also.

"I'm sorry," She stammered out an apology as she took a few steps back, instinctively knowing she had done something wrong, that her safe position had somehow been shaken.

"Wait," It was not Kylo who had spoken, but she froze anyway, her heart racing as the stranger studied her keenly. She almost looked to Kylo for help, for some sign of reassurance, but she didn't dare let this stranger think that she may trust or even like her captor.

No, she knew that now was the time to play the role of being docile and beaten, as much as it stung. It was the only way to stay safe.

"Come here," the stranger commanded.

Rey's pride pricked and anger shot through her, but she managed to keep her face impassive as she played the role of a meek servant to the best of her ability.

Kylo bristled and took a step forward, and Rey hesitated. She was unsure of the situation she had placed herself in, but knew this stranger might be a danger to them if she refused.

Swallowing heavily, she folded her hands before her and moved hesitantly forward. Though she was often defiant, confident, and bold with Kylo, she instinctively sensed that those three things had no place here.

She kept her eyes downcast, knowing not to look at the visitor in the eyes as she stopped before them.

The stranger approached her, circling her like a vulture. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, hoping for strength and patience to help her get through this awful, humiliating experience. She had to hold her tongue, remain demure, if she was to remain safe.

She chanced a glance at Kylo, but he remained indifferent as he leaned back on his heels. Though he appeared casual, she could see the tension in his shoulders.

She didn't know what was really going on here, but she sensed that it was more than met the eye.

"Not bad, Ren, not bad." The stranger stopped before her again, this time stepping closer. Rey had no choice but to step back. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he pressed closer to her, causing her to retreat another step.

Resentment shot through her, and she longed to pull out her weapon and stab him. She itched to kill this man, but revealing her weapon now would do nothing for her other than earn her certain death.

This was not the time to be reckless, not the time to be foolish. If she was ever going to get a chance to escape she couldn't blow it by losing her temper now.

It didn't matter how much she aspired to stand up to this imposing, overbearing, pitiless creature, to do so would only cause problems.

Kylo remained silent, his indifference causing a small twinge in her chest.

Had she just imagined the growing bond between them? Had she simply just chosen to believe that there was still Light in him? What other reason could there be for taking her on a walk today? Why else would he have been teaching her to read?

Had she truly been that gullible?

Of course she had been, she realized. Completely exasperated with herself, she forced her head back down. Of course he cared nothing for her; she was nothing to him, she never had been, and never would be. She had known that he was only toying with her, stringing her along just to make it hurt more in the end, when he tried to turn her to the Dark side.

And though he probably was not done playing his game with her, she most certainly was.

Her fingers clenched, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and fought to restrain her temper. She was not angry at them, she was not even angry with this whole awful situation, but she was _infuriated_ with herself. She had been a fool to let her guard down, a fool to think she was anything other than a tool to them.

She wanted so badly to be free of this room, wanted so badly to take back the last five minutes. She wished she had never come out here, wished that she had been able to slip away before either of them had noticed her.

_This was better,_ she decided, _it was much better this way._

She had been spending the last couple of weeks in a kind of suspended dream. She had been trying to deny reality, but now it was staring her in the face and it was just as grueling, and just as cruel as it had always been.

She had known food, opulence, and cleanliness here, but that was little compared to the respect and unconditional love of her friends at the Resistance. She craved that so very badly right now.

"Perhaps when you are done with her…"

"I don't think so, Hux," Kylo said forcefully.

Hux's face twisted into a malicious smile.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"I haven't decided."

Rey shuddered in horror at the words. She forced herself to keep her head down; she was afraid that if she looked at either one of them she would start screaming and never stop.

She fought the urge to tell them how awful they were, how wrong and horrendous and cruel their world was. She wanted to scream at them that she didn't deserve this, that her _people _didn't deserve this.

She wanted to tell them exactly what she thought of the both of them, but that would only guarantee her death.

She intended to show them that she was more than just a tool, that she was something special. To do that she would have to get free of here, she would have to be the first Resistance fighter to ever escape the First Order capital.

She could do it somehow, she knew she could.

"Leave us," Rey glanced up quickly, briefly meeting Kylo's eyes. Hux was still inspecting her as if she were a piece of meat, his eyes fixated upon her. She hated the leering gleam in his eyes; it reminded her of the creepy officer that had first claimed her. "Now!"

She started at the barked command. Kylo had never raised his voice at her. He had been overbearing and pushy when she had first arrived, but he had never yelled at her.

Fresh indignation washed through her, which she quickly buried beneath her growing fury and sense of betrayal.

She managed a brief nod before turning on her heel; she had to force herself not to run as she hurried from the room.

She didn't want them to suspect just how infuriated she truly was.

* * *

**A/N - Uh oh, Rey is _angry_ now.**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - *chants* angst angst ANGST**

**TRIGGER WARNING: brief mentions of physical abuse**

* * *

Rey stayed mostly within her room for the next few days; she didn't bother Kylo, and he didn't bother her. At every meal time trays of food would be delivered to her door by a droid. She took them, because not doing so would be foolish.

She planned to attempt an escape, she _would _escape, but in order to do that she would have to be strong. Food was necessary for that.

On her third day of imposed solitude Kylo came to her room, but she ignored him by pretending to sleep when he opened the door.

On the fourth day, Hux arrived at her door.

She backed away warily as he entered her room, examining her in the same leering way he had done before.

"Tell me, girl," He demanded. "What is so special about you that makes Kylo Ren want to spend all of his time in his apartment rather than out hunting the Resistance?"

Rey didn't answer, knowing whatever she said wouldn't satisfy him.

This must be Kylo's way of punishing her for locking herself in her room, punishing her for hiding from him. He probably expected her to run to him for protection from the general, knowing how uncomfortable he had made her.

Well, Rey wouldn't do that. She had too much pride. No matter what Hux did to her-

Before she could finish the thought, his gloved hand connected with her cheek.

She stared at him in shock.

"When an officer of the First Order asks you a question, you answer." He growled.

"I don't have an answer for you," she told him angrily. "I haven't seen the man in days."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," He chuckled cruelly. "With how quickly he dismissed you, there must be something special he wants to hide from me."

Rey tried to escape the situation as she had the interrogation room: "You will leave this room and forget you were ever here."

He just laughed in her face.

"Like Snoke would let anyone susceptible to that little trick have a position like mine," He sneered. "And don't think of trying anything else, either. You might have the Force, but I have this."

He patted the blaster in his holster, flashing her a smile.

The general left soon, but he was back again the next day, and the day after that, each time with a new form of abuse when she was unable to answer his questions.

After a week of this, Rey decided she had enough.

_Today, _she promised herself as she twisted beneath the warm water of the shower, hoping to ease the ache of her taut and bruised muscles. Today she would stop hiding and face Kylo Ren again. Today she would start to play the game once more. It was the only chance she had of regaining her freedom.

Wrapped in a towel, Rey was climbing out of the shower when Hux appeared in the doorway. Wasting no time, he shoved her. Her knees smacked off of the marble floor, stinging her palms and bruising her hip.

She heard the sharp crack of one of her ribs as it caught the corner of the shower stall. It was the first time that a cry of pain escaped her.

Rey pushed herself up, gingerly rising to her feet as her hand cradled her wounded ribs as Hux walked away with a smug grin on his face.

For the first time since she arrived, she ignored the tray of food outside her door, preferring to curl up in bed as she tried to fight off the agonizing pain crushing her chest. It didn't help that she had little ability to dress at the moment with her damaged ribs.

She struggled into her undergarments, but she still felt exposed, and eyed the nightgown on her chair with interest.

Drawing in as deep a breath as she could, she knotted the nightgown before and bit by bit began to slip her arms in. She winced as pain shot through her battered ribcage. Struggling not to cry out, she bit her tongue as agony tore through her side.

"Rey…"

Rey froze; her hands were still trapped within the sleeves of the nightgown. She hadn't heard him coming. She didn't turn to face him, couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead, she remained unmoving, grateful that her undergarments were still on, shielding some of her nudity from his view.

She kept her head turned away from him, her breath held, as she waited for him to take his fill of the damage done to her body before he left again.

She didn't know what had brought him here tonight, not when he'd left her alone for so long, nor did she care. She simply wanted him to absorb whatever he could of her and leave.

She had no fight in her at the moment.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Rey clenched her jaw as she pulled the nightgown further up her arms. She ground her teeth against the throbbing of her body. She refused to answer him, refused to let him see that she was at all disturbed by his presence.

Suddenly he was before her, his hand seized hold of the nightgown as he attempted to pull it away. Rey held on to it, unwilling to relinquish anything to him. However, he was far stronger than her, and he wasn't injured. In the end, she lost.

She glared furiously at him as her hands fisted impotently in her lap, fighting the urge to cover herself as she sat before him in just her undergarments.

It took everything she had not to scream in anger and frustration; she hated this powerlessness, this inability to fend him off.

"What happened?" He demanded again.

"Like you don't know!" She snapped.

His mouth compressed in a severe line, and a muscle twitched in his cheek.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," He told her angrily. "What happened?"

Rey refused to back down from him, refused to cower beneath the weight of his heavy stare.

"Your friend happened," She retorted forcefully.

Disbelief registered on his face, his mouth parted as she felt his eyes wander over her again. Though it was far more of her body than any man had ever seen before, she didn't give him the satisfaction of turning away or trying to shield herself from him.

He already thought her far weaker than him, and she wouldn't support his theory by shrinking from his gaze.

"Are you… talking about Hux?"

Rey didn't appreciate being played with. Especially not right now. Right now she simply intended to go back to sleep and give her body a chance to heal before it was assaulted again tomorrow.

"Yes, I'm talking about Hux." She replied with a sneer.

Kylo's gaze traveled over her once more. Rey was surprised to realize that he appeared incensed by what he was seeing.

"Why did he do this?"

Rey shrugged, wincing as she instantly regretted the action. She clamped down on the small cry that almost escaped. Inhaling sharply through clenched teeth, it took her a moment to be able to speak again.

"Because he can. I'm just a First Order prisoner, a member of the dreaded Resistance."

That muscle was throbbing now as his nostrils flared.

"You might be a prisoner, but you are _my_ prisoner. Stand up," he commanded gruffly. Rey didn't move. "Get up!"

The words were practically snarled at her, but she still didn't move. She had been beaten down enough over the past week, she would take whatever small victories she could get right now, and disobeying him was one such victory.

She didn't think about the fact that he could do whatever he fancied to her right now. She didn't care anymore, she would withstand whatever he did to her, withstand whatever they threw at her, until she was able to break free.

He made a low hissing sound, and then his hands were upon her arms. She was surprised at how tender his touch was as he lifted her to her feet. Rey's eyes snapped back to him, her mouth parted in surprise as she gaped at him.

He placed her on her feet, his hands rested on her arms as he took a step back. Heat flooded her face - at least on the bed she had been somewhat hunched over and sheltered from him. She couldn't stop her hands from instinctively trying to cover herself, but he pulled them aside easily.

Rey fought back waves of annoyance and despair as she stood before him, her body almost completely exposed for him to see. Yet, he didn't leer at her, didn't stare at her as if she were inferior to him and unworthy.

His fingers trailed over her ribs, running over the edges of the dark bruise that was obvious against her pale skin. Though she kept her face impassive, she felt her body instinctively flinch away from his touch as it neared her broken rib.

His hand stilled upon her skin, and his palm flattened gently upon her.

"Your rib is broken."

"I know."

He raised his head slowly, and she could see the question in his eyes.

She didn't answer it. As far as she was concerned he didn't have to know how it happened. He already knew who and why, and that was enough for her.

Instead, she remained immobile, frozen beneath his touch. His hand remained against her as it cradled the broken bone just beneath her skin.

His touch was far kinder than she had expected from him; he was the one that had allowed this to happen, after all.

"And he did this to you?" Rey remained silent, trying to keep the tears back. She didn't want him to see them, didn't want him to know that his gentleness unsettled her so much. Especially when she decided that he was nothing but evil and that she preferred to have nothing to do with him. That she would kill him if given the chance. "Rey?"

"Yes," she replied, turning her head away.

She could feel the tension that seized him, the anger that locked his bones, and yet his hand against her ribs remained surprisingly gentle. He leaned closer to her, his mouth momentarily pressing against her ear. She could feel the brush of his lips against her skin as he spoke.

Though she was determined to hate him, her body betrayed her by pressing closer to him. Instinctively, she sought the strength that radiated from him as her heart beat a little faster and her skin tingled for more of his touch.

"It won't happen again."

A single tear slid free and a shudder tore through her, neither of which she could hide from him. He wiped the tear away before sweeping her into his arms.

Rey gasped, expecting fresh pain to explode through her, but the way he held her kept the expected suffering from coming. It was gentle, so sweet that she could only gaze up at him in dazed surprised.

"Don't," she pleaded softly.

He didn't respond to her simple word, didn't look at her again as he left the room. Rey squirmed against him, tried to break free, tried to feel some irritation again, but she was so beat down, so broken, that she couldn't muster much of a protest.

True panic ripped through her when he placed her down in the middle of _his _room. She tried to jerk free, but he grasped nimbly hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"You should be watched over. Broken ribs can be dangerous." He said simply, as if this was enough of an explanation for everything that was happening now.

It wasn't, but she didn't argue. She simply coveted sleep again, if she could.

They stared at each other for a minute more before he released her wrist. He lifted her smoothly again and placed her down upon the softest, most fantastic thing she had ever experienced.

It was only after she sank into the mattress that she realized she was in _his _bed. Her hands stroked over the thick blanket and silky sheets.

Then, the apprehension kicked in. She was in his _bed!_

She tried to sit up, but pain lanced through her side causing an involuntary groan to escape her. He was at her side instantly, hands tender upon her shoulders as he tried to push her back down.

She attempted to strain against him, but there wasn't much fight left in her at the moment.

"Rey, relax. I won't harm you," She eyed him warily, unable to believe him. He released a low, regretful sound as he shook his head at her. "You can't sleep alone tonight. You might puncture along. You have to be watched over, and since I much prefer my bed, you will stay here tonight. I can tape your ribs for you…"

"It's okay, I'll be fine." She assured him quickly. It would be a little too intimate if he did such a thing; it was bad enough he expected them to sleep beside each other tonight.

"Put your arms up." He held out the nightgown he had taken from her.

She frowned at him, before gingerly lifting her arms. She strained to keep her face blank as her body screamed in protest. He studied her for a moment before rolling the nightgown over her head with subtle ease.

She lowered her arms back down, relief filling her as her body relaxed a little. He adjusted it, pulling the material easily down her legs. Heat flooded her face, and she ducked her head as his hand brushed against her thigh.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, but refrained from commenting on her reaction to his touch.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why would I?" She tilted her head as she studied him.

Frustration darkened his face, and his jaw clenched.

"You are to tell me whenever someone mistreats you."

"Don't like it when your property gets bruised?" she retorted angrily.

She didn't know why she was baiting him, didn't know why she was being so rude when he had been nothing but kind to her tonight, but she couldn't stop herself. There was something about him, and this whole situation, that caused a volatile and swift reaction from her.

"No, I don't," he replied icily.

She scrutinized him, surprised to discover that her question had truly aggravated him.

"I didn't mean…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Didn't you?' Rey shook her head, but there were no more words within her. Mainly because she was certain that she owed him an apology, and she hated to be wrong, hated to say she was sorry. Especially to someone that was her enemy. "Come on, you need to rest."

She lay woodenly on the bed, and her fingers dug into the blanket as he laid it over her. He didn't lie down beside her but stood up, pulled off his coat, and disappeared into the bathroom that she had used upon first arriving. She listened to the water as he washed himself before returning.

"You will have to eat tomorrow."

Though it was a command, his voice was nowhere near as gruff as it had been before. She didn't take offense to the order; in fact, she sensed a hint of worry in his tone and demeanor. It warmed her further.

Maybe she was far more bewildered and exhausted than she realized. Especially if she was already feeling as if she could trust him again, when she had so firmly decided that it was the last thing she was ever going to do.

"I will."

She closed her eyes and settled in beneath the thick comforter. The mattress sank beneath his weight. Rey didn't open her eyes again; despite her determination to stay vigilant, she was already falling asleep.

Strangely secure in the bed of her enemy.

* * *

**A/N - Dang, shit went down in that chapter. I know it was intense, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Welcome back! I'm super excited for you to read this chapter! Let's just say it's the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**NicoleRen: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you like this chapter!**

**a.k.n23: Wow, I'm so happy you feel so strongly about the story! We'll see whether Rey will ever swallow that infamous Jedi pride...**

* * *

"Hux?" The general rose to his feet.

"Yes Ren?" Hux looked at him expectantly.

Leaning against the doorway, he fought the urge to strike the man down then and there.

"I'd like to know why you think you have the right to lay your hands on my property."

He looked confused as he frowned at him, but Kylo had not missed the alarm that flashed through his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play with me, Hux. I will not hesitate to kill you," the man took an instinctive step back as his fight or flight response kicked into gear. "Now tell me, why did you feel you had the right to damage her?"

"I just wanted to see what was so special about her," He protested.

"And that involved beating her to the point of a broken rib?" Kylo was furious, aching to snuff out this man's life.

"I thought maybe you were training her, that maybe she had the same power you do," He admitted. "I thought I would prove to the Supreme Leader you were hiding things from him. But clearly I was wrong. The girl has no significance, she is weak and use-"

Hux was cut off as Kylo lifted a hand, sending Hux flying into the nearest wall. As the man struggled to his feet, his gaze drifted to the doorway behind him. Kylo knew that Rey had entered the room; he could feel her presence.

"Don't look at her," He commanded, and Hux's eyes snapped back to his face. "You will pay for damaging what is mine."

He began to draw his lightsaber, and saw Hux's gulp with fear, before feeling the soft brush of Rey's mind against his.

_Don't, _she whispered quietly in his head, _please don't._

He didn't understand her request. The man had tormented her for a week. Why didn't she want him dead?

Nevertheless, he obeyed her request, relinquishing his saber.

He walked over to Hux, and, looking deep into his eyes, commanded him: "You will forget every encounter with Rey that you have ever had."

He could feel Rey watching him as he shoved the newly brainwashed general out the door.

"How did you do that?" She asked him. "When I tried, it didn't work."

"Drawing your power from the Dark side makes you stronger," he replied simply.

She frowned, but didn't reply.

Kylo was surprised by the dark hostility simmering in her eyes. Was this the same girl that he'd woken up to find half sprawled over him, and her hair spread across him?

The awkward position had made it difficult to extricate himself without waking her. He'd been half afraid that if she'd woken he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from easing the frustration her body pressed against his had aroused.

She'd been so peaceful and trusting in her sleep that he'd almost forgotten she could be as prickly as a cactus.

It was impossible to forget it now.

"You would have killed him." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement.

"Are you saying he didn't deserve it?" He had to fight to keep the disbelief from his voice.

Rey tilted her head. The radiance streaming through the windows accentuated the deep brown of her hair. She was still wearing the nightgown, but in the sunlight he could see through some areas of it. He didn't think she was aware of the effect the light had upon it - if she had, he was certain she wouldn't be wearing it right now.

Something new began to curdle through him, rising up out of the hopeless pit that had been his soul for so long. Something that had nothing to do with his unfulfilled desire from this morning. He didn't know what was going on with this strange girl, why she affected him the way she did, but for the first time he admitted to himself that whatever she did to him was deep and profound. It was something that he had never experienced before.

He knew that she was special, that she caused a strange reaction within him, but for the first time he admitted that he was not going to let her go. He had been keeping her here, under the delusional assumption that he would one day turn her to the Dark side himself or give her over to Snoke.

He realized now he never would.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't," she responded quietly. "But it's not up to you to decide what he deserves, to decide whether he lives or dies. That's not right."

His eyes narrowed upon the frail slip of a girl. Was she really scolding him?

His hands fisted at his sides, and he fought the urge to go to her and shake some fear into her, because he was beginning to realize that she didn't have a healthy enough dose of it for him.

"Am I supposed to care?" He grated.

She blinked in surprise, her hazel eyes darkening with disbelief. Then, she shook her head, her eyes cleared, and her face became blank. Her hands folded demurely before her, but he was beginning to realize that it was just an act.

There was nothing demure or weak about this girl - she may play the part well, but there were many layers beneath her docile exterior.

"I suppose not," She responded, and even her voice had taken on that decorous tone.

"He harmed you," He reminded her, and her demeanor changed completely as she glared at him.

"I remember," she replied testily. "But don't you dare use me as an excuse, like you care."

Kylo paused.

"You really don't think I care?" He asked slowly. "You really think that little of me?"

She observed him with a keen new interest.

"I don't know what to make of you," she admitted. "I really don't. This whole situation… I don't know what to make of any of it. It's scary and disconcerting and I'm so far out of my league here that I have no idea what is going on. I don't know if you're just playing with me while plotting a way to get the map from my head. I don't know if this is the calm before you turn me over to Snoke. I don't know what's going on here and it's tearing me up inside! I've heard the stories, I've seen the damage you can do. I don't know how to play these games, I don't understand the hatred and resentment that festers here! How the hell am I supposed to know what to think, or what to do, when I don't even know how much longer I'll be allowed to live?"

Her voice was ragged and filled with raw emotion by the time she stopped speaking. Her shoulders were heaving, and her eyes were earnest and pleading. For the first time her facade completely crumbled and he was able to see the terrified, irate girl beneath the timid exterior. She folded her hands before her and tried to appear sedate one more, but they both knew she couldn't un-ring that bell.

For the first time he began to understand how she truly felt. She had kept so much of it hidden from him, but in that one brief moment she had laid it all bare. He started to see her in a new light, and though he had known something more lay beneath her docile exterior from their confrontation on Starkiller Base, he began to truly see the pride and heart of this trapped, cornered girl.

He had tried to be as temperate with her as possible, but after the events of today he realized it was going to take a lot more to earn her trust, and he was beginning to understand that he wanted it.

It was strange to realize he was going to have to work for this; he was used to getting whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was used to women throwing themselves at him - even if he never reciprocated - not ones constantly challenging him and refuting him.

She wasn't even quite a woman in his eyes, not yet anyway. She was young, and she had known so little in her short life. Yet she was strong-willed, vibrant, and far more willful and captivating than anyone he had ever met.

"How old are you, Rey?"

She was startled for a moment, but then her mouth curved into a pleasant smile.

"I'm nineteen," she replied, and he nodded. He had figured as much. "How old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

Her eyes widened.

"Wow, you're old."

He snorted.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically. "Surely you aren't that surprised."

Rey just shrugged,

"I don't normally give much thought to my enemies, other than trying to survive them from day to day."

"I see."

"Do you?"

She met his gaze head on. It was a trait that he admired, even though her stubbornness and inability to look past his allegiances were beginning to aggravate him. He decided to let it go for now; to continue to bicker with her wouldn't get either of them anything other than frustrated and irritated.

"Come here, let me take a look at your ribs."

For a moment, he thought she was going to defy him, but she seemed to decide against it as she reluctantly came toward him. He tried not to focus on the subtle glimpses of flesh that the light revealed, but he found his gaze repeatedly drawn to her.

She stopped before him, her hands folded in front of her, but at least she didn't pretend to be demure as she gazed haughtily at him. He examined her carefully, admiring the fact that she didn't flinch when he pressed against her broken bone.

"They should be good in a few weeks."

"I know," She paused as his hand lingered against her side, holding her gently for a moment. "You know, I read something in the Jedi text about force-healing. But I can't do it myself. I already tried."

She seemed embarrassed to admit such a fact. He realized what she was trying to ask him. Force-healing was an ability drawn from the Light side of the force, one he shouldn't be giving into. But he could sense the amount of pain Rey was in, and knew he couldn't refuse.

He wouldn't heal it entirely, just enough to make her feel a little better, to make some of the pain go away.

He carefully pressed a hand against her broken rib, focusing his energy on transferring some of his life force to her. He could hear her sigh of relief as some of the pain subsided, and he pulled his hand away

"Thank you," she whispered, and he nodded in return, shocked at his own decision. He had tapped into the Light side of the force for the first time in years, yet he had no regrets. In fact, he felt fantastic.

She studied him for a long moment, seemingly trying to puzzle him out. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, to know what she would feel like against him, what she would taste like.

To solve at least a little bit of the enigma that was her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he moved gradually toward her. He half expected her to tell him to stop; he gave her the time to do so, but she remained unmoving as his lips brushed against hers.

She stiffened beneath him, and he pulled slightly away from her. He waited for her to shove him back, to tell him to stop, or to leave her alone. It was the last thing he wanted to have happen, but he didn't want her to think that he was going to force this on her.

She observed him circumspectly as she seemed to try and decide what exactly it was that he expected from her. He searched her hazel eyes before bending down and kissing her again.

Her surprise was palpable; he could sense some fright underneath it as she remained unyielding against him for a moment more. He believed that the fear she felt was more from the unknowing of what he intended rather than the actual kiss.

Then, to his surprise and delight, her lush mouth yielded and he could feel the heat of her breath against his lips. He cradled her face as he pulled her closer to him, careful not to scare her as he deepened the kiss.

She was one of the most magnificent things he had ever tasted. She was sweet and giving, her body was warm against his as she yielded even more, pressing closer to him. He hadn't expected this from her - actually he had expected some resistance, a fight even, but there was none of that.

In fact, she was far more receptive than he had ever imagined she would be, and she felt far better than he had ever thought possible. It felt right to hold her, to touch her. His hand entwined in her loose hair, smooth as silk as it slid between his fingers.

Her hands curled around his forearms and a faint breath escaped her as he ran his tongue against her lips. To his surprise her mouth parted further, granting him access. He explored her mouth, pleasure overtaking him as her taste seemed to brand itself upon him. He couldn't stop the low groan of satisfaction that escaped him as her tongue hesitantly, and then more boldly, met his.

He almost lifted her up and carried her from this room, but he knew he couldn't move too fast. She may be responding to him now, but she wouldn't continue to do so if he frightened her. And her ribs, he _had _to remember the ribs. He had to remember that she was injured, but even as he thought it his control began to swiftly unravel and his passion for her escalated sharply.

He pulled away before he couldn't. Pulled away before he lost complete control and either re-injured her or scared her. He'd never lost control of himself, but realized that there was a good possibility that it could happen with her. She unraveled him in strange ways, tested his restraint in ways it had never been tested before. She could make him a monster, or perhaps she could simply make him more human.

He wasn't sure which thought unsettled him more.

The force of her breaths caused her chest to brush against his. Stroking her cheeks he rested his forehead against hers. He savored the feel of her as he picked out the green flecks within her turbulent hazel eyes. He was trembling, nearly shaking with the effort it took for him not to kiss her again.

"I didn't expect that," Her voice was shaky as her grip on his arms intensified.

"Neither did I."

The admission rattled him as he brushed the hair gingerly back from her face. What was this girl to him? Why did she affect him so? What was going on here?

The questions raced rapidly through his mind, but he couldn't answer any of them. There were no answers for him. He couldn't deny that she was special, that he was supposed to have found her, because he knew both of those things to be true.

He was, however, beginning to doubt that he could keep her safe in his world, or even keep her safe from himself. This was not where she belonged. If Snoke discovered her existence, she would be forced to the Dark side or killed for her refusal.

What was he going to do with her?

She peered questioningly up at him, her concern and hesitance evident. He forced himself to become expressionless; she had obviously seen something that troubled her on his face.

"Ren?"

"No."

She blinked at him, her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise.

"That's not my name. You never say it. I want you to use it."

"Which one?" She asked, her mouth quirking up in a small smile. He sighed.

"Whatever you prefer," he muttered, knowing he would likely regret the decision. She grinned happily.

"I like Ben," she declared, and he simply rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do."

* * *

**A/N - What did you think of Rey and Kylo/Ben's first kiss? Let me know!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Here's another shorter chapter before we pick up with some angst again!**

* * *

Rey popped the grape into her mouth. She chewed the sweet fruit eagerly as she picked at the tray of food. She was starving from not having eaten yesterday.

She tossed another handful of grapes into her mouth as she made her way to the window seat. She hadn't read in over a week, and she was eager to continue learning, but she planned to wait for Ben.

She was worried that she would miss something or get confused when she read on her own, even though he'd said she was making good progress and was doing well on her own.

Truth be told, she simply enjoyed curling up next to him and listening to the sound of his voice as he read with her. She stared out the window as she thought about the implications of that admission.

Had becoming a prisoner caused her to completely lose her mind? Was she actually beginning to have feelings for this monster? The man who had killed his own father?

That was crazy, it was simply insane. It couldn't be possible, it really couldn't.

But she truly believed that she was, and she didn't understand any of it. She had thought that he'd turned against her. That he had purposely set Hux on her as punishment, but he hadn't.

Not only had he not known that Hux was abusing her, but once he'd found about it he'd been attentive and caring, not to mention fiercely protective and worried about her safety.

He'd even tapped into the Light side of the force to help ease her pain.

And then he had kissed her.

That kiss had almost been her undoing. It had left her completely bewildered, on fire, and longing for more. Longing for _so _much more. She ached for him to hold her, kiss her, and touch her forever. Yet it wasn't possible, none of it would _ever _be possible.

Though she didn't think he was, she knew there was a possibility that he was playing with her. That he was toying with her emotions only to make her breakdown more pleasurable in the end, more likely to turn her to the Dark side.

But if that kiss was a sign of anything, she thought it was definitely a sign that he wouldn't purposely be cruel or mean to her.

She just didn't know exactly _what _he was going to be to her. She was far from certain of anything these days. A few weeks ago she would have been terrified by this realization; she was surprised that she wasn't terrified now. She felt that it was because of him. It was difficult to be frightened when he was watching over her.

Rey frowned as she realized that she had never really been sheltered before. She'd always had to take care of herself on Jakku. The only time anyone she'd had people to look out for her was when she joined the Resistance.

Guilt tugged at her. She was daydreaming about something that could never happen, a life she could never have with her enemy, and her friends were still struggling, still fighting for their lives every moment of every grueling day.

Though she'd been given this brief moment, this reprieve from the famine, death, and struggle that had constituted most moments of her life, she knew it couldn't last. It could _never _last. His world wouldn't allow it to last. She was a foolish child for even thinking it might, a foolish child for not realizing the futility of this whole situation.

Her thoughts turned to Finn. He was somewhere out there, probably going through something horrific and possibly on the verge of losing his life already.

Sweet, gentle Finn, he deserved far better than what he might be enduring right now. Finn had vowed to try and rescue her, but they had both known that there was only a slim possibility for success.

Was there any chance that she might be able to get to him?

Her gaze traveled over the beautiful apartment with all of its magnificent things. She was lucky to be here, lucky that Ben rescued her from that other vile officer, but no matter how lucky she was, how good she had it, and how angry it would make Ben, she knew that she had to break free of this place. She had to get Finn and get them both to safety before it was too late.

Because no matter how safe and secure she felt now, it wouldn't last. It _couldn't _last.

It was only a matter of time before this all crumpled around her, and she had to do something before that happened. She had to save her friend before they were both doomed.

Her gaze slid back to the tray of food. If she was going to plan an escape, and free them both, then it was essential that she had as much energy and strength as she could get - but the idea of leaving Ben was enough to make her stomach twist.

Tomorrow she would start taking better care of herself; for now she simply sat in silent misery as she tried to formulate a plan to get out of here.

Though her makeshift weapon was still tucked firmly in her arm wraps, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to use it against Ben. She didn't have that in her, not anymore. No matter how much he exasperated and pissed her off, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that to him.

The first thing she had to do was locate Finn. It would do her little good if she was able to break free, yet unable to find her friend. If she got out of here, she would have to know where he was so that she could get to him safely.

She knew it would be tricky, and she would have to move quickly, but she was fairly certain that she would be able to do it.

She hoped.

Her attention was drawn to the door as Ben returned. She knew immediately that something wasn't right. His shoulders were too stiff and his jaw was clenched.

"Hux will be here soon," He informed her sharply. "Go to my room and stay there until I call for you."

"Okay," Rey swallowed heavily as she managed a brief nod.

"Rey," She turned back at the low murmur of her name. "I mean it. Don't come out of there."

Her temper bristled and she almost rebelled against his command, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to see the man who had abused her anyway, even if he now remembered none of it.

She slipped silently from the room.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Welcome back! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Rey hated the cuffs, but accepted the fact that she had to wear them or she wouldn't be allowed to step foot outside. She wanted to be outdoors so badly she could almost taste it, wanted it so badly that she was shaking with the need to breathe fresh air and feel it upon her skin again.

It was also the only chance she had of maybe finding Finn. Thankfully, she didn't have to argue with Ben as much as she'd thought she would in order to get him to take her into the town; she suspected that he meant for people to see her bound to him like any other prisoner and dispel some of the rumors floating around.

Rey ignored the questioning stares as Ben led her through the streets. Though she knew a Resistance attack on the palace would be futile, she still tried to absorb as much detail as possible about the town within the palace confines.

The cobblestone streets were clean and lined with sweeping, beautiful buildings, which it took her awhile to realize were actually homes.

First Order officers moved about the streets, and many had Resistance captives meekly following behind. Rey tried hard not to stare at them, tried not to notice the melancholy they radiated, but by the time they'd made it a few hundred feet down the road she had tears forming in her eyes.

These captives were thin, beaten, and marred with bruises. There were some that looked healthier than others, but there was still a bleak look in their eyes that left Rey shaken.

These were her people, and they were being cruelly used to serve the First Order. Ben had saved her from such a fate, but she had come very close to sharing their same end.

That thought didn't ease the anguish clawing at her, but only increased it. She was no better than any of these people; she didn't deserve to be spared when they hadn't been.

Ben grabbed hold of her elbow, pulling her close against him.

"Do not cry, do not show sympathy. If you do, then we must go back," he hissed in her ear, voice distorted by the mask. "You are not permitted to show such emotions, do you understand me?"

Rey swallowed heavily, her head bowed as she tried to blink away the hot sting of tears that burned in her eyes. How could she not show sympathy for these poor, broken people who were suffering unfairly?

Ben released her arm and took an abrupt step away from her as they neared the busier market section of the town.

Officers and citizens mingled about the shops and stores, and merchants selling their wares shouted to be heard above the hustle and bustle of activity. Rey's eyes darted over everything; there was no way she could take it all in.

She had never seen anything like it in her life, never even imagined that such a place existed.

They had so much here, while so many had so little. The greed and selfishness was overwhelming. Rage trickled through her, and her feelings of helplessness swelled to the point of nearly choking her.

"Amazing," she muttered, trying not to reveal the antipathy rising within her.

She felt Ben's eyes on her, but she didn't look at him again. She stopped abruptly as they rounded the top of a hill. Her breath froze in her lungs as a feeling of longing tore through her with such intensity that her legs nearly gave out.

Over the top of the walls, beyond the town nestled in the valley below the palace, were the woods.

Freedom was so close, yet so far away.

She was shaking, her fingers curled as she took a step forward. For a moment, she could almost feel the cool shade of the leafy trees, touch their roughened bark, and smell the earthy scent of leaves and dirt.

For a moment, she was there. For a moment, she was free.

Then reality slapped her harshly in the face, and she was back in the crowded market of the palace town. She wasn't free; she hadn't been free in awhile and may never be free again. She was far from the peace of the forest and her friends at the Resistance.

She felt broken, hollow, and even the solid presence of Ben by her side did little to ease the sorrow festering within her chest.

The crowd parted easily as he led her through it. Everyone scurried to get out of his way. Rey trailed silently behind, acting like the docile prisoner she was supposed to be, though now she didn't have to work too hard to act the part.

She was too upset to keep up with his brisk, purposeful strides.

Her eyes darted over everyone, rapidly searching for Finn, or the woman that had claimed him somewhere among the crush of bodies.

Rey stopped short as they broke free of the crowd, immediately revolted and somewhat nauseated as she came face to face with the stage she had been paraded upon.

"Move!" A sharp shove pushed her forward, knocking her momentarily off balance. She barely caught a glance of the woman that had shoved her out of the way. Rey managed to get her feet to move again.

She stumbled forward, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe in the packed street.

She turned back to Ben, freezing instantly as her eyes latched onto the woman that had claimed Finn. She was a few feet away from Ben and had honed in on him.

"Kylo Ren," the woman greeted, but Rey wasn't interested in what the officer had to say. Turning sharply away, her gaze scanned over the crowd as she eagerly sought Finn.

She spotted him almost instantly, standing among the crush of bodies, his cuffs chaining him to a wooden post.

Rey's stomach dropped and her heart leapt as she gazed at her friend. A surge of relief and hope erupted in her chest. The sight of him was one of the most amazing things she'd ever encountered. The moment that her eyes found him, his also found her.

Relief was evident in his bright brown eyes as he took a step toward her, only to be brought up short by the cuffs holding him in place. Tears filled her eyes; he still looked healthy, but there was a brokenness about him that robbed her of her breath. Cuts and bruises were visible on every part of his body.

Without thinking, she moved toward him, needing to touch and speak with a man that meant so much to her. Finn's eyes were bright with excitement, his mouth parted as delight radiated from him.

Rey couldn't help but smile back as her heart soared with happiness.

For one brief, shining moment, everything was right and she didn't know despair. She only knew that she had to get to her friend.

Rey was pulled back a few inches as her cuffs were tugged at sharply. She turned, about to vent her frustration when she realized that Ben was right behind her, his shoulders squared as he loomed over her. He turned his attention to Finn and she could feel the anger that coursed through him as he recognized the former stormtrooper.

Ben gripped the cuffs tightly, drawing her closer to him, forcing her against his body.

Rey couldn't stop her gaze from going back to Finn. She just wanted to speak with him, to know if he was okay, to have one moment where she could talk with her friend and reconnect with something familiar, something she missed so badly.

She realized instantly that she had made a mistake. Ben was infuriated, his knuckles white as he gripped the cuffs even tighter. Not even a slip of paper could separate them anymore.

Though no one around them seemed to have noticed her encounter with Finn, it was obvious that Ben had not missed it.

"Ben…"

"Ren," he corrected sharply.

Rey shrank back as hurt bloomed in her chest. She wanted to explain, wanted to tell him something, anything that would make that look of betrayal leave his face. That would make the wrath simmering just below the surface abate a little.

She didn't think he was in the mood to listen to her though, and she didn't know how to start explaining anything in and among this crowd.

She wasn't even sure what she _had_ to explain to him, or the extent of his anger. She hadn't done anything wrong.

Rey stared helplessly up at him. The woman appeared at his side again, drawing his attention away from her. They spoke briefly, but Rey didn't hear a word they said. Despite her best efforts not to, her gaze slid back to Finn.

Her heart sank and tears of hopelessness swam in her eyes. In his gaze she could see the awful despair of their situation, the complete realization that they were trapped.

And yet, she could also see a burgeoning fury within him as his attention turned back to Ben. True hatred simmered in Finn's eyes.

For the first time she was completely frightened of this whole mess. She had tried to convince herself that it would all work out in the end, that somehow they would escape. She realized now that they probably never would.

They would be stuck here, they would die here, and there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it.

A gloved hand wrapped around her arm, and she knew instantly that it was Ben, She lifted her gaze, but he was not looking at her. In fact, he looked as if he aspired to forget her existence as he released her arm in favor of grabbing her by the cuffs and moved quickly through the parting crowd.

Rey had to hurry to keep up with him as he strode purposefully forward, nearly dragging her behind him.

She looked back at Finn, struggling against the tears that burned her eyes. She was terrified that this may be the last chance she would ever have to see him. He was watching her closely, his face dark with fury.

Rey was nearly breathless by the time Ben hauled her into his apartment. He radiated fury, but somehow managed to silently shut the door.

"Ben…"

"Ren," he grated.

Rey recoiled, and she felt as if she had just been slapped. She could understand why she couldn't call him Ben in public, but they were alone now and there was no one near to question them.

"What?" she managed to sputter out.

"I told you to call me Ren."

Rey gaped after him as he released her and strode across the room, removing his mask and placing it on the table. She was well aware of the fact that he hadn't removed the cuffs from her wrists.

She stared dejectedly at them, wondering if they would ever come off again. She was afraid that they might not, and as long as they were on her she could never break free of this awful place.

She knew now that she had been completely wrong about him; he was just as cruel as everyone else in this hideous place. She doubted her ability to free herself of the cuffs, but at the moment she didn't care.

Terror drove at her as she strained against the cuffs, trying to yank her hands free of them. She didn't care that her wrists were being rubbed raw by the metal, didn't notice when she started to bleed.

She just required freedom, she simply aspired to be out of these restraints, and to have her life back.

She didn't want to be someone's captive anymore, someone's _thing _to use and order about as they saw fit.

Ben's hands seized her. A strangled cry escaped her lips as she tried to rip her hands free of his grasp, but he clung to her. She jerked wildly, resentment and frustration boiling in her veins.

She was tired of living in this place and playing by his rules. Tired of being ordered about and having her life dictated over.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop it," He snarled, pulling her towards him. With a light touch the cuffs fell from her wrists, hitting the ground with a thud. He seized her hands in his. "You're hurting yourself, Rey."

"You're hurting me!" She snapped back, trying to escape his hold even as she was relieved that the cuffs were gone. "I'd rather be dead than trapped like this! Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Enough!" He barked. "You would prefer to die than be separated from your lover?"

Outrage froze her as she gaped at him.

"How dare you!" She spat. He released her hands, tossing them away in abhorrence as he took a step back. "You know nothing of me! Nothing of my life! Nothing of who I am! You have no right to judge me!"

His dark eyebrows lifted sharply, and his jaw clenched and unclenched as a vein began to throb in his forehead. She could feel his revulsion as his lip curled in a sneer.

"There isn't much of you to judge."

Acting on pure instinct and with the reckless abandonment that had landed her here in the first place, Rey's hand snaked up his side with the agility and speed that had kept her alive for the past nineteen years.

That same recklessness would probably be what brought about the end of her life now as her hand connected with his face.

The slap echoed in the deathly silence that followed. Rey panted, trying to catch her breath as she glared furiously at him.

The mark of her bloody handprint was clearly evident against the hard curve of his cheek.

His head, which had been knocked slightly aside by her violent blow, slowly came back to her. His mouth parted and his eyebrows rose sharply as he stared at her for a long moment.

Beneath his astonishment though, she could sense the growing wrath building within him.

She knew she should be scared, but she wasn't. She knew that she should probably be begging for his forgiveness, but she wouldn't. She didn't give a damn what he said or did to her anymore.

She almost welcomed this, because at least one way or another there would finally be an end to all of this unknowing.

He stepped into her, forcing her against the wall, his face mere inches from hers. Rey found it hard to breathe, and her hands were shaking as she awaited her inevitable fate.

Even with what she had learned from the Jedi texts, she hadn't practiced enough to stand a chance at defeating him.

He pressed closer to her, his hands resting on either side of her head as he bent low, his nose nearly touching hers.

"It won't be _you_ I kill, Rey," he snarled. Her knees buckled as the implications of his words sank in. "I'll keep you alive, and I'll make you watch as I relish in his slow death. I've been kind to you so far, but I won't be anymore. I'll show you what kind of monster I can be."

"No," she managed to whisper.

"Oh yes," he purred. "And I'm going to enjoy it."

Horror tore through her, she was rapidly shaking her head as he shoved away from her, moving toward the door. She knew where he was going and who he was after. She had to stop him.

Finn was going to be punished because of her, because she was an idiot. She couldn't allow that to happen, not again.

"Wait! No, stop! Ren, please don't do this! Please!" She scurried after him, seizing hold of his hand, but he shook her off like a bug. "Don't do this! Ben, I'm begging you, please! He's my friend!"

Despair threatened to choke her as tears clogged her throat.

"I have _never _begged for anything from anyone in my life, but I am begging you, please don't kill him! He did nothing wrong! I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you ask, whenever you ask it of me!" She pleaded. "Punish me instead! Punish _me_!"

The force of her sobs shook her, making it almost impossible for her to breathe with her still healing rib. She couldn't move; her entire body was wracked with agony.

Blood continued to spill from her wounds, forming a puddle beneath her, soaking into her clothes, but she didn't care.

She didn't care about anything anymore. She had ruined everything, she had destroyed Finn's life. She hadn't freed him; instead she'd given him a death sentence and from the look on Ben's face it would be a long and tortured process.

There was a long moment of silence in which she felt she couldn't look at him. She felt as if she were dying, felt as if her misery was going to kill her.

Then, to her surprise, she felt the gentlest, most tender touch she had ever felt. His hands were upon her face, cradling her cheeks as he lifted her gaze to meet his.

His lips were on her, brushing against her cheeks, her forehead, whispering against her ear as he tried to soothe her.

Rey was stunned; her mind spun as his hands and mouth caressed her with a tenderness that nearly undid the horror of the past half hour.

"Don't," he whispered. The word slid over her skin making her body tingle with electricity at the same time that it completely undid her. "Rey, stop. You'll only injure yourself more. You can stop, Rey. It's okay."

His hands were in her hair, pulling her toward him, drawing her against him as he wrapped his arms around her and soothingly rocked her against his chest.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, that chapter was intense! What did you guys think?**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Just a warning, things get a little spicy in this chapter!**

* * *

Rey remained mute as Ben bandaged her wrists. His touch was gentle, his hands feathery upon her mutilated and sore skin. Her tears had finally subsided but she felt exhausted and completely defeated.

He was being kind to her again, and she didn't know why. Neither of them had spoken to the other in the past hour.

_Why had he come back to her? What had stopped him from going after Finn?_

Ultimately as long as Finn was safe, then she didn't really care what the reasons were. She had promised Ben anything he asked of her, and she had meant it.

Was it that promise that had brought him back to her? She wasn't going to risk him changing his mind. She'd overestimated his kindness and understanding of her, hadn't thought there was a snapping point within him - even on Starkiller he had been reserved, never truly intending to hurt her - but then again she hadn't slapped him in the face before either.

She supposed she was lucky that he hadn't just killed her outright.

He finished with her bandages, hands resting upon her wrapped wrist and fingers. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Why what?"

She swallowed heavily, wary of sending him into another frenzy but she knew she had to ask the question.

"Why did you pull me off that stage? Why haven't you told Hux or Snoke who I am? Why aren't you trying to turn me, or pressuring me for the map to Skywalker?"

His hands gently squeezed hers before he rose from the floor and sat on the bed beside her.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"Not particularly," she admitted, fiddling anxiously with her bandages.

He became withdrawn, silent for a moment as his attention fixed on the doorway.

"I had never met anyone else as strong in the Force as you," He told her. "I saw your potential the moment I entered your mind."

She turned toward him, her fingers stilling on her bandages as she studied his handsome countenance. He had wiped her blood from his face, but she thought she could still see the reddened handprint that was rapidly fading.

A small bit of shame crept through her. She shouldn't have hit him, but she'd never been one to control her temper. It had nearly cost Finn's life.

"Is that really all?"

She felt his gaze slide over her. She could only imagine what she must look like. Her eyes had to be bloodshot, she could feel the swelling in them. She assumed her face was blotchy and puffy as well. Her hair was in disarray, wild as it straggled about her face.

Her appearance had never mattered to her before, though, and it didn't matter now.

There was a reason she was here, even if he was hesitant to reveal it, and she knew it had nothing to do with her looks.

"No."

She nodded, not liking the strange pit that formed in her stomach as he confirmed what she'd already known.

"So then why?"

He ran his hand through his hair. It was already disheveled, and now it stood a little on end. He stood up and walked over to the window before moving back across the room. He looked like a caged animal as he paced restlessly back and forth. Tension and power thrummed through him and for the first time she saw him for what he was.

He wasn't just a man, or a monster, and certainly not her enemy. Really he was someone who was just as confused and uncertain about this situation as she was.

"Snoke warned me that as I grew in the Dark my equal in the Light would rise," He began quietly. "The moment I met you I realized he was wrong. You _are _my equal, but that is not contingent on your position in the Light, nor mine in the Dark. Because since coming together we have both drawn power from the opposing force."

He turned toward her, and their eyes met.

Rey knew he was speaking the truth. She had, at times, given into her anger and her passion. And he had been unwaveringly kind and gentle. Neither of them truly resided in the Light or in the Dark.

_So what are we, then?_

"We're the Gray," Ben answered her unspoken question. He stopped before her, kneeling down as he took hold of her hands. "The balance between the Light and Dark, the good and the evil. But only together."

Rey's heart leapt wildly in her chest. She didn't know what to make of this confession or what it signified. She leaned forward, bringing her hands to his face, stroking along the scar she had given him.

He didn't stop her, but rather leaned into her touch, eyes closed.

She pressed her hands tighter against his face as she brushed her lips tenderly against his forehead. She wished that she could do so much more, wished that she could heal the damage that she had inflicted upon him.

She couldn't undo what had been done, but she could attempt to soothe the lingering anguish she sensed in him now.

"Ben," she breathed, so completely lost and confused by everything that was happening to her. To them.

Ben was silent for a moment, studying her, then his fingers were in her hair and he was pulling her against him.

Rey gasped as his mouth claimed hers with a desperation that left her dazed and breathless. At first she was so surprised that she was motionless against him, unable to respond to the intensity and passion she felt radiating from him.

Then her shock was buried beneath the torrent of emotions that surged forth in her. She was shaking, rocked by the need that filled her, the desperation that seized her. She needed this, she needed _him_. It all felt so right, even though she knew the Jedi code said it was wrong.

In fact, even though he was something she had hated and fought against, she thought this might be the first right thing she had ever done.

There had always been something missing in her life, something that she'd been searching and hoping for. She thought it had been her parents, but she was wrong.

Now, with his mouth upon hers, and her body tingling with electricity and a fire building within her, she knew that it was _him_.

_He _was what she had been missing, what she had been searching for.

Maz had been right; the belonging she sought had not been behind her, but ahead.

His large body loomed over hers as he seized hold of her waist and lifted her easily up to deposit her in the center of the bed. Her heart hammered, and excitement and nervousness tore through her in equal measures as he came down on top of her.

His chest was firm against hers, the width of his shoulders nearly three times the size of hers as his arm wrapped around his waist and he lifted her against him.

The differences in their bodies were startling; he was unbending everywhere that she was yielding, and yet she fit perfectly against him.

He took advantage of a small exhalation that escaped her to take full possession of her mouth. Her fingers fell against the bare skin at the hollow of his lower back that his shirt had bunched up to expose. Her hands splayed over the rigid muscles that flexed beneath her as he settled more firmly between her legs.

He kissed her until she was breathless, kissed her until she couldn't think straight and was desperate for more.

His strong hands slipped her thing nightgown up her thighs. His fingers brushed over her bare skin, stroking her as he moved steadily higher. She wanted to scream with pleasure at the same time a bolt of fear shot through her.

It was all so new and thrilling, but it was also moving far too fast as the heavy weight of his body pressed her deeper into the mattress.

Rey broke free of the enchanting pressure of his mouth as reality crashed back around her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't get control of her surging body and tumultuous emotions.

"Ben, wait," she managed to pant out.

He froze against her, his fingers a tantalizing sensation as they stilled upon her thigh. Rey shook at the realization that it was the most intimate touch she'd ever experienced.

A tremor raced through her as desire sent her heartbeat skyrocketing again.

She'd never felt so torn before, never felt such overwhelming desire and belonging mingled with such pulsating dread of the unknown. She couldn't think, and she desperately needed just a moment to at least try and sort out what was going on.

His hands were upon her face, turning it towards him. She blinked at him as she focused on the beautiful, caring eyes before her.

"Rey, are you okay?"

She managed to nod.

"I'm just… I'm not… it's just too fast. It's all too fast."

His eyes scanned questioningly over her face. Then, much to her dismay, a dawning realization seemed to come over him. His brow smoothed out, his eyes were far more understanding as they came back to her.

Her face flooded with color, and her eyes darted rapidly away from him. She couldn't meet his gaze, she was too mortified by what he had undoubtedly just realized.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. "I would have gone slower if I'd known you were-"

"Stop," she interrupted him, too embarrassed to hear him say it.

He bent his head to press his forehead against hers. His lips were swollen from their kisses as they hovered over hers.

"Okay," he said simply, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead.

He rolled off of her, pulling her against his side, his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her against him. Rey was enthralled by the ease with which he embraced her, and the fact that he had taken her abrupt stop so calmly. His fingers were as soft as down against her wounded ribs.

"I haven't either, you know," he informed her. Her head shot up to meet his gaze.

"You… really?" She was shocked. Not only was he significantly older than her, but the way he handled her conveyed experience.

"No," he admitted. "But I _have _been thinking about doing that to you since Starkiller Base."

Rey blushed, and he simply smiled, pressing affectionate kisses across her cheeks. She was amazed by him, overjoyed by the tenderness he showed her, staggered by the fact that he had so easily accepted being denied something she knew he craved.

He was her enemy, and yet she knew now that though he could be volatile, he was not a monster. He never would be, not to her anyway. She knew it with every fiber of her being.

"What are you going to do with me?" She hated asking, but she had to know.

His quick smile was stunning, robbing her of her breath.

"Whatever you would like me to do." Rey couldn't help but smile back at him as she traced the ridge of his jaw. "I know you covet your freedom, Rey, but I can't give it back. But I can protect you. I will make sure Snoke never discovers your existence, and no harm will come to you."

Rey nodded, warmed by his words, but not at all comforted by them. There would be little either of them could do if Snoke arrived at the palace. He would undoubtedly sense the presence of someone strong with the force.

"You look exhausted," he noted.

"I am," she admitted.

"Sleep, we can talk later."

She didn't feel like sleeping; she enjoyed lying there and feeling him against her. She wanted to lay there and enjoy the simple awe of her strange and tenuous situation. Although she fought against it, sleep was swift and deep when it finally claimed her.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Timewriter21: I really can't take much credit for the writing! The story is very strictly based on the Captive series, and many lines are taken directly from the book! I'm glad you're enjoying the story though!**

* * *

Ben watched the light play off of Rey's hair. Her head was bent, her legs drawn up beneath her as she sat curled within the window seat. She had abandoned the traditional Jedi text in favor of a book that explored the legends of gray Jedi of the past.

Her instincts were quick and well honed - she had actually managed to slap him after all - but she hadn't yet noticed his arrival. He was actually able to observe her while she was enthralled by the book.

She may not be the most elegant or refined woman, but the longer her stood and stared at her, the more he realized that to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and always would be.

He felt a strange surge of emotion as he watched her; it was an emotion he had never felt before, and one that he couldn't figure out right now.

She finally realized that he was there as she lifted her head and blinked at him in surprise. A small smile spread over her face that lit her delicate features and sparkled in her hazel eyes.

She swung her feet down and placed the book beside her as she rose. Her wrists were still bandaged, the fresh white cotton a stark contrast to her worn arm wraps that she still donned every day.

She was alluring without meaning to be, beautiful without even trying, and she was his. The possessive feeling was so strong it almost consumed him. In that moment, he knew it was true, he knew that she was his, and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"Hello," Her gaze darted away shyly as her cheeks flooded with color. He had left her sleeping this morning, unwilling to wake her after the events of yesterday. Now her uncertainty raced to the forefront as she fiddled with the bandages and shifted nervously.

"Rey," he greeted warmly. "Did you eat?"

She nodded, but her smile was tremulous as she looked at the tray of food. He could almost see the wheels spinning in her head, as more than thoughts of food crossed her mind. Her expression cleared as she met his gaze again.

He could sense the questions lingering just beneath her calm exterior. He was surprised when she held her tongue, realizing that was a first since he had met her.

"Rey?"

She smiled brightly at him, but it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"This book is really interesting."

He glanced at the text resting upon the seat. He pulled off his cloak and rolled his tense shoulders as he tossed it over the coat rack by the door. He could guess at what troubled her, but if she didn't choose to speak about it, then he wasn't going to force her to.

It wasn't something that he really cared to discuss anyway.

Ben knew she was desperately worried about the Resistance, and what he did when he left for the day, whether the same man who curled up in bed with her at night was out murdering her friends during the daylight hours.

He had no desire to give her the answer to that question.

She watched him as he silently moved toward her. He was itching to touch her again, to feel her once more. Her head tilted back as she stared up at him and her breath came more rapidly. He smiled at her, pleased to know that he affected her as much as she affected him.

He caressed her face, his hand twining into her hair. Her eyes were bright as she looked up at him. She truly was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen.

He bent over her as he pressed a soft kiss to her full lips. His arms encircled her waist and he lifted her against him, holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She melted against him, nestling easily into his body. He was amazed by how incredible she felt, how right all of this was. Like the missing piece of a puzzle, she blended seamlessly against him, melding to him in all the right places.

How in the galaxy had it come to this? That _he, _of all people, had managed to find himself in this situation, ensnared by the allure of a rebel. It was unthinkable and at the moment he found himself not caring as he lost himself to the feel of her mouth and body against his.

He was so lost to her that he didn't hear the knock on the door until it was too late. Ben froze, his hands stilled on Rey as he pulled slightly away from her. Dazed passion still darkened her eyes as a blush colored her face.

Though Ben couldn't see the general, he knew it was Hux who had entered. He could feel the force of Hux's gaze as it bore into his back.

"Don't let me interrupt you, Ren," Hux purred as he closed the door behind him. "I don't mind."

Apprehension shot through Rey's eyes, her appalled gaze darted toward Hux, but Ben held her still as he kept her sheltered from Hux's scrutiny. A scrutiny he knew would be cruel, and far more leering than Ben would like to expose her to, even if he could make Hux forget afterwards.

He held her for a moment more before sliding her feet gradually back to the ground. How had he missed Hux's approach? He usually sensed the general the moment he hit the hallway. Hux carried a wave of cruel depravity with him that was impossible to miss.

"Go to my room," he instructed her, before lowering his voice to a murmur. "I'll take care of this."

"By all means continue," Hux drawled. "I'll wait. I'd even enjoy watching."

Horror bloomed in Rey's gaze, and she tried again to look at Hux, but Ben held the back of her head.

"Rey," Ben growled. Her attention came back to him, her lips - still swollen from his kiss - began to tremble. He could sense her revulsion, her hatred at being in the presence of the man who had abused her for a week. "Go."

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. He released her, taking a step back as she squared her shoulders and locked her jaw. She turned away from him, keeping her chin raised as she strode across the room, not looking at Hux as she moved.

"What are you doing here, Hux?" he inquired when he heard the faint click of the door closing behind Rey.

"You know, the girl is really not your type, Ren," Hux commented. "You should really give me a turn with her."

Ben had to fight the urge to punch the ginger man in the face.

"You never saw a girl here," he intoned, and Hux's eyes glazed over as the force of his words washed over him.

"I never saw a girl here," he repeated, before blinking back to his senses. "Your presence is required tonight."

"What for?"

"We've been receiving what appears to be credible information about the Resistance from a man offering his services as a spy," Hux told him. "He is coming to the palace tonight. Snoke being unavailable, you are to search his mind and root out any hidden intentions before we act on any of his information."

Ben's gaze darted toward the closed door. He didn't want Rey to know about this; she would be furious at the idea that there had been a spy in the midst of her precious Resistance.

And if this spy really had valuable information that would bring down the Resistance, Ben wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear what it was.

* * *

Ben stood in the throne room of the palace, where a hologram of Snoke loomed before him. He was a large and imposing figure, as well as sadistic. He ruled with an iron fist, and no one stepped out of line.

Anyone that disobeyed was killed outright. He ruled by fear and he had led them to many victories. The officers of the First Order respected and obeyed him for those reasons alone.

Ben felt he should respect him too, as he was his master and had succeeded where many had failed, but Ben felt nothing for the man except an intense loathing.

"We have a potential spy in the Resistance, who is offering us some very valuable information."

"So I've been told."

"He has some very interesting information for us," Snoke told him with a smirk. "About the Jedi girl."

Ben was thankful for his mask and that Snoke was not present in the room to sense his immediate distress.

At that moment, Hux entered the room escorting none other than Poe Dameron.

Ben's eyebrows raised in shock. He had interrogated this man not so very long ago. He doubted his allegiances could have changed so quickly.

Poe looked shocked to see him as well, but quickly concealed his nerves.

"Tell the Supreme Leader and Ren what you told me," Hux commanded him.

Poe just flashed the ginger a smile, but Ben sensed it wasn't genuine.

"After escaping the base on D'Qar, General Organa realized that the scavenger girl, the one with Force abilities, was unaccounted for. She was captured by First Order troops, and we believe auctioned off as a common prisoner on this very planet."

Ben felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach as uneasiness curdled through him. What kind of a mess had he gotten himself into with her?

"You will hold a banquet tonight with all of the officers of the First Order," Snoke commanded. "And they will bring with them any Resistance slaves that might be in their possession at the moment. Kylo Ren, you and our guest will examine them."

"Perhaps it is your girl, Ren," Hux taunted him. "I heard you've finally taken one."

Ben was confused for a moment, before remembering that Hux did not recall ever seeing Rey due to his memory wipe.

"I think I would notice if my slave was the same girl I faced on Starkiller Base," Ben snapped. "I do not find it necessary for her to attend this event."

Snoke considered for a moment, hologram flickering as he pondered.

"We know not what training this scavenger has received. And you have been weakened in the Force following the demise of your father," Ben winced beneath the mask at Snoke's callous words. "It may very well be that she has gotten inside your head. I require that our guest see the girl, just in case."

"Of course," Ben murmured in consent, struggling to remain calm. "Whenever you wish to stop by, Mr. Dameron. I will join the rest of you later."

Ben strode swiftly from the room. It took everything he had not to break into a run and race back to Rey.

* * *

**A/N - Is Poe really a traitor to the cause? What do you think?**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rey jumped as the door to the apartment was flung open with a bang and Ben walked into the room. He seemed unreasonably irritated and tense right now, rage rolling off of him in waves.

A small tremor began to work its way through Rey. She had never seen Ben look like this, not even after she slapped him. The strange mix of anger and apprehension clinging to him left her breathless.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Your beloved Resistance was stupid enough not to notice a spy in their midst," he growled, and Rey's heart dropped. "A spy who has now informed Snoke that you are in captivity somewhere on this planet."

Rey's heart sputtered for a beat before leaping wildly within her ribcage as a cold chill crept down her spine.

"I don't understand."

"Don't you?"

In that moment, the realization hit her. This was it. This was the day that Ben would turn her over to Snoke.

Rey shook her head, trying hard not to seem frightened, but she knew she was failing miserably. No matter how much she fought it, she could feel the horror showing on her face.

Then, a flicker of movement behind his back caught her attention. Her eyes widened, terror coursing through her as adrenaline slammed into her veins. She could only gape in silent dismay as the man behind Ben strode toward them. She didn't understand though, her mind could not comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

It was impossible. What she was seeing was completely _impossible._

She took another step back as the overwhelming urge to flee began to consume her. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She was trapped, cornered within these rooms by two men, one of which she was troubled she might be falling in love with.

The other was a man that she had once trusted with her life but who had most likely come here to end it. She was trying to breathe, but her ribs and her panic were making the simple task exceptionally difficult right now.

And then, she gave into her instinctual urges. Ben's loud curse followed her as she darted through the door of his bedroom, flew over the top of his bed, and raced for the door to the library.

She didn't look back, didn't hesitate in her heedless rush forward. She didn't even stop to think about where she could possibly be going.

She fled through the library. She didn't kid herself into thinking she could truly escape, but she had to try. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Rey wished she had her makeshift weapon to defend herself with, but it was tucked under her mattress and probably wouldn't do her much good anyway. At least it would have been something though.

She threw things behind her as she ran, tossing a chair here, an end table there, in an attempt to knock them off of their pursuit. She wasn't even entirely sure they were still behind her until she heard a reassuring grunt of pain as a piece of furniture made contact with one of her intended targets.

She grabbed hold of the library door, slamming it shut behind her as she leapt forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a rushing blur coming at her. Rey ducked low, darting to the side as the blur dove at her.

A small yelp escaped her as a hand skimmed over her back, but she dove forward, just barely managing to escape its seeking grasp. It wasn't Ben thay had leapt at her - she would know his touch anywhere - but rather the _traitor._

Her ribs screamed in protest, but they didn't slow her down as fear for her life outweighed the agony. She scrambled back to her feet, leaping onto one of the sofas, and jumping over the back of it in an easy, graceful motion.

There was a frustrated shout behind her, but she ignored it as she bounded forward. The door was right there, just feet away from her. For the first time since the chase had started, true hope bloomed in her chest, and excitement pounded through her.

She had managed to avoid the two men in an enclosed space, surely she could get free. Surely she would escape this never ending nightmare.

Her fingers scrambled over the door as she worked hastily through the locks that had been thrown. Locks that were rarely ever in place, as she had learned earlier when Hux walked in on them.

Locks, she realized, that the _traitor _had put in place.

The door was almost open a foot when a hand slammed against it, banging it shut with a resounding crash that echoed throughout the room. She tugged uselessly on the handle for a few moments more, feeling like a fool as despair filled her.

She almost screamed for help, but there would be no one to come to her aid. No one to save her. She was trapped and she'd been _discovered. _There was no escaping that fact.

Not with Poe here now.

He was not one of her allies, but a First Order spy. He had come here to root her out, hand her over, and use her as a weapon against her own people.

Well, the joke was on him then, wasn't it? Because no matter what they did to her, she would never turn to the Dark side, never help them defeat the Resistance.

She was willing to accept the fact that she would die at Snoke's hands. She just wish it hadn't come to this. The sting of betrayal was sharp; she had always liked Poe, she had trusted him, enjoyed spending time with him, had learned from him, and in return had taught him a few tricks of her own.

And the entire time he had been planning to betray her. She was shaking, her body trembling with the bitterness radiating through her.

A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her against an inflexible body she recognized instantly as Ben's. She remained wooden within his grasp. She didn't try to kid herself; they had grown close, and she believed he might even care for her, but his loyalty would always be to the First Order.

He could not protect her from this, even if he chose to, which she wasn't sure he would. She was his enemy after all.

He turned her away from the door, spinning her to face Poe. She glared ferociously at him, resentment curling through her. She'd stab him right now if she had her weapon, and she wouldn't even think twice about it.

"I take it you two know each other," Ben grated, his voice low in her ear. She clamped her jaw shut, resisting the urge to swing her hanging feet back to kick him in the shin. Pissing him off right now would do her little good though.

"Put me down!" she snapped. Seeming to realize that she wasn't going to bend, Ben placed her unhurriedly down but didn't release her. He kept his arm latched around her waist. "I will never join the First Order! No matter what happens, no matter what is done to me, I will never turn to the Dark side."

His fingers clutched on her stomach as he pulled her closer against him, pressing her back flat against him. Astonishment filtered over Poe's face as he surveyed her and Ben.

She shuddered, wishing she could take solace in his arms, like she had before, but she knew there was no solace to be found this time. He couldn't protect her from this, couldn't stop Snoke from torturing her, not once Poe revealed who she truly was. She didn't even pretend to kid herself that he could, it would be impossible.

Rey closed her eyes, fighting the hot wash of tears.

"I can't let you turn her in, Dameron." Rey's eyes flew open in shock as Ben's hand brushed briefly across her stomach stroking her soothingly. She was trembling within his grasp, uncertain about what he was saying. Uncertain she had heard him right.

He released her, pushing her behind him, pinning her against the door.

"I can't let you tell Snoke."

Amazement radiated from Poe as his gaze darted wildly between them.

"What are you saying?" He demanded.

"I am saying that you will not be leaving this room until we figure something out, but it will not involve you taking her, and it will not involve you telling Snoke who she is."

Rey rested her fingers on Ben's back, too taken aback to move for a moment. Slowly, she peered around him to look at Poe.

"I may not have my lightsaber on me at the moment, but I can still take you," Ben warned.

Rey gaped in astonishment, and Poe's mouth dropped open as his dark eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Ben," she breathed. Her fingers curled into the shirt he wore. She was awed by the fact that he was willing to protect her. He was going against the Dark side, going against the First Order, for _her._

"She can't stay here," Poe retorted. "You know that."

"You're not giving her to him!" Ben took a threatening step toward Poe.

Rey jerked on his shirt, trying to pull him back. His body quivered with rage, his muscles vibrated with it. She didn't want to die, didn't want to be handed over to be tortured, but she also wasn't going to watch the two men fight because of her.

"I never planned to," Poe told him.

Both Rey and Ben started at his words.

"Excuse me?" Ben grated.

Poe rocked back on his heels as he studied the two of them.

"Apparently we have a lot to discuss, but you can be rest assured that I am not here to turn Rey over to Snoke."

"Then what are you here for?" Rey whispered.

Poe turned to her, a small smile lighting his face.

"To bring you home."

Rey's fingers dug into Ben's shirt as she trembled against him.

_Home. Freedom. The Resistance. _

It was all so wonderful, and she craved it so badly.

Then Ben turned toward her. She could feel the alarm that filled him as she tilted her head back. She knew she couldn't keep the hope from her gaze, but there was a new sense of longing swirling rapidly within her.

Rey would have her freedom, but she would not have _him_.

She clung to him, unable to stop the surge of anguish that shot through her.

What was wrong with her? She should be embracing this, should be halfway out the door with Poe right now, not standing here feeling confused and heartbroken.

Her head dropped against his chest, and she could scarcely breathe through the jolt of loss that swamped her. There was so much between them, so much that would keep them apart, yet the idea of separating from him was almost unbearable.

He remained unmoving for a moment before his hand slid into her hair and he cradled her against him.

"Yes," Ben agreed. "Apparently we _do _have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**A/N - Looks like Poe isn't a traitor after all (like I could ever do my boy dirty like that). **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ben didn't move away from the door, and he didn't let Rey step away from him either. He wasn't going to let her anywhere near Poe, or Poe anywhere near the door, until he felt he could trust the man, which might never happen.

"What has happened here?" Poe asked, stunned.

"I might ask you the same question," Ben retorted sharply.

Poe's eyes shone with amusement for a moment before they grew serious and harsh once more.

"You know if Snoke discovers this, they'll kill her," Poe told him. "He might even kill _you_."

Ben felt Rey bristle, her fingers tensed on his shirt.

"And you plan on what, just walking out of here with her?" Ben asked with a bitter laugh. "You think Snoke will let you get away with that?"

"I have a plan."

"And it doesn't risk her life at all?" Ben growled.

Poe's gaze drifted toward Rey.

"There's always a risk in everything we do. We felt that the risk far outweighed the danger if it meant getting Rey back," Poe said firmly. "I was sent here to assess the situation, to find out if Rey was even still alive, and to see if I could get her safely out without jeopardizing either of our lives."

"And if you couldn't?"

"Then I was to leave."

Ben was somewhat put off by this statement. It made little sense to him, and he didn't entirely believe it.

"They sent you here just to have you leave if you couldn't do anything?"

"Poe has worked his way up in our ranks; Leia thinks very highly of him, she wouldn't risk losing him. Especially if she feels that she can trust him." Rey's gaze remained wary as she surveyed him.

Poe pulled something from his coat pocket and stepped toward them.

"Leia instructed me to give you this."

Ben shifted, blocking her with his body as Poe approached them. He snatched the thing from Poe's hand, and a low rumble of warning issued from him when Poe went to take another step toward her. Poe appeared startled as he retreated from them.

Rey held out her hand, accepting the pair of gold dice that had once hung in the Millenium Falcon. Ben had recognized them instantly from his younger years playing in the cockpit.

"She gave this to you?" Rey whispered.

"So you would know that you could trust me."

Her fingers trembled as she stroked the dice. Her eyes came up to Ben's and a single tear slipped free as they both recalled his despicable actions.

"Leia would never give this to anyone she didn't trust," Rey told him gently, and he knew it to be true.

Ben wiped the tear from her cheek, and his hands enfolded hers as he turned his attention back to Poe.

"And can she trust you?" Ben challenged. "Can _I _trust you?"

Poe nodded.

"If you desire her safety as much as Leia and I do, then yes, you can trust me."

Ben studied him carefully, not at all convinced by his words.

"What was supposed to happen if you couldn't get her or yourself out of here safely?"

Poe leaned back, folding his hands behind him, his eyes sad and grave.

"If I am unable to get us both to safety, I am to leave so that Leia can come here.

"Excuse me?" Rey asked sharply, her head snapping up at Poe's words.

Poe was silent for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She's not going to risk losing us both. If I couldn't get you free then I was to leave and Leia was going to offer herself in trade for you."

Rey's breath hissed out of her, and her hands clutched around the dice.

"That's crazy! Why would she do such a thing?"

"Because you're the future of the Resistance, you have the potential to be a Jedi, and likely the only person who can convince Luke Skywalker to come back."

Rey shook her head.

"No, she can't do that! There are thousands of other lives that depend on her. Mine is nothing compared to that. _Nothing! _She knows better than to do something so foolish!"

Poe studied her silently. Ben was unable to wrap his mind around the words that Poe had just uttered. Leia was willing to give up her life for Rey.

He stared at Rey's countenance, noting the stubborn set of her jaw and the fire in her bright eyes. There was a rod of strength and courage that ran through her that was both admirable and slightly frightening. She was reckless, a danger to herself, and she had to be protected from the cruelty of the world.

To give _his _life for her didn't seem so unbelievably farfetched.

It was a strange realization, one he had never experienced before, and had never expected to experience.

For her, he could and would do anything.

Poe shrugged.

"If I couldn't succeed in saving you, I was to try for Finn and retreat. Is he still alive?"

"Yes," Rey whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

"Good," Poe heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm sure I'll be able to get to him. Leia won't have to come for you."

"She was going to sacrifice herself for Finn too?" she breathed, but Poe shook his head.

"No. Leia cares for Finn, and he's an important member of the Resistance, but she wasn't going to come for him. You're the Jedi, Rey, and you are far more important to the cause than Finn."

Rey shook her head forcefully at him.

"No, I'm not!" She protested. "Finn is a strong fighter, he rallies people to the cause, and he has inside knowledge of how the First Order operates."

"As a Jedi, you would be able to rally the rebels to battle even more so than Finn," Ben explained sympathetically.

Rey bit her bottom lip, and her gaze darted swiftly up to him.

"I don't want this. I didn't want _any _of this."

She looked so lost, so frightened and sad. He had never seen her like this; even dirty and bedraggled she had displayed an air of defiance that was admirable.

"I know," Poe said. "But it has to be dealt with."

She turned back to him.

"Leia had to know it would be a suicide mission, that they wouldn't release me, no matter what."

Poe's gaze darted to Ben.

"It was a chance she was willing to take, if it meant she had a chance at saving you, at saving the future of the Resistance."

Rey tore free of his grasp and strode rapidly to the door of the library where she stopped, and stood uncertainly. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, she seemed torn, lost.

"I'm not the future of anything," She said softly. "I'm not a Jedi, and never will be."

"That's not what Leia thinks," Poe assured her. "And believe me, the General always knows best."

Rey's gaze flickered, and then she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"You're right."

Then she was moving again, coming back to Ben, slipping her hand into his. He didn't think she was aware of the fact that she had just sought him out for comfort, but he was pleased by the notion. She stared up at him for a moment, her eyes searching his face.

"What do we do now?"

He didn't have an answer for her, but Poe did.

"Now, we make a plan to get you out of here."

Dismay filled Rey's eyes, and Ben felt a sharp twinge in his chest. His entire being recoiled at the very idea.

He knew that she should leave, that she had to get somewhere safe, he just wasn't sure he would be able to let her go in order to do so.

* * *

**A/N - What do you think Rey and Ben will decide to do? Let me know!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Welcome back! Just a warning, this chapter is incredibly steamy, so if you're uncomfortable with that feel free to skip those parts!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rey stared numbly out the window at the gardens. She hadn't moved from the window seat since Poe and Ben had left to attend the banquet. They were both required to be there, but neither of them was willing to let her anywhere near it.

Ben didn't think that Finn was going to be brought, but he wasn't willing to take the chance. No one knew how Finn was going to react when he saw Poe in a First Order uniform, and they didn't need her presence there to further complicate things.

The only problem was that they hadn't settled anything before they left, and now she felt lost, confused, and torn between her friends and a man she was beginning to realize that she loved.

She didn't know when she had started to love him. She supposed it had been the night that he had comforted her after Hux's attack. It had been cemented by the revelation of their connection, the fact that they were each other's balance.

But what did that mean? Where did that leave her? Where did that leave _them?_

If she stayed here, she would forfeit her friends, cause, and freedom forever. If she left, she would be back with her loved ones, back in the life that she cherished so much, but she would be leaving a big piece of herself behind - not only leaving it behind, but turning against it, actively opposing it with every move.

She thought it should be an easy choice, life as a free woman with the Resistance or life as a First Order prisoner.

It wasn't even close to being easy though. Not when it meant that the next time she saw Ben would be facing him down with a lightsaber in hand. Not when it meant she could never hold him or feel him again.

She felt like crying, but she found the tears wouldn't come. Her eyes were as dry and empty as the deserts on Jakku. She sat for hours, unable to move as the sweet sounds of music drifted up from below.

The sun had set a while ago, and it was late when Ben returned. She hadn't realized she had drifted off until she felt his arms wrapping around her. He lifted her smoothly from the window seat, cradling her against her chest as he carried her from the room.

"Ben?" she whispered, though she knew it was. She would know him anywhere.

"Go back to sleep, Rey."

She curled closer against his chest. Her fingers threaded inside of his coat, pushing aside buttons on his shirt. She rested her palm against his solid chest, and sighed as her hand came into contact with his skin. She didn't think she would ever get tired of touching him as her fingers slid over him.

He placed her gently upon the bed and pressed a kiss against her forehead before he pulled reluctantly away from her. She watched through half closed eyes as he pulled his coat off, tossed it aside, and disappeared into the bathroom. She listened as he moved about, fighting against the deep pull of sleep that threatened to claim her.

He was back again before she knew it, his hand upon her shoulder.

"Would you like me to remove your wraps?" He asked softly, gesturing to her arms. It was a simple task that she could do herself, but she was warmed by the offer and nodded.

A smile flitted over his full mouth, one so rare and fleeting that it robbed her of her breath.

"So you've decided to reveal your weapon to me?"

Her face drained of color. She had completely forgotten about her makeshift weapon, but after the events of today she hadn't felt safe without it.

"You knew!" She accused.

That smile was back. She might have found it adorable if she hadn't been so rocked by his question.

"I knew."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the beginning."

She glanced down at her arms, her eyebrows drawing together as she studied them. She'd spent a lot of time making sure her weapon was safely concealed.

He leaned over her, and the heat of his body warmed hers even as a chill lingered from his revelation. His lips were just centimeters from her cheek. For a moment she lost all train of thought as she was consumed by the need for him to touch her, to kiss her.

Her fingers curled around his upper arms; she had to hold onto something to stay grounded in the sea of desire that was threatening to consume her.

"I very much enjoy looking at your body," He purred. "So I tend to notice when something's off."

Her eyes flew wildly up to his. She thought she should feel outraged by his comment. Instead, her traitorous body was thrilled by it.

"I… I don't even know what to say to that."

"That's a first."

Well, that sparked some anger from her. He chuckled, actually chuckled, as she glared crossly at him.

"Why did you let me keep it then?" She demanded.

He shrugged as he rested his hand on her wrist. She completely forgot about being irritated with him as his presence overwhelmed her ire. Even through fabric, she could feel the heat of his hand as it seared into her flesh.

She began to tingle with anticipation as she instinctively pressed closer to him. The pupils of his eyes dilated and his humor vanished as he focused on her mouth.

Rey almost whimpered from the clamor surging through her body as his gaze focused on her lips before traveling over her body in a hungry perusal that left her feeling exposed and aching for something she didn't quite understand, but instinctively knew he could help her with.

Only he could ease the ache building within her.

"I planned to see what you would do with it."

His eyes were back on hers as he leaned closer. Her hands curled around his arms, and her thumb began to stroke the tantalizing flesh beneath the thin material of his shirt.

"I intended to use it against you."

"I know."

She had expected him to retreat at the reminder that they were enemies; instead his lips brushed hers as he spoke. The feathery caress of every word caused her heart to thump against her ribs in response. It was torment, this touching yet not touching.

She wanted him to end it, wanted him to finally kiss her again, and yet she found she enjoyed the sweet torture.

"You would have actually tried to kill me?"

"In the beginning," she admitted. "And there's been a time or two that I was tempted."

His laugh was low as it rumbled pleasantly out of his chest.

"The feeling was mutual."

She couldn't help but grin at him.

"I imagine it was. Though, I think I was far more tempted to stab Hux than you." His amusement vanished so suddenly that she gasped in surprise. "Ben..."

"I won't let him anywhere near you ever again." The words were grated and harsh, his eyes brutal. His lips against hers were not teasing and playful anymore, but compressed into a severe line.

"I… I didn't think you would." She stammered. His muscles rippled beneath her hands, his lips curled in a small sneer.

Rey's hands tightened around him as she stared, astonished by the slip in his control, the blatant reminder of who he was and what he was capable of. Trepidation trickled down her spine, and she was unable to release his arms as she sensed something within him that had nothing to do with his hunger for her.

For a brief moment his vulnerability was exposed to her. Her heart ached for the man beneath this remorseless exterior, the one who wasn't like any of the other First Order officers, and most certainly wasn't like his hideously cruel master.

This was the man who read to her, took care of her injuries, and touched her with such tender reverence.

Love swelled within her and she nearly cried from the force of the emotion growing within her chest. It encompassed her as it grew and surged rapidly.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too," he whispered gently. Tears slid down her cheeks, and he wiped them lightly away with the pads of his thumbs. His fingers stroked over her face as a storm of emotion filled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you, Rey?"

She shook her head. She had no answers for him, and there were none in this situation, not for them. She simply wanted to be with him, in this moment, and forget about everything that was trying to tear them apart.

With a feathery touch she ran the tips of her fingers over his taut, full mouth. He shuddered in response, and his eyes darkened with desire.

"Let me get this off of you."

His hands were gentle upon her as he lifted her effortlessly to her feet. Rey stared at him in surprise, her lips parted. His full mouth curved into a smile as he slid her outerwear off of her, letting them pool on the ground at her feet, leaving her only in her undergarments.

Her face flared with heat and she ducked away from him as she stepped out of the material.

The handle of the weapon poked out of her arm wraps. His finger brushed tantalizingly against her skin as he undid her wraps, plucking the weapon free and staring at it a moment. His eyes were gleaming with amusement as he waved it before her.

"The nightstand leg?"

"Yes."

"Destructive little rebel." He held the weapon for a moment more before snapping it in half, letting the broken pieces fall to the floor.

For the first time she noticed that his legs were bare, and that he only wore a pair of shorts. His thighs were corded, and the muscles in them stood out sharply as he moved. Her pulse pounded as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid the material free.

She was staring, she knew she was, but she couldn't stop herself from taking in the perfectly sculpted muscles that ridged his abdomen, broad shoulders, and chest.

It seemed as if someone had decided to create the perfect man and had come up with _him_. And he was staring at her from under hooded eyes that made her toes curl into the thick carpet.

Kriff, she was in over her head. She had no experience with this. She felt like a child, at the same time she began to become aware of herself as a woman.

"Rey?"

His hand was gentle as it caressed her cheek, tilting her face so that she had to look up at him. There were no words left in her, nothing more she could say.

She stepped closer to him, resting her hands on his bare chest, marveling at the feeling as her hands trailed over it. He was unmoving beneath her touch, letting her explore him as she saw fit. She yearned to touch all of him, but her fingers froze upon the ridges that sculpted his abdomen, just above the line of his shorts.

He pulled her forward, kissing her forehead as he held her flush against him.

"You're beautiful, Rey."

She blinked in surprise. No one had ever said that to her, and though she knew it wasn't true, she couldn't stop the thrill of pleasure that raced through her at his words.

"No, Ben, but thank-"

"Yes, Rey. To me, you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

Tears burned in her eyes as she searched his gaze, but all she saw was honesty and desire radiating back at her. Her fingers curled against his skin and love bloomed rapidly through her chest. She couldn't fight the tidal wave of emotion that was overtaking her.

She tilted her chin back, drinking in the sight of him. He was magnificent, powerful, and for now, in this moment, it was just the two of them.

There was no Light and Dark, no Jedi and Sith, no Resistance and the First Order. It was just them, and they didn't have to worry or fear anything else, not here.

He bent closer to her, his mouth just inches away from her lips, his eyes intent upon hers. One hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head gently to the side as he bent to place a kiss against her throat, lips gentle and loving.

Her hands curled against his corded muscles as he dropped smooth kisses across her neck, her cheeks, before brushing briefly against her mouth.

Rey's knees trembled and she was shaking against him, barely able to stand as his tongue flickered against her lips. Her mouth parted eagerly to his hungry invasion. His arms locked around her waist as he lifted her off her feet, keeping her pressed flush against him. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he laid her on the bed and leveled himself gradually on top of her.

The weight of him was wonderful, _everything_ about him was wonderful. She never wanted this moment to end, never wanted any of this to stop. She wished that she could freeze time, that she could simply lay here with him and enjoy the miracle of this moment. She wished that they would never have to face the world or any of the horrible things in it again.

No matter what happened, she was going to enjoy this night. They were going to have one moment of pure happiness and peace before the harsh reality they were faced with came crashing back in.

His kiss became more urgent, fevered. She could feel the lust that he radiated. Her head was spinning, her body completely out of control as she held onto him, using him as an anchor in a world that was suddenly tumultuous.

His hands stroked her tenderly, moving over her in a whisper of a caress that caused her to tremble everywhere. He was positioned in a way that, if he wanted to, he could easily join them both in a simple motion, easily give them both what they were craving.

But he wouldn't, she realized, unless she gave him permission to.

She was shaking, close to tears as she turned her head, burying her face in his strong neck. She pressed her mouth against his solid flesh, clutching his arms as she tried to stabilize herself, tried to keep herself grounded though she knew it was impossible.

"It's okay," she breathed. "It's okay."

He didn't seem to hear her at first, as he didn't stop kissing her neck. Then his arms locked and he drew slowly back from her. She pushed his dark locks aside as she stroked his face.

"Rey?"

"It's okay," she said again. "I want this, Ben."

"Rey," His voice was a low anguish filled moan as he dropped his head into the hollow of her neck. His shoulders shook, and the tension in him was almost palpable. "You don't know what you're asking for."

"I'm asking for you."

His shaking increased and his hands stopped running over her as he cradled the back of her head. Her heart swelled with love. He was fighting so hard against himself, restraining himself because he was so fearful he might harm her, even though she was willingly offering him what he so desperately required.

"I'm yours, Ben," she whispered. "Take me."

He groaned loudly. She felt the snap, the point where he lost control and his craving for her took over. Rey gasped, and her fingers dug sharply into his back as he fulfilled her wish.

For a moment the entire world blurred; she could think of nothing but him. He was everywhere, over her, in her, a part of her as he sank into her completely.

Then, little by little, they became separate entities again. She could make out his hunger, his fascination with her as he consumed her. His thoughts mingled at the edges of her conscious as his pleasure engulfed her.

He craved all of her, could not get enough of her, he would _never _get enough of her, and she didn't want him to.

She realized at some point that the words _I love you _were spilling from her in an unending chorus that she couldn't stop until a wave of pleasure hit that was so strong that it washed her away into nothingness.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, pleasant memories rolled in like the rain before slipping away again. Dreams came and went, shadows spun through her mind. Ben was holding her, cradling her against his chest, whispering for her not to leave him.

She thought she heard him whispering _I love you _but she couldn't be sure.

Finally, she drifted into a state of profound bliss where she knew she was safe in his arms.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Get ready for some angst.**

* * *

"Rey! Rey!" She groaned in annoyance as she tried to roll away from the hands shaking her, but they were clinging to her, refusing to let go as they shook her again, this time more incessantly. "Rey!"

She batted at the hands, trying to break free, but she was so tired and they just wouldn't let her go.

"Stop!" She protested.

"Get up, Rey, you have to get up!"

It was the urgency of the voice that finally pierced through the haze of bliss and exhaustion that enveloped her. She cracked open an eye, frowning at the blurry face before her. It was too much effort to concentrate on the face, and instead her eyes drifted shut and she snuggled deeper into the delightful bed beneath her.

The voice swore loudly, and before she knew what was happening, she was heaved up out of the bed and tossed over someone's shoulder. She sputtered in disbelief as she was spun around in a circle then dumped on the bed once more.

"Get up, Rey, or I'm going to throw you in a tub of cold water."

She blinked in surprise as she tried to clear her blurry vision. Eventually her eyes began to focus and she frowned in indignation and disbelief as Poe came into view.

Then, reality crashed over her as she realized where she was. She gaped in horror, bolting upright in the bed as she pulled the comforter against her chest.

She still wore her undergarments, and while she hadn't been embarrassed for Ben to see her in them, she was mortified that Poe was.

"Poe!" She was completely disoriented. "Where's Ben?"

Poe had turned away from her, searching for something, but she didn't know what it was until a pile of clothes was dropped in her lap.

"He was called to an emergency meeting with Snoke. Get dressed. We have to go quickly, before he gets back."

"Wait! What?" She sputtered.

"We have to go Rey! Now!" He snapped impatiently. "Get dressed."

Shock flooded through her, and her mind spun in confusion.

Go? Now? Leave Ben? No, she couldn't. Not after last night, she could never leave him after last night.

"No, Poe. I can't."

"Rey…"

"No, you don't understand. I can't leave."

He seized hold of her face, having reached a snapping point.

"_You _don't understand, Rey. This is our only chance at escape, if we don't leave now then you will remain here, and Leia will come for you and she _will _die. Now get up, and get dressed."

Her mind spun, her heart was thrumming. She couldn't leave Ben. She loved him.

And though she wasn't completely sure, she thought he might have said he loved her too last night. But it was all so hazy, so distorted and confusing.

"No, Poe. I would like to stay. I can't leave him." Poe's eyes widened in surprise. "Poe, please…"

"You can't stay here Rey, I can't let that happen. No matter what, Leia will come after you."

"No," She seized hold of Poe's hands. "Not if you tell them I'm dead."

"Finn…"

"Tell Finn the same thing."

Poe's jaw clenched, his nostrils flared. He was staring at her as if he didn't recognize her, as if he didn't have a clue to who she was. And truth be told, she didn't really know who she was anymore either. All she knew was that she couldn't leave Ben.

"Finn is here, Rey. He knows you're alive. He's keeping lookout right now."

"Then tell them I'm happy, Poe, because I am. I have a chance, I know that with enough time he'll come back to the light, and I…" She broke off, her fingers clutched at the blanket. She heaved an irritated sigh before she turned back to Poe. "I love him."

Poe sat back as he stared at her in consternation.

"Rey…" Poe's gaze turned pitying, and sadness crept over his features as he shook his head.

"Please, Poe, I…"

He seized hold of her face, his hands cradling her cheeks.

"Snoke knows, Rey. Ben told him."

Her words broke off, sputtered, and died. Dismay surged through her, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She could only sit there and stare at him, her mouth open and her heart shattering as something within her died.

"No, not possible, her… no."

"_Yes_, Rey, he's determined to turn you. Snoke is arriving here as we speak to use you against the Resistance."

Suddenly she was choking on the air she desperately struggled to get into her lungs. Strange, guttural sounds were coming from her, and they didn't sound human.

She didn't feel human anymore as her heart shredded and a moan of agony died within her. Poe held her as she rocked forward, unable to fully comprehend his words, unable to function through the agonizing grief consuming her.

"I'm sorry, Rey, I'm so sorry, but you can't stay here. Snoke will have you killed if you don't turn against the Resistance, and he won't be able to save you. Now, you have to pull yourself together, we have to get out of here."

He pulled her out of the bed, standing her on her shaking legs.

"Don't make me have to dress you, Rey." She shook her head numbly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grasped hold of the clothes he thrust at her. She could only gaze dazedly up at him. She hated the awful pity in his eyes, hated the fact that she looked so weak and pathetic right now. "We have to go, get dressed."

Poe turned away. Her hands trembled as she pulled on her clothes.

She had never kidded herself with dreams of a future for them, but she had never expected this betrayal. She didn't respond as he seized hold of her arm. He pulled her through the library, the sitting room, and then into the bedroom she had used upon first arriving.

Finn was standing by an open doorway that she'd never seen before. It seemed to have magically appeared in the wall next to the bed she'd slept in.

Finn's eyes filled with love as he spotted her. For a moment, the sight of her friend was enough to make her forget her grief. A cry of happiness escaped her as she raced forward, throwing herself into his open arms.

He had lost weight, his face was gaunt, and his eyes were far wiser and sadder, but his arms were still warm and secure as they wrapped around her.

"Later, later," Poe was pushing them toward the open doorway, shoving them into a dark tunnel.

"What is this?" Rey demanded.

"Security tunnels, all the apartments have them. They lead out of the palace. We have to go fast though, they'll kill us if they find us, and it will not be a pleasant death."

Rey stared around the dark, confining tunnel in disbelief. The entire time she had been looking for a way to escape the route had been within her own room. She had been _sleeping _right next to it.

The realization only added insult to injury.

She kept her hand in Finn's, taking strength in his warm touch. She was struggling not to cry as they fled through the dark tunnel with Poe leading the way. She didn't look back until they arrived at the end of the tunnel, and then she only paused for a moment.

Rey vowed she would never look back after this, never think about anything that had happened within those hated walls again. Though she desperately wanted it to be true, she knew that she was lying to herself.

She stared down the darkened tunnel but didn't truly see it as her tears caused it to blur before her. He body throbbed with the force of the anguish consuming her.

She was leaving that world behind, and she would never return to it, but she knew that it would haunt her for the rest of her days. She would never escape what had happened within those walls, never be free of the torment his betrayal had inflicted upon her.

Rey also knew that the woman that walked out of this tunnel was far different than the girl that had first entered as a captive.

Finn tugged on her hand, pulling her forward, tearing her from her melancholy thoughts. She turned away, fighting back the tears of unhappiness and hopelessness that wanted to fall. She would never look back again, especially not now that she had her freedom.

They plunged into the sanctuary of the woods, blending seamlessly with the surrounding forest.

* * *

Ben was shaking as fury consumed him.

She was gone.

He had known it the moment he stepped back into his apartment. He had sensed her absence when he'd been downstairs, but it wasn't until he had returned that the lack of radiance and beauty had confirmed his fear.

To say he had lost his temper would be an understatement. He had been in a rage, furious at himself, furious with Dameron, and furious with _her._

"Ren," He turned at the sound of Hux's voice. "There's no sign of them outside of the palace walls."

"Of course there isn't." Ben sneered. Rey was smart, she was quick, and she would be far from here by now. He wouldn't be surprised if they were already off-planet.

qHe maneuvered his way through the shattered remains of his furniture. His display of temper and destruction could be blamed on the fact that his servant had escaped. All of the First Order officers would understand the insult to his pride.

But as he stopped in the doorway of his bedroom, he knew it was far more than that.

The scent of her assailed him, burning into his nostrils, flaring through his body, and caused an aching hunger to explode throughout him. She had been so magnificent, so free and giving last night and so delectably satisfying.

He had wanted her with him, forever, and had been consumed with the compulsion to turn her to the Dark, to have her by his side.

But even more potent than her body had been her words. Whispered words of love repeated over and over again as she embraced him. Words he had never heard before, but had relished and believed. Just as he had believed her vow to never leave him, to stay with him always.

Lies, it had all been lies, and he'd been the fool that believed them. He wanted to grab her and shake her, make her tell him why she had offered her body to him, why she had told him she loved him, and then left him the very next morning.

It was the treachery that made him angriest, the treachery that made him yearn to hunt them down and destroy them.

"The other prisoner? FN-2187?" He demanded as he turned back to Hux.

"He's also gone."

Rage suffused him one more, and he couldn't stop himself from igniting his lightsaber and slashing through the remaining furniture in the room. He stood for a moment, shaking with anger, barely able to keep his fury under control.

"We'll go after them, and we'll make them pay," Hux assured him. "There are already troopers gathering to hunt them down."

"If she is found, she will be brought to me, alive," Ben growled. "_All _of them are to be brought to me."

"Of course," Hux murmured in assent.

Ben moved toward Hux, finally beginning to understand the General's cruelty and hatred as those emotions took root in his gut, spread through his chest, and buried him beneath their crushing weight.

He had never experienced these emotions to this degree before, never knew it was possible to do so until now. But he relished in the hatred and bloodlust consuming him, they were the only things that helped to bury his betrayal.

It was not lost on him that a skinny wisp of a girl had managed to do in one month what his master had failed for years to accomplish.

She had succeeded in turning him into a coldhearted monster.

* * *

**A/N - Pretty intense, right? What do you think will happen next?**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I'll go ahead and say that you guys will NOT like this chapter. But I promise things will get better soon!**

**NicoleRen - Sorry for the late update! I do have a life outside of writing fanfic, unfortunately.**

**Lisottina81 - I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Royan Granger-Nott - I'm happy to hear that you're hooked!**

**meglooms - I'm sorry to have caused you pain! Here's the requested update!**

**RangerFox - I'm flattered that you feel so strongly about my story!**

* * *

Rey didn't have to look up to know that Finn had arrived. He'd been joining her here, at the same time, every day for the last month. Even if she hadn't been expecting him, she would have detected his presence.

He settled onto the ground beside her, remaining silent as he picked up a rock and leisurely skipped it leisurely across the lake.

Rey swung her feet back and forth, her toes skimming across the water. The cool water felt wonderful against her overheated skin. Using the back of her arm, she wiped away the sweat already beading along her forehead.

They sat for awhile together, neither saying a word.

Rey had started retreating to this spot soon after her escape from the First Order and her subsequent return to the Resistance. Finn had found her two days later. They rarely spoke, but they didn't have to. They had both been inside that place, both had been owned and used, and both had been forever marred by the First Order.

Though, Finn's experience had been far worse than hers.

She had been owned, but the extent of her use was her own fault. She'd willingly given Ben her body, mistakenly thinking that she was falling in love with the deceptive bastard, but that had been before she'd learned that he was intending to betray her to Snoke.

Though she hated him now, she couldn't deny the sharp stab of sorrow that pierced her at the thought of his betrayal. It brought tears to her eyes every time it crossed her mind, which was far more often than she cared to admit.

But, no matter how badly she'd been hurt, no matter how much she'd been betrayed, her experience hadn't been anywhere near as awful as Finn's. Though they didn't talk about it, she knew what happened to First Order prisoners who became slaves. They were used, abused, and discarded when their owners grew tired of them.

Even though Finn always wore long sleeves, every once in awhile his shirt would ride up and she would catch a glimpse of the marks and burns that scarred his skin. She'd seen the haunted look that filled his eyes when he didn't think anyone was looking.

She'd suffered abuse while in the palace, but it had been at the hands of General Hux, not Ben. He had broken her heart, but he had never intentionally inflicted bodily harm on her that she hadn't asked for. In fact, he'd been unfailingly tender with her.

Though she hated to acknowledge it, she had freely given him her body, and with it her last piece of self respect. It was a fact that she hated herself for, and tried not to think about. Especially since the thought still left her oddly shaken and aching with a need that would never again be fulfilled.

No matter how much she hated him, she couldn't deny that he would always own a piece of her heart. But it could only be a small piece as he had succeeded in shattering the rest of it.

After about an hour, Finn finally spoke.

"You had another bad dream last night."

Rey sat silently. She didn't know how to tell him she didn't have nightmares like he did. She didn't relive violent beatings and torture. Her dreams were about the last night she'd had with Ben, the awe she'd felt, the joy and love that had suffused her.

It was the loss of that joy, the loss of _him_ that caused her to cry in the night. For her the night was not about reliving torment, like it was with Finn.

It was about reliving heartache.

She had never deluded herself into thinking that anything between her and Ben could last. She would have had to die eventually, Snoke would have seen to that.

She _had _deluded herself into thinking that he might actually care for her. But that was before she'd learned that he had already betrayed her to Snoke. The thought still left her feeling furious.

"I don't think my nightmares are as bad as yours," she said quietly.

Finn reached out, squeezing her hand soothingly. They had never spoken about their experiences, though it was obvious that they'd both been changed forever.

But Rey had gained weight while in captivity, and FInn had grown thinner. He had far more bruises and scars than she did; hers were mainly on the inside. His experience had been far more physically taxing but just as mentally abusive as hers had been.

"That's a good thing," he murmured.

She tilted her head, offering him a small half smile. It was her fault that Finn had even been in that awful situation. He had allowed himself to be captured after she was taken, with the hope that he would be able to get them both free.

Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated just how much of a lockdown First Order slaves were placed in. Though, she'd been afforded far more freedom than he had.

She glanced down at her wrists, still scarred from the handcuffs she had tried to rip herself out of. All she'd gotten for her efforts were scars, and a pissed off man who had been so unbelievably tender afterwards.

She forcefully shut the thought down. Recalling Ben as tender and loving only reopened the raw and jagged lesions still festering upon her heart.

"You should have never been there, Finn. I'm sorry."

It was the first time she had apologized to him for her role in his capture; she hadn't been able to get the words out before.

He was silent for a moment, his gaze distant as he stared across the lake. He turned toward her, his eyes haunted, but there was something else in them too, something more.

There had only been one other man that had ever looked at her like that, and in the end he had left her shattered and broken. She was barely able to breathe through the grief that continuously clawed at her insides.

Ben had ruined her, and Finn didn't fully understand that yet. She hoped that one day he would. The last thing she wanted was to have Finn saddened because of her again, but with the way he was looking at her she felt it was inevitable.

"I made the choice to go after you, Rey. It was my fault that I was caught, not yours. Even knowing what I do now, I wouldn't change anything. I would never leave you alone, Rey, never."

She searched his face as she stared back at him. He was handsome, she'd admit, but it was not the dark, dangerous ruggedness that Ben possessed. Whatever feelings she could muster for Finn would be nothing compared to what she felt for Ben.

And now Ben was gone, lost to her forever. Finn was looking at her with the same amount of longing she'd seen in his eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, fighting against tears that threatened to fall.

Unlike Ben, Finn would never leave her alone, he would never betray her. Finn would love her and never seek to destroy her. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, to build her up again, and would sacrifice himself over and over for her.

Even knowing all of these things, why did she still love the bastard? Why couldn't she love someone as caring and sweet as Finn?

Rey shook her head, trying to deny his words.

"Finn…"

"It's okay, Rey. One day you'll forget him and you'll move on."

"You know about him?" She whispered as unexpected shame flooded her body.

She felt like a traitor and a fool. Finn, Poe, and Leia had all risked their lives for her, and she…

Well, she had given her heart to someone in the First Order, a Dark side Force wielder, and Snoke's apprentice. They had been willing to die for her while she had been falling in love with one of their greatest enemies.

She thought of Ben as a monster, and because she loved him she had also come to accept the fact that she must be one too.

"I suspected," he murmured. "You can't blame yourself, Rey, it was an awful time. Things were warped and wrong in there. It's not your fault that you trusted him. Of course you did, it was frightening and you became confused. He had a month to manipulate you, to make you think that you could believe in him, that you could love him."

"I'm sorry, Finn," she whispered. "But that's not what happened. He didn't manipulate me, and he didn't corrupt me. He was kind to me, he took care of me. I would like to say that I hadn't come to care for him, that I had remained loyal to you and everyone here, but I can't. I loved him, Finn… I _still _love him."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes wide in disbelief, and then shook his head rapidly.

"But don't you see, Rey, that _is _how he twisted you. He knew that by being kind that you would come to rely on him, trust him, and perhaps even convince yourself you cared for him. That way it would be more fun when he destroyed you."

Rey's fingernails clawed into the edge of the riverbank as she grasped it. She tried to believe Finn's words. Maybe, just maybe, she could move on if she believed them, but she couldn't. There had been a strange connection between them from the very beginning.

And though Ben had lied to her before, she knew that he hadn't been lying when he spoke about the balance they brought to each other and to the Force. That was the reason he had claimed her, after all. She brought out the Light in him, and he brought out the Dark in her. Together, they were balanced.

But Finn didn't know about that, and as far as she was concerned no one ever would, not even Leia. That was one secret that would stay completely between the two of them. It was the one secret that she clung to, the one idea that made her believe it hadn't all been a lie.

It was the only thing that helped to ease her self-disgust just a little.

"I don't think so, Finn."

"I do," He replied with more confidence than she had. "And one day you'll realize it too. You just need time for his mind games to wear off, and when they do, I'll be here."

Rey shook her head.

"No, Finn…"

Her words broke off as he clasped hold of her chin, turning her so that she had to face him. He wiped the tears from her face. Tears she hadn't even known she was crying.

"Yes, Rey."

Before she could react, he was leaning forward and kissing her. Rey started in surprise; she didn't know what to do or how to respond, but before she could do anything he was already pulling away from her.

She could only sit and stare at him as he smiled back at her.

"Just thought it was time for our first kiss."

Rey couldn't have disagreed more, but she didn't say so. She was being selfish by not telling him that, but she had already lost so much in the past couple of months that she couldn't bear to lose Finn's friendship as well.

"We should be going," she managed to choke out.

Nodding, he quickly climbed to his feet wiping the dirt and mud off his pants as he went.

Rey paused for a moment, still disoriented from the unexpected action, taking a minute to gaze across the water.

And if she thought she spotted Ben Solo on the other side of the lake, seething with anger, she was almost sure that was just her imagination.

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know, you're mad at me. But stick around, because things are going to get much better!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Leaning against the wall of the cave, Rey stared out the entrance. In the shadows of the evening, she could just barely make out the figures of a few guards, but she only saw them because she knew that they were there.

If she hadn't known, she never would have been able to see them amongst their strategic hiding spots. The caves were good shelter, but without fair warning that an attack was coming it was easy to get trapped within the thick walls. There were many escape routes throughout the underground system, but there were just as many dead ends.

Following her escape, the Resistance had fled to the Forest Moons of Endor, where General Organa had connections with the native sentient beings known as Ewoks who permitted them to construct a base within a network of caves.

Rey didn't fool herself into thinking she was alone out here; Leia had people watching her like a hawk since she'd been taken, but at least she had a little sense of peace and tranquility.

Well, at least until she sensed Poe coming.

She turned as the man emerged from the dark recesses of the cave. He leaned against the wall opposite her, his arms folded over his chest as he gazed at her.

Poe was quite similar to her, Rey had quickly learned. They both had quick tempers and impulsive actions. She felt like she could trust him, that she could talk to him.

"Do you think you'll ever fall in love?" she questioned.

He turned toward her, his eyes bright in the night, his dark eyebrows quirked upward as he studied her.

"Is that what you think you were?"

She was silent as she thought over her next words. Poe had to believe her, he had been in the palace with her, he had seen Ben's kindness for himself..

"Yes."

He swallowed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Rey, things happened in there, things I can't even begin to imagine…"

"Don't start, Poe," She told him sharply. "Finn may choose to believe that, but you know better. You were there, you saw him. You saw _us._ Do you really think I don't know what I felt in there?"

"I believe that you _think _you do," He told her gently. "And no, I don't think I'll ever fall in love."

"Oh."

He moved away from the wall, throwing his arm casually around her shoulders. He grinned down at her, and she couldn't help but grin back at him. Poe may not understand her, but he would always be there for her.

Together, they gazed out into the night. She was so absorbed in the comfort of her friend that it took her a few moments to realize that all of the animals and insects had gone silent.

Rey lifted her head slowly, her heart thumping wildly as she gazed out at the darkness. She searched for the guards amongst the trees and spotted their prone figures amid the darkness.

"Poe," she whispered.

"I know. Come on."

He pushed her deeper into the cave, with his hand on her back, as they made their way swiftly through the familiar terrain. The guards still hadn't raised the alarm, a low pitched whistle that could easily blend in with the chirping of the insects, but Rey strained to hear it.

It would be coming soon.

When they were far enough from the entrance, they broke into a run, feet flying over the rock of the cave floor. They might already be too late if the First Order was already upon them.

They took a side tunnel on the right, ducking as the ceiling became lower. Poe turned back and grabbed hold of one the lever that would activate the heavy steel doors that had been built into the wall.

"The guards!" she hissed, grabbing hold of his arm before he could close the gate.

"It's too late for them, Rey."

Horror filled her as the low pitched warning whistle echoed through the caves. Poe froze for a moment, and the gate was still partly open when she sensed something approaching. Poe effectively sealed the guards out as he pulled the lever and the doors slid shut.

There were many other tunnels leading through here. It could take awhile for the First Order to find the right tunnel, and the doors should buy them enough time to try to escape.

They retreated, moving as quickly as they could through the stooped tunnel. Rey's heart pounded rapidly in her chest, a crushing sense of time running out seized hold of her as something large and heavy slammed into the doors.

Rey was panting for air as they raced forward, running on instinct and memory alone, too disturbed by what was behind them to grab one of the unlit torches from the walls surrounding them.

Poe led her around another turn, pausing long enough to reach back and activate another set of doors. They weren't far from the main area of the base now, and Rey could hear the faint sounds of chatter and laughter.

Poe and Rey stumbled into the main hall. Everyone became silent as Poe spun around to slam another set of doors shut.

"They're here." Rey informed them.

There were a good hundred people in the room, and while panic claimed a few, most immediately assumed their stations, closing the three doors that blocked the tunnels from the main room.

Rey was dismayed to see that chaos took over promptly afterwards as people began to run about, trying to gather as many of their things as possible. She wished that Leia were here. She would have an easier time at keeping everyone calm, but she had gone to negotiate with the Ewoks and garner support among the other sentient creatures on Endor.

"Everyone! You need to calm down!" She raced into the center of the room, holding her hands up as she tried to calm the fray. No one paid her any attention as they began to push and shove their way toward the only remaining exit. "Wait!"

Finn grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her free of the crushing bodies.

"Everyone calm down!" His voice was louder than normal, but not so loud that it would bounce down the tunnels, and not so loud that it caused anyone to hesitate for more than a moment. "Damn it!"

Grabbing hold of her arm, he pulled her against him as he began to shove his way back through the disarray, fighting against the seemingly endless sea of people. She searched for Poe, but she couldn't see him amongst the wave of bodies.

As they finally broke free, she struggled to get oxygen into her abused lungs. Poe was suddenly before her, thrusting her lightsaber and quarterstaff into her hands.

"We're going to have to find another way out."

The tunnel behind them, the one that everyone was shoving through, was the only one that didn't eventually meet back up with the main tunnel they had just left. There were ways outside, through other tunnels, but there was a chance that the First Order was already in one of those tunnels.

To open one of the gates back up was a huge risk, something they had never planned on having to do.

Rey glanced back at the exit tunnel, jammed full of bodies pushing and shoving at each other. In the drills they had run, most people were supposed to be halfway through the tunnel by now, but panic had hindered things.

"We have to help them."

She took a step forward, but Finn grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back sharply.

"There's no helping them now, Rey. We have to get out of here before we're trapped. We have to go."

"The people," she whispered.

"They'll be fine, they have a safe exit, remember?" He reminded her. "Come on.""

She followed Finn and Poe back toward the gate that they had entered the cavern through.

"We just came through there."

"There are three gates already closed between us and the main hall," Poe explained. "It will be the safest one."

His long fingers worked deftly over the locks, swiftly throwing them open.

Finn seized hold of her hand as they plunged into the black tunnels. The darkness enveloped them and she could barely make out the back of Poe's head as she strained to see.

They couldn't use any of the torches; that was just begging to be caught and killed, or worse, be recaptured and brought back to whatever horrible fate awaited her at the hands of Snoke.

She shuddered at the thought, hand tightening around her lightsaber. It would be difficult to wield in these restricted confines, and from the direction Poe was heading she knew it was about to get a lot more compact.

She hated this route through the caverns, but it was the one that made the most sense right now. It would be harder for First Order forces to navigate through here, and at this point the other tunnel options led to a waterfall that concealed the Millenium Falcon.

It was a beautiful view, but the sounds of rushing water blocked out the noise of their pursuers, and they were relying on their sense of hearing most right now. The rocks were also slippery, and climbing them under the best of circumstances was risky enough, without adding the bonus obstacle of rushing.

Poe took a sharp right and the tunnel began to climb steeply upward. They were heading toward the back of the mountain, and what had once been a hunting outpost run by Duloks from the Korga tribe, some of the other sentient beings on Endor.

Rey hated the hunting post, and the Duloks in general. Thankfully, Poe took a left and began to climb toward the other side of the mountain.

The air became easier to breathe, although the walls were still snug against them. Finn's hand tightened around hers. She was grateful for his reassuring presence, his solid strength and warmth as he led her hastily forward. Poe stopped suddenly, causing them to nearly bump into him.

They stood silently, straining to hear anything within the dark, damp space. They were only a hundred feet from the end of the tunnel, only a hundred feet from freedom… or certain death.

"We're going to have to move fast. Stay low and head straight for the Falcon," Poe instructed. "If we get separated, meet at the ship. If we can't get to the ship, meet by the second entrance to the hanger. We might need to take an X-wing."

Poe rushed forward, leading the way as they raced through the dark, up the slope, toward the unknown.

They plunged into the night, and Rey inhaled large gulps of fresh air, relieved to be free of the confining space of the caves. They were almost a hundred feet from the cave exit when the screaming pierced through the rapid beat of her heart in her ears.

She froze, sadness coiling through her as she turned back around. They were higher up on the mountainside, staring down across the way, The lake was beneath them, gleaming in the moonlight that reflected off of it. Across the lake was the exit from the escape tunnel, hidden within the trees.

The exit had been selected because it was the farthest point from the main entrance, and well concealed. It was also where the screams were coming from. She could see people scattering in every direction, fleeing as they tried to escape the monsters pursuing them.

Rey couldn't fully comprehend the carnage before her. They had to do something, now.

She darted forward, determined to get down there and help her people. Finn seized hold of her arm, pulling her back. She strained against him as he started to pull her towards the Falcon.

"We have to help!" she protested.

"There's nothing we can do, Rey."

"We can't just leave them!"

Finn's eyes were dark, sad, broken in the moonlight.

"It's too late for them," he told her. "It's how you were captured before, Rey. You can't heedlessly run in again."

Her gaze wandered hopelessly over to Poe, who stood at the edge of the waterfall, waiting impatiently for them. She could spy Chewie's figure as the ramp to the Falcon descended.

Finn gently pulled her back and away from the scene before them.

"Hurry!" Poe urged.

"It will be okay, Rey." Finn pulled her close for a brief moment before tugging her towards the waterfall. They scrambled over the rocks, moving as quickly as they could. Poe led the way, taking a zigzagging route that allowed them to stay out of sight.

Rey felt numb, hollow. The screams of the tortured followed her even after they were out of earshot. She followed the boys into the Falcon, barely noticing Chewie's greeting, as she collapsed into one of the seats in the cockpit.

So many dreams and plans and hopes had come from this cockpit. But those dreams were gone now, and in their place were bleak hopelessness and the echoing screams of the innocent. Yet beneath all of that there was something else, something new rising up to course through her, a feeling she couldn't identify amidst all of the agony and confusion tearing her apart.

For a moment, she didn't know what it was that was consuming her. And then, she did.

It was hatred.

It was pure and simple _hate_. She hated this world of cruelty, hated the men who had created it. She hated it with everything that she had and was.

And she hated the man that had done this to her, the man who had stomped all over her heart, making her weaker, making her a broken shell of the person she had once been.

But now that shell was filling up again. That shell was infuriated and twisted and so hate filled that she could barely breathe through its fiery consumption.

She _hated _Ben, she realized.

There would be no more grieving for him, there would be no more wondering and heartache. What had passed between them was the past. It was over.

Rey would forget it, she would move on, and if their paths ever happened to cross again… she would kill him.

* * *

**A/N - Uh oh, that's a pretty strong threat from Rey! Think she'll go through with it when the time comes?**

**As always please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Wow, I can't believe we reached chapter 20! Thank you guys for all of your incredible support!**

**Jacqui - I think it's safe to say that no one was happy with Poe when that happened! We'll see what happens next...**

**bja133 - I can go ahead and safely say that is not the case. Rey simply gained weight because she had a consistent source of food.**

**Hushabyepie - Didn't mean to cause you pain! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rain dripped melodically onto the roof of the Millenium Falcon. Rey stood at the end of the ramp, under the cover of the ship's wing. It didn't offer much protection from the elements, but Rey didn't care.

The air was refreshing and gave her a feeling of freedom after all the time spent cooped up in the caves. It helped to ease the sense of claustrophobia that still haunted her, but it did little to wash away the persistent screams that had woken her every night for the past week.

Poe, Finn, and Chewie had been her only companions since the attack, as they waited for orders from Leia. It was likely that their next mission would be to follow the map to Skywalker and attempt to recruit him to the cause.

Still, they weren't about to do anything without permission, and so they waited on a designated rendezvous planet that she couldn't remember the name of.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Finn approached.

"You should get some sleep," He told her.

"I will."

They both knew it was a lie, but he didn't argue with her. Instead, he patted her gently on the shoulder before entering the ship once more.

It was nearing dawn, the sky beginning to glow, though the birds hadn't begun to sing yet. The rain was starting to end, and it was going to undoubtedly be a warm day, the air already muggy with heat.

Restless, she grabbed her lightsaber and moved through the forest, winding her way toward the river near where they had landed. She knew she shouldn't be going out on her own, but she needed some time alone to try to sort through the multitude of emotions swarming her.

She quickly made her way to the edge of the river, letting the water soak her feet. The sun was breaking over the mountains, its bright rays lighting up the forest around her as they filtered through the leafy bowers.

Rey stood for a moment, her head tilted back to allow its warmth to caress her, to soothe her, if only just a little.

She didn't know how long she stood there, until she sensed the presence of another.

_Someone was watching her._

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and a chill crept down her back before seeping through her limbs. Her hand rested on the lightsaber clipped to her belt, ready to draw it at any time.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned to face the creature stalking her. She spotted him almost instantly.

Ben stood amongst the trees, his black hair highlighted by the rising sun, a stark contrast to the greenery surrounding him. Light reflected off of the mask he held tucked under his arm.

She could feel the heat of his gaze as it raked over her. Her heart knocked against her ribs, it flipped and beat and pounded in a rapid pace that left her immobile and breathless.

He was just as magnificent, dark, and powerful as she remembered, but seeing him here, in her world, she also realized just how wild and untamed he was.

Just how dangerous and lethal he could be.

Excitement strummed through her, and for a brief moment she was consumed with the urge to run to him, to throw her arms around him, to bury herself in his strong embrace and shut out all the misery of the world like only he could make her do.

For a brief moment, all of the joy and wonder she had ever experienced with him in the palace rapidly flooded back to her.

She had been terrified in that place, lost and adrift in a world that she didn't know and would never understand. But she had also been the happiest she'd ever been in her life. She'd been foolish, and naive.

And she had been in love.

Her hand wavered on her lightsaber, and she could feel the hot press of tears burning her eyes. He was breathtaking, he looked amazing, and he was _here_.

He had finally come for her.

Though she hated to admit it, there had been a part of her that had craved this. A part that had pined for him to come for her, to take her away from all of this desolation and pain, to keep her safe and love her.

She hated that part of herself, tried to deny its existence, but it had always been there, hoping, waiting, praying, and now he was finally _here_.

But it was obvious that he hadn't come to save her.

She could see that fact in the rigid set of his jaw and the tension in his broad shoulders. She could sense it in the rage that radiated from his stiff body.

He was here, but he hadn't come for a good reason.

Rey swallowed heavily, trepidation trickling through her as she realized that he was truly furious right now. She could feel the tremendous amount of fury directed solely at her.

Well, that was good, because she was pretty kriffing pissed at him too.

She didn't know why he had finally come after her, but from the look of him it appeared that he wanted to rip her apart.

Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her jaw and drew her lightsaber.

Yes, he had finally come for her, and it was obvious that one of them would not be walking away from this encounter.

* * *

**A/N - I know that was a short chapter, but I promise another is coming soon!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - The reunion you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

Ben studied her for a lengthy moment. He had almost forgotten how astonishing it was to see her, how incredible she was. The forest came alive with her in it, colors becoming more vivid.

But though the woods were beautiful, they were nothing compared to _her_.

Her face was thinner and more mature than the last time he had seen her. The youthful chubbiness of her cheeks had again vanished in the face of malnourishment.

There was a wisdom and maturity in her gaze, a broken air that seemed to enshroud her that hadn't been there before. He didn't know what had happened to her over the past couple of months, but she appeared older and far more wounded than he recalled.

Her hair, free from its buns, flowed around her shoulders and back. Wet from the rain, it was darker than normal. She was far cleaner now than the first time he'd seen her, but she was back in her clothes from Jakku, styled for life in a desert.

The clothes hid a figure that had once been lush, but was now lean again. Though she was thinner than he liked her, he couldn't deny her sweet, simple beauty.

He saw the emotions that flashed over her face, the hope, the joy, and for a moment something he almost believed could have been love. But they were gone so rapidly that he wasn't even entirely sure he'd seen them.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as her hand wavered on her lightsaber. He'd almost forgotten how convincing her phony emotions could be.

He recalled the night she had begged him not to kill FN-2187. She had been so sincere, had sworn that he was nothing more than a friend to her.

Ben no longer believed that, after what he had seen. He believed nothing of what she had told him.

He didn't know the girl before him, but he did know that she was not the girl he'd thought she was. She never had been.

He had come here to bring her back, to make her pay for her betrayal. Now all he would like to do was destroy her himself.

Her hand stopped shaking as she drew her lightsaber, the blue blade flickering to life. He had no doubt that she would use it against him, just as he had no doubt that she would fail.

Just as he had no doubt that he would get his hands on her, and she would pay.

"Rey."

Her full mouth pinched, her eyebrows tight over her narrow nose.

"Kylo Ren."

He paused at the use of the name. She had stopped using it a long time ago in favor of his birth name.

He moved away from the tree he had been leaning against, taking a step toward her.

"Have you come to take me back then?" She inquired roughly.

"No," He replied simply, drawing his own lightsaber and letting his helmet fall to the ground with a thud..

She swallowed heavily, her chin tilted up a notch. He hadn't forgotten about her defiance, her willfulness, but he didn't find it as charming as he once had.  
In fact, it was aggravating the hell out of him right now.

She should be cowering, trembling with fear. He wasn't injured, like he had been on Starkiller, and she stood no real chance against him. She had to know that she would not survive this meeting, and yet she didn't show one ounce of trepidation.

Rey was looking her death in the eye, but she wasn't going to back down from him. She wasn't going to cower or beg for mercy. She was going to stand there and meet him head on.

"To kill me then?" She asked, her voice far steadier than he had thought it should be.

"Perhaps," he murmured. He had planned to take her back, to make her pay, but then she would be killed, and looking at her now he wasn't sure he was willing to lose the strange balance she brought to him and to the Force.

_What was he going to do with her then?_

"I see." Her eyes flickered briefly as they darted around the forest.

He could see the wheels in her brain spinning as she tried to formulate a plan of escape. They both knew it was useless; she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

"Where is FN-2187?"

Her gaze slid back to him.

"If you mean Finn, then he's not here." She retorted.

Frustration and annoyance built rapidly inside him. He was used to her defiance, but he didn't like it, and he wasn't going to deal with it after everything she had done to him.

"I'm surprised you've separated at all, but then I'm sure you've moved on to someone else by now."

"You always did like to believe the worst of me," She muttered, but there was no offense in her gaze, only a fiery rage.

"And you never failed to disappoint."

True wrath twisted her features, and her hands trembled on her lightsaber. Then she straightened her shoulders and tightened her grip.

"I'm glad I held up to all of your expectations." Her back foot twisted in the earth, digging in as she prepared for a fight. "I hope Snoke does the same, considering you chose him over me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you betrayed me!" She snapped. "Snoke knew I was there."

He was mildly surprised that she knew about that.

"Dameron told you."

"Someone had to, don't you think? It certainly wasn't going to be you."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did he tell you?"

"What difference does it make?" She huffed, for the first time looking disconcerted.

He took another step toward her, but she didn't move away, didn't even flinch. He'd had enough of her defiance, enough of her hostility.

She should be telling him everything that he demanded to know. She should be begging for her life like she had begged for her FN-2187's life, but she wasn't, and she wasn't going to.

"Do you have no common sense whatsoever?" He inquired, his voice a low growl as he watched her. "No survival instinct?"

"I live in hell every day," she grated through clenched teeth. "A hell that the First Order created for us. The only sense I _have _is for survival, but since you've pretty much admitted that you're here to kill me, I see no point in worrying about anything else right now, do you?"

He took another step toward her, and she raised her lightsaber.

"I'll use this, I swear I will," she hissed.

Ben quirked an eyebrow in amusement at her threat. She would use it, but it would do her little good.

"Will you now?"

Her hand clenched around her weapon.

"Your stormtroopers were on Endor the other day. They raided one of our encampments, though I'm sure you already knew that," She continued to glare at him as she broke off, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she continued on. "There were children in those caves! _Children_!"

"There are laws, and you and your people are breaking them."

Rey's eyes fairly sparkled with wrath, and he could sense her rapidly unraveling control. He had always enjoyed baiting her, watching her response, but this was different; this was not the girl that had stayed in his apartment at the palace.

No, this girl was stronger, more callous, colder. This girl vibrated with anger and hostility. She looked like a warrior, and she was, he realized. She had always been a fighter, but now she was so much more than that.

She was not the girl that had offered him her body. She was the woman that was going to attack him with a lightsaber at any moment.

He had pushed her to a breaking point, pushed her control to the edge. Rey charged, hacking and slashing wildly.

Ben parried her blows easily, and trees came crashing down as they moved throughout the forest. He was on the offensive now, and he forced her to move backwards.

But no, that wasn't quite right. She was leading him backwards, heading deeper into the forest, drawing him farther away from the area she had been walking toward when he found her.

She was trying to lead him away from her friends.

Increasing the distance between them, her lightsaber flickered off as she ran from him, darting through the woods in a zigzagging pattern, easily avoiding any obstacle in her way. It was amazing to watch her, amazing to see her sleek agility in action.

Though he was fascinated by it, he was tired of being avoided. She was headed for a large tree, and he sensed her intention to climb and take refuge in its branches, somewhere he would not be able to follow.

Deactivating his own saber, he poured on the speed, rushing after her, unwilling to let this continue. She had just thrown her arms around the tree branch when he caught hold of her.

She didn't cry out, didn't scream as she planted her legs against the trunk and shoved off it with all of her might.

Ben stumbled slightly backward as she lurched sharply against him with the full force of her weight. He kept hold of her tunic though, clinging to her as she tried to dart forward, tried to pull free of his hold.

Rey was far more stubborn, wild, and determined to escape than he had thought she would be. He knew she was a spitfire, but she was a lot more volatile than he recalled her being.

She flung herself forward, the thin material of her clothing slipping free of his rigid hold.

She staggered, just as surprised as him to be momentarily free of his grasp. He grabbed at her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he caught hold of her.

She cried out in surprise as they tumbled to the ground. Though he didn't care about her, he shifted his weight, trying not to crush her beneath him as they rolled over the ground. She was frantic now, squirming against him, her terror evident as she tried to escape his ironclad grasp.

Ben was surprised by the brief moment of guilt that tugged at him. He wanted her to pay for her perfidy, but he hadn't meant to terrify her to this extreme.

Rey tried to stagger to her feet, but he kept hold of her waist, pulling her back underneath him as he flipped her over. Her eyes were wild as she thrashed against him, her hair a strangling mess around her flushed face. She was panting beneath him, her fright palpable as she continued to try to writhe out of his hold.

He seized hold of her hair, his hand wrapped into the thick, wet mess. Rey pushed at his chest, shoving against him as a whimper escaped her.

Ben didn't know what he was thinking, what he was doing, but instead of drawing his saber and ending her as he had imagined doing for the past couple of months, his lips descended upon her mouth, seizing hold of it.

Her hands flattened against his chest, and she went still as stone beneath him. He pressed tighter against her, requiring some sort of response, needing something from her, anything.

Needing to break her in some small way, just as she had broken him.

Then, her hands curled into his shirt and her fingers dug against his skin. A small gasp escaped her as her lips parted, clinging to him as her body melted against his.

He invaded her, savoring the taste and feel of her as he melded against her. He forgot everything, all of her deception, all of his hatred and suffering as he held her. It was hard to remember anything when she was so right and good in his arms.

He had never felt anything as superb as she was, and as long as he held her, he didn't care what happened around them.

It wasn't until he tasted the saltiness of her tears upon his lips that he realized she was crying. It wasn't until he pulled away to wipe the tears from her cheeks that he realized he cared for her far more than he had been willing to admit to himself.

It wasn't until she rested her forehead against his chest and began to sob heavily that he realized they were both doomed.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rey watched silently as Ben threw another log on the fire. She folded her hands before her, clasping them between her legs. Her eyes felt heavy and raw from crying, her chest still sore from the force of the sobs that had wracked her.

Despite the heat of the day, she was cold, freezing really. Numb with the shock and horror still clinging to her.

Rey glanced around the small cave he had brought her to. She didn't know why he was here, how he had found this place, but it was the perfect size for them to take shelter in.

He crouched on the floor as he studied her for a moment before rising to make his way over to her.

"You have to dry off. You're shivering." She didn't tell him that she wasn't shivering because she was still wet and chilled from the rain. They both knew that wasn't the reason. "Rey?"

She managed a small nod before rising to her feet and moving toward the crackling fire. She settled before it, holding out her numbed hands to the flames, while he settled beside her. She pulled her hair before her, trying to dry it out and untangle it as she worked through the thick, wet mess.

She didn't know what to say to him, what to do. She didn't know what he wanted from her. Rey began to shake again, trying not to start crying as she recalled the wonderful intensity of his kiss.

For one brief moment she had felt whole and alive once more. FOr one fantastic moment all of the grief of the past few months had vanished beneath his touch, it had all melted beneath the fervor of his mouth against hers.

She had been trying to forget how amazing he could make her feel, but she had remembered in an instant. And she was fairly certain that she would never be able to forget again.

"When did Dameron tell you about Snoke?"

Her fingers slipped from her hair as the numbness returned in full force. She had forgotten about that little detail, that huge, _awful _betrayal. For a moment she couldn't breathe through the pain that constricted her chest.

She turned sharply away from him, unable to look at him anymore. It hurt too much.

"The morning he came to get me."

"_Why _did he tell you?"

Rey spun angrily back on him, her hands fisted as she fought the urge to punch him.

"What difference does it make?" She spat.

Ben stared silently back at her.

"I want to know. That's the difference."

"And I want peace, but we don't always get what we want."

Ben leaned forward as he glared at her.

"I had forgotten how obstinate you are."

She glowered back at him, struggling against the tears that threatened to flow.

"Then perhaps you should let me go."

His mouth curved into a wry smile as he shook his head.

"That's not going to happen, Rey. Answer my question."

She shook her head, baffled as to why she was here. Did her just like to torture her by making her rehash the agony she had lived with ever since she had learned of his betrayal?

Rey stared at the fire, watching as it crackled and shot out sparks. She didn't want to tell him why Poe had told her, she didn't want him to know just how much she had cared about him. He had enough power and control over her without her giving him even more.

But she didn't care for him like that anymore, she reminded herself. She had been dumb and innocent back then. She would never be either of those things again, not when it came to him.

It didn't matter if he knew why Poe had told her, because he had no hold over her anymore.

"Because I didn't want to leave," She finally admitted. Surprise filled his eyes as astonishment rippled through him. "I was foolish enough to think that I would like to stay with you, no matter what the consequences of that action might have been. Poe simply informed me of what an idiot I was."

"Rey…"

She launched to her feet, unable to sit still anymore, unable to listen to him. There was a clawing sensation growing inside of her, a desperate urge to be free, a desperate need to escape this whole awful situation.

She stepped away from the fire and stopped before the cave entrance. The sun was out now, and her friends would be worried about her. They would be looking for her. She had to get back to them, had to get away from _him_.

"You planned to stay with me?"

"It doesn't matter," She whispered. "It's the past, can't be changed. It's over."

She didn't hear him move, but suddenly his hands were on her shoulders. He held her briefly for a moment before turning her away from the entrance. When she refused to look at him he gently took hold of her chin and lifted it so that she had to meet his gaze.

"Why were you going to stay?" He asked, his hands smoothly clasping her face.

Rey tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly. Ben moved closer to her, his chest brushing against hers, the force of his presence overwhelming. She could barely breathe through the combination of excitement and trepidation pounding through her.

She couldn't let herself get carried away here, couldn't allow herself to hope that this might end differently than it had before. Things could never change between them. They were from completely different worlds.

"What difference does it make?"

He moved even closer, his lips just centimeters from hers.

"Because I _need _to know why you were going to stay, Rey."

"It makes no difference, Kylo Ren."

"It's Ben."

"What?"

"I told you once to call me by my name. You chose to call me Ben. I will always be Ben to you."

Rey sighed as she lowered her eyes. Yes, he had told her that before, but ever since she'd fled the palace she had started to refer to him as Kylo Ren again. It helped her to distance herself from him, something that she desperately had to do in order to survive the heartbreak that had nearly destroyed her.

"Rey, tell me why you were going to stay."

"No!" Her voice was sharper than she had expected. She was ashamed to admit that even she could hear the torment in it. "Why can't you just let this be? Just leave _me_ be! Why did you come here? How did you even _find _me? I was just beginning to move on and you had to show up and destroy it all again! Destroy _me _again."

She tried to put on a brave front, tried to straighten her shoulders and raise her chin, but she could feel her lips trembling. It didn't help that sadness filled his features, that a look of loss shimmered in his eyes.

Rey almost screamed in frustration. It was all so unfair. She had been trying to move on as she'd attempted to regain some semblance of the life she'd had before he had entered it. But he had shown up again and sharply reminded her of the fact that the only life she truly wanted, but could never have, was a life with him.

"Rey…"

She tore her gaze away from him.

"Please, Ben."

She was hoping the use of his name would earn her some reprieve. It didn't.

He kissed her forehead, her nose. Rey shuddered, trying hard not to melt against him, fighting not to give in to her desires.

But as his lips brushed over hers, she felt herself leaning into him. Felt herself seeking the soothing caress of his mouth and hands. She hated herself for her weakness, but there was something about him, something that she couldn't resist.

His fingers entangled in her hair, he pulled her closer to him and his tongue stroked over her lips. Rey was shaking, trembling, unable to put up any fight against his potent kisses and demanding hands.

She was flooded with memories of that night. She had been so enthralled, so unbelievably lost to him and the joy that suffused her. She had never wanted the moment to end, but that was before everything, before she had seen the raid on the caves, before she learned he had betrayed her to Snoke.

Rey pulled away from him. There would be no repeat of that night now. She couldn't allow herself to be lost like that again, no matter how badly she craved him.

"I loved you," She whispered.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"I was going to stay with you because I loved you. I told Poe to leave me there, because I didn't care what would happen as long as I was with you. I loved you so much that I was convinced that I could help you come back to the Light."

"Rey…"

"And then Poe told me the truth," She continued as if he had never spoken, because if she didn't get this all out now, she never would. "And then my love didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. I didn't even matter. I was so hurt, so mad, so lost and confused and scared. I would have never allowed it to get that far if I'd known the truth. If I had known you were going to betray me. I would have never allowed that night to happen, _never_. You almost destroyed me with your lies and deceit. I will _never _allow that to happen again!"

He stood immobile for a moment, and then he took hold of her chin, holding it loosely between his thumb and index finger. She glared at him, feeling sullen and disagreeable as she folded her arms over her chest.

It was childish, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to be completely mature at this point. The past two months had been nothing but confusing, frightening, and so unbelievably grueling that she felt she deserved some childish behavior right now.

And now he had reappeared and thrown a giant wrench into all of the hard work it had taken to try to piece herself together again.

"I didn't know, Rey."

"I don't care!" She retorted.

He rubbed his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.

"I knew you loved me that night, you told me so, but what I didn't fully understand was how I had come to feel about you."

She struggled to fight against the hope and yearning twisting through her. No matter what he said, this could never be. He would go back to the First Order, and she would go back to the Resistance.

"Don't," she whispered.

"If I had known what was going to happen, Rey, I would have told you myself. I would have left you alone, I would have done anything other than what I did that night. I never meant to hurt you, I swear that. What I feel for you, it's not something I ever expected. I never thought that it could happen to me," He admitted. "If I had been stronger I would have resisted you until you knew the truth, but that night was a complete surprise to me also."

She stared wordlessly up at him, her mouth parted in distress.

"Ben…"

"I told Snoke about you because in the event that the First Order could not track you down, he was going to come to the planet to search for you himself. He would have confronted you, tried to turn you, and would have killed you. So I told him I had found you and obtained permission to train you as an apprentice, in order to stall him."

Rey was silent as she pondered his words.

"That doesn't change anything, Ben." She whispered. "You would have to bring me to him eventually, and I would still be killed. Even now, you'll go back with or without me, and I will… well, I'll go back to the Resistance. I'll end up being recaptured, killed, or perhaps one day the Resistance will win and I'll live in peace, perhaps I'll end up married to Finn, or some other rebel, though it's unlikely."

His eyebrows drew together sharply as he moved closer to her, pushing her against the cave wall. Rey stared at him in surprise, taken aback by his blistering anger.

"To FN-2187?" He snarled.

Rey frowned, trying not to be intimidated by him, but she was completely baffled by his sudden change.

"Yes, I guess, maybe… oh, I don't know," she breathed. "He's a good man, he's safe, and he cares for me. Perhaps he even loves me. That should be enough, shouldn't it?"

He was staring at her as if she had just sprouted another head.

"You will _not _be with FN-2187."

She blinked in surprise at the growled command, before her pride rose back up.

"His name is Finn, and you can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" She snapped.

His hands were on either side of her, pressed against the cave wall as he leaned ever closer.

"You're wrong," He told her angrily. "I am a part of you, and as that part I am telling you that you will _not _be with… Finn."

She frowned at him, confused by his response.

"Part of me? I don't understand."

"The Force connects us, Rey. It's how I found you. It is how I will _always _be able to find you."

Her mouth dropped open and her mind spun. She recalled all of the times when she had thought she had sensed his presence, or caught a glimpse of him through the trees. Or when she thought she had seen him across the lake after Finn had kissed her.

"I don't…" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "No, it was just my imagination. Wasn't it?"

The tension melted from his body, and his hands were gentle as he stroked her face.

"No, Rey. I was there, every time. I just kept myself hidden. We've been linked since the beginning, but that night solidified the connection."

Tears burned in her eyes and she looked away from him, staring at the wall over his shoulder. He had told her he loved her that night; it had all been foggy, hazy, but now she knew that it hadn't been a dream.

He had told her he loved her, and she had left him the next day.

"You said you loved me," she whispered.

He pulled her closer, enfolding her in his arms as his body melted into hers.

"Yes."

She wanted to cry again, for everything they'd almost had, for everything that they had lost. For everything that they _would _lose, and could never have.

But it was impossible to feel sad when he was holding her. It was impossible to hurt when he was kissing her forehead soothingly, touching her with such reverence and awe.

Rey let herself drift into him, let herself get lost in him. These past months had been awful, but his touch eased all of the sorrow that had been clinging to her. His touch made everything better; it was the salve to the ragged lesion that had been festering since their separation.

For just this moment, in this time, she needed to feel better.

She needed to feel _him_.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Here's another short chapter. More coming soon!**

* * *

Rey woke leisurely, her eyes heavy as sleep clung to her. It was the first time she had slept without being plagued by nightmares since she'd left the palace, the first time she didn't wake up in pain.

Her eyes instantly fell on Ben, who was standing by the entrance to the cave, staring out at the darkening night. Rey lay quietly, savoring this blessed moment of peace, but all too soon realization crashed back over her.

She bolted upright, distress rolling through her as she stared at the night sky. The day was gone. Ben turned toward her, his eyes troubled as he studied her.

"My friends are going to be so worried." Though the words were going to kill her to say, she said them anyway. "I have to go, Ben."

He turned back to the night, before looking at her again.

"It's late, Rey."

"I know, but…"

"Tonight, just tonight."

She stared at him wistfully. She so badly wanted to stay with him for this night, and all the ones that followed. She couldn't have those nights, but she could have this one.

Guilt briefly tugged at her as she thought of her friends, but it was only one night. It was the only night she would have for the rest of her life. It was wrong, she was being selfish, but for once she didn't care.

"Okay," She replied in a hushed voice.

His mouth curved in amusement, his head tilted to the side.

"I expected more of an argument."

She smiled back at him.

"I'm not always difficult."

"Could have fooled me."

He sat beside her, and after a few minutes of silence, they began to talk. Rey told him about her life on Jakku, waiting for her family to return. She explained how she had gotten involved with the Resistance, how she had met Finn and Poe and Leia and Chewie.

Though she told him many things, she didn't tell him any details about where they were located, and exactly how they operated everyday. She believed she could trust him, but there was still too much between them to even think about giving him any of those details, and he didn't ask.

Though Ben listened to her, he didn't say much about his life. He spoke a little about Leia, but not very much about Han. She imagined it was painful to recall. He told her a few stories from Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy, though stopped short of telling her what prompted its destruction.

She enjoyed listening to him talk, and thought she could do so forever. Even though she knew it was impossible, she decided to pretend that just for tonight, they could have forever.

"You must be tired," He said eventually.

Rey was tired, but she wasn't going to go back to sleep. She wanted to savor every moment of this night. She could sleep tomorrow when he was gone, and she was alone.

"I'm okay."

He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her towards him. His other hand wrapped around the back of her head as he cradled her against him. She held him, simply relishing in the feel of his firm body against hers, committing to memory the feel of being in his arms.

Ben kissed her softly, and all doubts and concerns about giving herself to him again wasn't going to think about it, not now. And he made it so very easy to forget everything, except for him.

His hands caressed over her face, her hair, as he gently lowered her to the cave floor, his cloak spread underneath them. His eyes were bright in the dim illumination of the dying fire as his hands smoothly clasped each side of her face.

His lips were warm against hers, smooth and soothing. His hand cradled the back of her head.

"It will all be okay," He whispered against her mouth. "Everything will work out."

She managed a wry smile as she nodded. They both knew that it wouldn't be okay, but here, tonight, in his arms, she could believe anything.

Rey fell into his kiss, losing herself to the touch and feel of him. He was amazing, everything she had always coveted and could never have.

She clung to his arms as she savored in the wondrous joy of the moment. She never wanted it to end, never wanted to part from him as his pleasure slipped into her and his happiness filled her.

She ran her hands over his body, trying to memorize every detail of him before they were separated again, this time for good.

He kissed her forehead, his nose rubbing briefly against hers as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too, Rey."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Rey woke to the sound of muffled voices. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she noticed that Ben was no longer beside her. She could just make out his figure in the dim light pouring into the cave as the sun emerged.

Wrapping his cloak around herself, she walked toward him. He was standing by the cave entrance, his back to her. She frowned, uncertain what he was doing there.

His head turned toward her, and his gaze was dark and stormy as he spotted her. She hesitated, confused by his obvious distress. They'd been fine when they'd fallen asleep.

Better than fine, even. She'd never felt so content and happy in her life, never felt so close to someone else.

And now it seemed as if the sight of her was enough to send him into a rage. Rey began to shake, pulling the cloak tighter around her. What was going on?

His eyes narrowed severely, and then his hand slammed into the cave wall, making Rey jump. Her heart leapt in surprise, but she still didn't feel any fear. He wouldn't harm her, she knew that, she just didn't understand what was wrong with him right now.

Ben turned away from her, his back ramrod straight, muscles quivering beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Rey looked away from his rigid back, and her eyes widened when she spotted Poe.

He was standing outside the cave entrance, staring at her. There was surprise in his features, but there was also confusion and a resonating sadness that shook her.

It was then that she realized their wonderful world of bliss had been forever shattered once more.

"Rey," Poe greeted.

She itched to reach out to Ben, but her hands remained frozen. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She was in a cave, wrapped in the cloak of her enemy.

Rey knew what it looked like, and she didn't care. What she cared about was the fact that Poe had found them. That he had come here to ruin their brief time together, _again_.

Irritation shot through her. They'd had so little time together as it was, especially as equals, and now it was over.

She glared at him, her hands fisting at her sides. Poe quirked an eyebrow as he studied her questioningly.

"I'm assuming you didn't force her here," he stated flatly.

"No," Rey responded, when Ben didn't. Poe turned his attention to her.

"What are you doing, Rey?" Poe muttered.

Ben's body remained rigid but the arm that slammed into the wall shook as his knuckles turned white. Rey knew it was more than just Poe being here that was shaking him, but also the fact that their time together was over.

They both knew Poe was here to take her back, and there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it. She had to go back to her world, just as Ben had to return to his.

"That's none of your business," Ben growled.

Poe's eyes flashed in annoyance, and he turned to Ben.

"It _is _my business. She's a young girl, you have no right-"

"I'm not a child!" Rey interrupted sharply. "And you are not in charge of me!"

Poe's gaze was remorseless.

"You're right. Leia is, and she would be appalled to find you like this with the man who murdered her husband."

Rey recoiled from his harsh words, feeling like she'd been slapped.

"Don't," Ben snarled. "Don't talk to her like that."

"And what about Chewie?" Poe continued as if Ben had never spoken. "Or Finn, who he nearly killed. Or Luke kriffing Skywalker, whose temple he destroyed. You should know better, Rey! What are you doing?"

"Like he said," Rey told him angrily. "It's none of your business."

Poe's upper lip curled as his eye did some twitching that would have been amusing if this wasn't so awful.

"How did he even find you?"

"We have… a bond," She admitted. "The Force connects us. That's how he found me."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" He exploded. "You put us all in jeopardy!"

"I'm not going to tell you again to watch how you talk to her!" Ben growled.

Rey grasped hold of his arm as she sensed his rapidly unraveling control. He was nearing a volatile snapping point.

"It's okay, Ben." He relaxed somewhat, but a tremor remained in his muscles, and she wasn't fooled into thinking that he wouldn't attack at a moment's notice. "I didn't know about the bond. I didn't keep it from you on purpose. I'm sorry, Poe."

"Don't apologize to him," Ben told her.

"We could've been killed," Poe scolded.

Rey stepped closer to Ben, needing his touch to ease her raw nerves. He glanced back at her, his eyes softening as he took her in. She stared up at him for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart.

He finally released his hold on the wall to pull her against him, and move her behind him a little to try to block her from Poe's scrutiny.

"Why don't you go get dressed, Rey." He suggested, and she became acutely aware that she was wearing next to nothing under his cloak.

She felt very vulnerable at the moment and would love to retreat into the cave to put on some clothes, but she was unwilling to leave the two of them alone together.

"No, Ben."

He grunted impatiently and she could sense his frustration with her, but she was not leaving here if there was even the smallest chance that they were going to attack each other.

"Go, Rey." Poe told her.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Poe, we may be friends, but you have to stop treating me like a child. Both of you." She added as Poe's brows lifted in surprise, before turning her attention back to Ben. "I'm not as old as you, but I survived a lifetime alone on Jakku, and have had experiences beyond what you could possibly imagine. So no, I am not leaving here until I am certain that you will not kill each other."

Ben's jaw clenched in annoyance while Poe's mouth quirked in sardonic amusement.

"You mean, you're disobeying the mighty future Supreme Leader?" Poe drawled. "Are you going to stand at his side, as he destroys us all? Maybe his empress? Oh, but you could never be an empress, because you're just a scavenger."

Rey flinched from the sharp reminder that she was nobody, that she never would be. Her fingers dug tighter into Ben, and she labored to breathe through the anguish constricting her chest.

"That's enough!" Ben bellowed. "You say one more word and I'll tear your tongue out, do you understand me?"

"One more word of the truth?" Poe demanded.

Rey held on to Ben as he tried to pull away, tried to lunge at Poe.

"Stop, Ben, please. Just stop, both of you, stop!" Ben tried to shake her free, but she somehow managed to insert herself between the two of them. "_Stop_!"

Rey was breathing heavily, terrified that she was about to witness Ben slaughter Poe for insulting her. She didn't realize that the cloak had slipped down to expose her shoulder until Ben grabbed hold of her.

Pulling her back, he yanked the cloak up to cover her skin, and the dark mark upon it. It was too late though; Poe hadn't missed the love bite marring her skin.

He stared at her covered shoulder, before finally lifting his startled gaze to hers.

"I told you, I'm here willingly," Rey informed him.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Hey guys! Welcome back to the story!**

** .xo - I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic that much!**

**Kagami420 - My updating schedule is a little random... but I'm happy it worked out in your favor!**

**Daikon. Kaiser of all Sith - So, the problem with my other stories is that I quite honestly haven't figured out exactly where I'm going with them yet. The reason I've been focusing on this story so much, and the reason why I am able to update so quickly, is that it is based on a series of books called the Captive Series. As a result, I have the entirety of this story planned out already and some dialogue and descriptions to draw from by looking at the books. I hope to get back to the other fics soon!**

**hellakitty - I don't usually write any super explicit smut that goes into detail, just because it makes me a little uncomfortable. But you know these two, I'm sure they'll argue at some point!**

**GuestCT - I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Ben wrapped the cloak around her, surprised to realize that she was only wearing her undergarments beneath it. He didn't know if he was more excited by this prospect, or infuriated by it.

Though, if Dameron hadn't been standing there, Ben knew what the resounding answer to that question would have been.

Rey seemed oblivious to his surprise over this new development as she continued to glare defiantly at Poe. Ben's gaze turned back to him.

"I came here willingly, and I know that there is no future for us as long as we remain on opposite sides. You don't have to continuously remind me of something that I am painfully aware of. I wanted this. I _needed _this.

"Rey," Poe said morosely, looking lost and dumbfounded.

Her fingers curled around Ben's arms.

"I know everything," she told him. "I know it all, and I accept it for what it is, Poe."

Ben struggled to remain calm as this man, this stranger, tried to tear Rey away from him. He didn't think it was because Dameron had romantic feelings for her, but in fact probably viewed her as more of a sister, or a good friend.

A friend he was trying to protect. But unfortunately, Poe was trying to protect her from _him_, and also seemed determined to hurt her in this attempt to get her away from him.

Poe just didn't realize that he was trying to keep her safe from someone that would die to make sure that she stayed that way.

Ben cradled her face in his hands, savoring the feel of her silken skin. He rested his forehead against hers, taking a small moment to enjoy the peace and splendor she brought to his hectic world.

"Kriff," Poe whispered, slumping against the cave entrance. "What have you done, Rey? What have the _two _of you done?"

Ben kissed her lingeringly before pulling back.

"Please go get dressed, Rey." He told her softly. She glanced at Poe, her forehead furrowing in consternation. "We'll be fine."

She paused for a moment more before finally nodding her consent. He watched as she hastily moved toward the back of the cave and disappeared from view.

Ben turned back to Poe, folding his arms over his chest as he studied him.

"What is this between you?" Poe asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered honestly.

Poe frowned at him.

"Rey's strong, I'll give her that, and she's seen a lot, but she's also very innocent in a lot of regards. You didn't see her after I took her away from there," Poe sighed. "She's been broken ever since I took her away from _you_. I have to protect her."

"You think that I won't protect her?"

There was a hopeless air around Poe as he studied Ben.

"I think you'll try, but there's only so much you can do. You won't turn your back on the Dark side, on the First Order, not even for her."

"You don't have a clue as to what you're talking about," Ben growled.

"And why is that?" Poe demanded. "You're supposed to be Supreme Leader one day, aren't you? That is your world, this is not-"

"_She _is my world," Ben interrupted sharply.

Poe's gaze slid past him but Ben's hand had extended toward Rey before she arrived at his side. She took hold of his hand, squeezing it between both of hers as she held it before her. Poe studied the two of them incredulously.

"Kriff, this is a mess," he breathed. "Finn and Chewie are worried about you, Rey."

"I'm sorry for that," Rey murmured. "I should get back soon."

She didn't look at either of them as she uttered the words. He could hear the sorrow in her voice, the strain it caused her to say the phrase.

He leaned closer to her, briefly nuzzling her hair. She finally turned toward him, her eyes morose, but there was an air of resignation and steely resolve to her.

"Rey…"

She smiled thinly at him as she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for giving me last night."

He grasped hold of her hand, hating to see her like this, hating the distance he felt her putting between them.

"Not yet, Rey."

She smiled sadly at him as she turned her cheek into his hand.

"Yes, it's easier to just do it now. Poe will take me back. It will be okay."

There was a forlorn look on her face as she squeezed his hand. His chest constricted and panic tore through him. He couldn't lose her again.

"Rey…"

"It's fine, Ben. We'll _both _be fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

Ben pulled her firmly against him.

He could stay here, stay with her, help with the rebel cause. Make sure she was safe. They could both be happy.

But even as the thought crossed his mind, he knew that he couldn't. If he were to leave, and if Snoke were to discover why, he would destroy everyone and everything in order to find Ben and punish him.

_If he ever found Rey…_

Ben couldn't finish the thought, it was too awful. What Snoke would do to her in order to punish him would be horrendous, atrocious. He couldn't put her in such a position, couldn't risk her life in such a way.

She reluctantly pulled away, her head bowed. He grasped hold of her chin, tilting her head up to kiss her. She melted against him, a low sigh escaping her.

He barely registered the sound of Poe's retreating footsteps as he lost himself to the astonishing feel of her. It was awhile before he roused himself from the sweet taste of her mouth.

Unblinkingly, she stared up at him, before a small smile appeared.

"I'm going to miss that."

He ran a finger over her swollen lips.

"I can come back," he said impulsively. He had never planned to come back, it was too much of a risk for her, but faced with the prospect of never seeing her again, the words had popped out of his mouth. "I _will _come back."

Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Ben…"

"I'll come back, Rey, as soon as I can," he vowed. "I will be back. I _will _find you."

"Won't it be risky for you?"

"I'll find a way," he promised, stroking her face.

She smiled tremulously. He could tell that she wanted to argue with him, wanted to tell him no, but neither of them were strong enough to walk away. Not right now anyway.

He kissed her again, before taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the cave. Poe stood at the edge of the woods, his back to the cave entrance. He turned at the sound of their approach.

"Make sure that she stays safe until I can come back," Ben ordered.

"You're coming back?" Poe's mouth dropped as he stared at the two of them.

Ben just glared at him.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N - Looks like that goodbye wasn't quite so final after all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - Sorry for the late update! Things have been crazy!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rey glanced up at Finn as he stepped closer to the hologram projected over the table. His eyes were dark and intense as he stared down at it, his eyebrows drawn sharply together. Poe stood beside him, his arms crossed over his chest as he bit thoughtfully on his bottom lip.

Leia was talking in hushed tones with some of the higher ranking officers, their heads bent over the hologram. Rose Tico hovered nearby, having apparently become far more involved in Resistance operations since Rey had saved her life.

Rey was exhausted, thoroughly drained, but she couldn't move away from the holographic map. She was far too fascinated, and horrified, by it.

She swallowed heavily as Leia gestured and a holographic image of the palace appeared, with entrance points labeled. She'd always had the rudimentary knowledge necessary to read a map, but Ben had taught her how to read so much more.

Rey didn't share this revelation with the people surrounding her; she didn't think they would appreciate it much, and no matter what she said or did, they would continue to believe that she had been manipulated by Ben.

She was tired of trying to convince them that they were wrong. It was wearing on her, beating her down, making her everyday struggle to survive even more tiresome.

There was only one person in the room who might understand, and Rey hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her - to tell her that she was in love with her son.

"Is this how you remember it?"

Rey didn't realize Leia was talking to her until she noticed that they were all staring questioningly at her. She swallowed heavily, trying to wet her suddenly parched throat.

"I guess… I didn't really pay much attention. I didn't get out much either," she finished on a whisper.

Though it wasn't memories of being kept as a prisoner that made her tremble, Leia seemed to think it was. The older woman gave her a sympathetic look before resting her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"Finn?"

Finn was standing off to the side, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at the far wall. His jaw was locked, his forehead furrowed. She hadn't been abused, but he had, and now Leia was talking about going back in there.

"From what I remember, yeah."

Rey's heart hammered and flipped, and she could barely breathe through the terror constricting her chest.

"You can't do this," she whispered. "It's slaughter to go in there, we can't."

Leia patted her shoulder again before moving around the table. She had to know it was a bad idea, but she seemed determined to do it anyway.

A victory in a battle like this would give them legitimacy. They would have seized the First Order's stronghold, and with it nearly all of their commanding officers. And, if they timed the attack right, Snoke as well.

But a victory was unlikely, and Leia had to know that was the case.

"We'll send in a small scouting team first, have them canvas the area. They will be able to discover the weakest areas, and the best places in which to establish our soldiers."

"I want to go in," Finn volunteered.

Rey's mouth dropped, and she spun on her friend.

"No Finn," she breathed. "You can't go in there."

"Yes, I can."

"No! They'll recognize you in an instant. Tell him, Poe. Tell him!" She was practically begging as she turned frantically to Poe. "Tell him about Hux, and what kind of monster he is. Tell him what Hux would do to him if he discovered him in there!"

"Rey, enough," Finn said sharply.

"Who is Hux?" Rose piped up.

"A general," Poe answered.

"The most important general that there is," Finn elaborated. "Hux is Snoke's main enforcer, aside from Kylo Ren."

"I thought you were held by Ren, not Hux." Rose said.

Rey was shaking as she tried to regain control of herself. Acting crazed and wild wouldn't get them to listen to her. It would do none of them any good if she was a raving lunatic. She must remain calm and collected if she was going to talk them out of this crazy suicide mission.

"I was," she said. "Ben is a good man…"

"He's not a man," Finn interrupted.

Rey glanced at him, hating the betrayal and abhorrence that radiated from him as his scathing gaze landed upon her. She looked to Leia, but she couldn't read the older woman's expression.

"Okay, so Finn can't go in. I can." Poe said.

"Poe," Rey moaned, and she dropped her head into her hands as her mind spun. She had to think of something, anything that would stop this. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do."

"Rey," Leia said gently. "We won't act until you return with Luke. Then we will have the advantage."

Rey could barely breathe through the lump in her throat, could barely see through the tears burning her eyes. She had to stop this, but she didn't know how; she didn't know when Ben would be back, didn't know how to reach out through their bond, didn't know if she should even tell him what they had in mind.

She would be betraying the Resistance if she did.

But if she remained silent and something happened to Ben, or someone she cared for in the Resistance…

She shut the thought down. She couldn't live with herself if something happened and she could have stopped it. Her legs gave out and she slid to the ground, her mind spinning as they continued with the plans that were slowly tearing her in two.

* * *

**A/N - I know this was a short chapter, and I hope to have more up soon!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Another short chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rey knew that she shouldn't do it, but she couldn't stop herself from slipping out the back entrance to the base and into the surrounding woods. Being in nature was the only thing that had brought her peace in the last couple of months, and now that she needed it most, she was under orders to stay inside.

But after the events of the past few hours she didn't give a damn what she was or was not supposed to do. Not anymore.

Reaching a small pond, she sat among the roots of a large tree as she surveyed the area around her. The water was pristine, clear, not even a ripple disturbing the glass surface.

She folded her hands beneath her, resting her head upon them as she sprawled out on the ground, content to lie amongst the trees and find solace in the beauty of nature.

Soon enough, a figure crept into sight. Rey's head shot up as Leia came to stand before her. To her surprise, the older woman simply took a seat next to her on the ground.

"You have to stop taking off like that."

"I can take care of myself," Rey told her. "What are you doing out here, General?"

"Looking for you," Leia responded simply. "So, Rey. What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him?"

Rey froze beneath the older woman's gaze.

"You… you know?"

"About your connection with Ben?" Leia finished with a smile. "Of course. I know that look in your eyes. I wore it once, when I met his father. Loving someone you shouldn't is no easy feat."

"There's still good in him," Rey told her desperately. "He treated me well, he… he taught me how to read, made sure I had food. He would never hurt me."

"I know," Leia replied simply.

"And you would allow him to be killed in this attack?"

Leia shifted in distress but her eyes were sad and resigned.

"That is not my intention, but he chose his loyalties a long time ago. We are on separate sides of this war. There is nothing that I can do about that now," she admitted. "But maybe _you _can."

She shook her head, hating the fact that she had the urge to cry again.

"How? If I join him, I forfeit my life. If he tries to join us, Snoke will strike him down. Even if he succeeds, he won't be accepted here. And if we remain on opposite sides… I'll lose him. I don't know what to do."

"I didn't say that it would be easy," Leia told her, rising to her feet. Rey followed numbly.

"I don't know when he'll be back," she whispered.

"He won't be away for long."

"You don't know that."

Leia stopped abruptly and turned to face her in the dwindling daylight. The strong resemblance she bore to her son tugged at her heart.

"I _do _know it," Leia said firmly. "There is more of his father in him than he knows. He won't be able to stay away for long."

"I… I love him," she confessed, and Leia smiled, taking her hand.

"I know that, Rey. And I know that he loves you too."

Leia released her as the two began to move again through the woods.

"Ben was always distant from others, even as a child," Leia continued. "I didn't know if he would ever be capable of loving someone, not more than his power. You may be the first thing he has ever chosen over his legacy. The first sign of disloyalty he's ever exhibited toward Snoke."

Rey was silent for a moment.

"But he hasn't chosen me."

"He's chosen you more than I've ever seen him choose anything else. He saved you. That means something," Leia paused for a moment. "You are also going to have to do something about Finn."

"Finn?" She asked in confusion.

"He's in love with you."

Rey frowned. Leia was right, she had to make it clear to Finn that there would never be anything between them. She hadn't been fair to him lately. Telling him no, while still leaning on him to help get her through the past few months.

Guilt and self hatred twisted through her stomach. Finn was going to hurt again because of her.

She knew now, though, that even if she never saw Ben again, he would always own her heart. There could never be anything between her and Finn.

"That woman that held him, she was awful to him in there, wasn't she?"

Leia seemed hesitant to confirm her words, but she had never sugarcoated anything for Rey before.

"She was, and Finn is convinced that it was the same for you."

"I've told him it wasn't."

"It's easier for him to think of all of the people in the First Order as monsters."

Rey frowned as she glanced up at her.

"Even though he was a stormtrooper?"

Leia sighed.

"What was done to him in there was something awful, Rey. We will never know the extent of the cruelty he experienced, of the abuse that he took. No one comes out of that completely normal - his hatred and resentment are understandable."

Rey swallowed heavily. She hated the awful situation that they were stuck in, hated the fact that she would have to choose between Ben and the Resistance.

Most of all, she hated the fact that she was becoming increasingly worried and fearful of Finn.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I am so overwhelmed by the amount of support I have received from you guys! I always try to respond to all the reviews, and will continue to do so as thanks for taking the time to give me feedback!**

**Thefemalearrow - I'm glad you liked it!**

**Samantha - Thanks! When I read the Captive series, I knew it was a great fit for Ben and Rey's relationship.**

**RangerFox - I'm happy you were able to catch up! And I guess we'll see ;)**

**GuestCT - No worries! I try to mention all my reviewers! We'll see what Ben decides to do...**

** .xo - I'm glad you liked the moment with Rey and Leia! I really enjoyed writing that scene. **

**SkywalkerSince1980 - I know, the story is long! And it might be a while longer before I end it!**

**ldsrsc - Thank you! I'm excited to see what Ben does too!**

**Guest - It might be a while before you get that conclusion, but I promise I'm not ditching this story!**

**oldestj1 - I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much!**

**cdknelson - Thanks! I thought this type of storyline would really let us get to know the characters better, so I'm glad you enjoy this take!**

**FranQuel - ****Estou feliz que você tenha gostado da minha história. Lamento que você não goste do conflito entre Finn e Ben. Espero que eles se tornem amigos. Me desculpe pelo meu mau português.**

**Aliassaiori - I'm happy you like my writing! That means a lot :)**

**Guest - Your wish has been granted!**

* * *

"Do you ever do what you're told?"

Rey didn't bother to open her eyes as she was abruptly pulled from her meditation by the sound of Finn's voice.

"Not usually."

"You know you're supposed to stay close to the base."

She glanced up at Finn as he stopped at her side. His shadow fell across her, blocking out the sun.

"I'm close."

"Within eyesight, Rey," he said brusquely.

Rey fought to maintain her patience. She hated being ordered about, hated his high handed demeanor, but most of all she hated the fact that he felt he had any say over what she did, or didn't, do.

"I have my lightsaber," She reminded him.

"That will do a lot of good against a group of stormtroopers with long-range blasters."

Rey rolled her eyes as she rose to her feet.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"So capable that you were caught once already."

Rey heaved an impatient sigh, and tried to ignore the tugging waves of guilt crashing through her. She didn't think she would ever forgive herself for what had been done to Finn, but she couldn't continue to live under the weight of that guilt.

She also couldn't allow him to continue thinking there was any hope for them. Even if she gave Ben up, she wouldn't choose Finn.

"I'm fine, Finn."

"I understand you want to be alone, Rey, I do, but you have to understand that I'm only concerned about your safety."

"I know."

She was only agreeing with him in the hope that he would back off. Rey jumped in surprise when he seized hold of her chin. She frowned fiercely at him, trying to keep her temper.

"I know you think this attack is a bad idea. I know you think he treated you kindly, but-"

"Finn, I can only tell you so many times that I _was _treated kindly. I know you had an awful time, I know that, but you have to believe me when I tell you I didn't." She implored him. "This attack isn't just a bad idea, it's a horrible idea. I know you want revenge, but risking innocent lives isn't the way to get it."

He glared at her. Leia thought that Finn was in love with her, but at the moment she felt he might actually hate her more.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rey. What they did to you in there, it confused you."

Rey wanted to argue with him further, but it was useless, and something else had caught her attention. She tilted her head, her eyes narrowing as she focused her senses on her surroundings.

Something wasn't right.

"One day you'll realize-"

Rey slipped her hand over Finn's mouth and placed a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be silent. He frowned at her, but she'd stopped paying attention to him. She could sense a threat out there, she just didn't know where it was or from which way it would come. She tilted her head back, glancing into the high branches of the tree.

She pointed up as she took her hand away from his mouth. Moving silently, Rey grasped hold of the lowest limp and easily scooted her way up through the branches. Finn was not as quick as she was, but he followed her. Rey climbed higher, burying herself within the thick foliage. She searched the forest but still saw no cause for the odd silence that had descended over it.

She bent down to grasp hold of Finn's hand to help pull him onto her branch. He looked as if he were about to throw up. He had always hated heights, but they didn't have many options right now. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head vigorously at him. She still couldn't find the danger hidden within the shadows.

And then she saw them. They had come from behind the tree, and were underneath it before she knew what had happened. She plastered herself against the trunk of the tree, grabbing hold of it as Finn pressed against her. Rey was shaking. If they looked up…

If they looked up, she and Finn were dead. Finn couldn't move through the trees like she did, and even she couldn't outmaneuver a group of stormtroopers forever. They would catch her eventually. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she was certain they would hear it, certain that they would look up and spot them within the foliage of the tree.

Rey's breath caught in her throat, and she could barely breathe as Hux appeared beneath them, moving leisurely behind the six soldiers before him. His head moved constantly as he searched the woods. The excitement strumming through his body was nearly palpable.

Her legs were trembling so bad that she could barely stand anymore. If Hux was here then only bad things could follow.

Rey froze, her mouth dropped as Ben stepped into view behind Hux. Longing erupted through her, she almost called out to him, almost flung herself from the tree, and into his arms. And if it hadn't been for Hux mere feet before him, she probably would have.

It had been a week since she had last seen him, a torturous week that had been filled with uncertainty, trepidation, and a desperate yearning that was shaking her thoroughly now. She had gone two months without him, had spent two months trying to forget him, but this past week had been far more grueling.

There was no hatred and anger within her to fall back on now when she craved his touch. Her fingers twitched, but she remained motionless, frozen with the dread that had locked her muscles into place.

Ben stopped, his head turned from side to side, and then tilted back. Even with his mask, she knew the minute that his eyes locked onto them. Finn took a small step closer to her. She could barely breathe as she was squished against the trunk of the tree.

Ben showed no sign that he had seen them, turning away and moving onward from the forest as the small troop disappeared. Finn relaxed against her as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guess he can't see right through that mask."

Rey was fighting against tears and the need to scream in frustration. She ached to tell Finn that Ben had seen them, that he _knew _they were there, and that he would keep them safe. But she couldn't bring the words to leave her throat.

"We have to warn the Resistance," Rey whispered. "We have to get off this planet."

Finn nodded, moving away from her as he began to gingerly make his way from the tree. Rey hesitated as she searched for any sign of Ben and the others. They had moved on.

She descended rapidly, dropping silently to the ground beside Finn. They moved swiftly through the forest toward the campsite they had left behind.

* * *

**A/N - So close, yet so far away! ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N - Get ready for some action!**

* * *

"What are they doing here?"

Rey shook her head helplessly. How was she supposed to know what they were doing here?

"I don't know, Poe."

"Did Ben tell you about this?"

"No," she retorted in exasperation. "I would have prepared people if he had. I sure wouldn't have been hanging out in a tree with _Finn _if he had! In case you didn't realize it, they don't exactly like each other."

The look he shot her was more than a little irritated. His eyes were cold and thoughtful, his face dark.

"He may not have known that Hux had planned to come here."

"Of course he didn't know! He wouldn't have left me out here unprepared if he had known."

"Rey…"

"He wouldn't have, Poe," She insisted, infuriated that Poe would even think such a thing. Infuriated that she was also thinking it, even though she knew it was wrong. "He knew we were in that tree, Poe. If he was here to harm us, or to recapture us, he would have turned us in."

Poe paced away rapidly before coming back. He stopped before her.

"I don't know what this bond is between the two of you, I don't know what to say about it or what it means, but I do know it has put us all in danger. Especially if Hux has come with him."

Rey glared at him.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Ben is here because _Hux _decided to come here first? Did you ever think that he is here to offer what protection he can?" She demanded. "You have no idea what kind of man he is!"

"And you do?" He demanded.

Rey stared defiantly back at him.

"Yes."

He cursed loudly before anxiously pacing away again. Rey was unwilling to follow him as he headed toward the base.

"Rey!" He hissed.

"I'm going to the Falcon," She told him. "It's time for me to find Skywalker. Before the Resistance launches their attack."

"No, Rey," He told her. "You're needed here. We can't take the risk of you being captured."

He was coming at her before she even had time to blink, lifting her up and forcefully carrying her toward the base. Rey thrashed against him, trying to break free of his ironclad hold, but he shoved her through the door of the base, slamming it shut behind them as he yanked her down the hallway.

Rey stopped struggling, instead focusing her attention on reaching out with the Force.

_Ben, _she called out silently into the void. _I need you._

* * *

Ben froze in mid step, his foot hung in the air as his head turned to the side. He tuned out the normal sounds of the forest, filtering through the noise as he strained to hear what had caught his attention.

He was certain that it had been a voice, certain that it had been _Rey's _voice. His foot dropped upon the forest floor, crackling the leaves and sticks beneath his boot. The men with him stopped walking as they turned back to him.

"What is it?" Hux demanded.

Ben shook his head. Hux hadn't heard the voice, neither had the others. Rey must have been reaching out with the Force.

"It's nothing," He replied. Though it was far more than nothing. The voice had been anxious if not terrified. And it had come from the only person that he cared about. "I have to go."

"Wait, what?" Hux stammered.

Panic seized hold of him, clawing at his chest and tearing through his insides. He had to get away from Hux, had to find her. He had seen her in the tree with that _boy _and if he had done anything to hurt her Ben was going to destroy him.

He moved rapidly through the trees, racing across the forest. The others tried to keep up with him, but he was faster and stronger than them, and he lost them easily amongst the forest.

He could sense her, not far from him now. He was getting close.

This past week had been absolute hell. And then they had gotten intel on the location of a Resistance base, and Hux had insisted on leading a scouting party. Ben had known that he'd have to go with him, not willing to take the chance that Hux might find her without him being there.

The thought was horrifying to him. He'd come with Hux to make sure that such a thing didn't happen, but it nearly had.

He skidded on a patch of leaves as he came to an abrupt halt in front of the concealed entrance to the Resistance base. He would have missed it if he hadn't known what to look for; growing up as Leia Organa's son had its perks.

Ben moved quickly through the hallways, keeping his senses attuned to other presences as he continued through the base. He had to get to her, but he had to proceed with caution. He was one of the Resistance's greatest enemies, and had found himself in the middle of their compound.

As he turned another corner, he could make out the sound of conversation. He stopped, his head tilting to the side as he picked up three voices. One of them was Poe, one of them was Finn, and the other was a female voice he didn't recognize.

"What happened?" The girl demanded.

"I don't know," Poe answered. "But we have to get her out of here. We have to move now."

Ben bristled. He assumed they were talking about Rey. He hesitated within the shadows.

"Be careful with her Poe!" Finn demanded. "Damn it, give her to me!"

"I've got her, Finn."

"Give her to me!" Finn snapped back.

"Just give her to him, Poe," The girl said. "You're going to have to keep your hands free if they come in here."

Ben's hands fisted, and a haze of red shaded his vision. He didn't like the idea of that _boy _holding her.

There was a muted rustling, and then Rey made a disgruntled sound.

"Put me down!" She ordered. "Finn, put me down!"

"Rey…"

"Let go!" There was the sound of scuffling as Rey struggled. "Stop, please."

Her voice was filled with anguish, and it was more than he could take.

_He was going to kill someone. _

He stepped around the corner, removing his mask as he turned to observe the scene before him.

Rey was struggling against the boy holding her, Finn, as she tried to tug her hand free of his restraining grasp. Poe and the strange girl were standing a few feet away.

"Stop, Finn, let her go." Poe stepped forward, reaching for Rey as her struggles to break free became more frantic. "Rey, we can't let you take off to find Skywalker on your own."

"That's not your decision," She snapped. "Let me go."

Ben stepped forward into the light.

"Let her go."

Their heads snapped toward him, their mouths dropped in surprise.

"Kylo Ren," the girl whispered in dismay.

A small cry escaped Rey; she was finally able to tug her hand free of Finn's relaxed grip. He let his mask fall with a clang to the ground as she ran at him and flung herself into his arms. He lifted her, cradling her against his chest as she buried herself against him.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, he threaded his fingers through her hair as he briefly savored the feel of her in his arms again.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Ben, what are you doing here?" Poe demanded, moving over to Finn and gripping the other boy's arm as the astonishment of Ben's sudden appearance began to wear off and murderous intent emerged in his features.

"You know what I'm doing here," He replied, adjusting his grasp on Rey in order to keep his body in between her and the growing hostility of the Resistance members across from him. Ben grasped hold of her face, smoothly pulling her away from his chest. "Are you okay?"

She managed a nod, her bright eyes questioning as she studied him.

"It's not safe for you here," she whispered.

"I know." He looked back at the others, his eyes resting upon the girl who was gaping at the two of them in shock. Finn looked like he was about to snap, anger radiating from every inch of him as he glared furiously at the two of them.

"Did they hurt you?" Ben growled. He didn't care if they were her friends, he was spoiling for a good fight.

"You shouldn't be here," She whispered fervently, her hands clutching at him as her eyes became frantic. "Ben…"

"It's okay, Rey," He told her. "I'll be fine."

"She's right, you have to leave," Poe insisted. "Where's Hux?"

"Elsewhere."

"Ben…"

"He doesn't know where I am," he interrupted sharply.

"But he could find you, and by doing so, find us."

Ben ignored him.

"Did they hurt you?" He demanded again. He would hate to do it, but he would kill them if they had harmed her in any way.

She shook her head, biting on her lip as dread shimmered in her eyes.

"I was trying to get to the Falcon, to leave and find Skywalker."

"I'll take you to the Falcon."

"No," Poe inserted sharply as Finn and the girl took a step forward. "She has to stay with us, and she needs to be somewhere safe."

"I'll be safe," she insisted.

"No, Rey, absolutely not. We have to meet up with Leia," Poe told her.

"You can't keep forcing me to come with you!"

"He forced you here?" Ben demanded.

"Ben…"

"Back off, Dameron." He growled in warning. "Take one more step toward her, and I swear I will destroy you."

"No," Rey interjected. "You can't fight, not here, not now."

Ben's hands tensed on her shoulders. He was trying to keep her behind him, but she kept insisting on trying to get in front of him.

"Who do you think you are?" Finn demanded.

"Don't push me," Ben snarled at him, fighting the rising tides of hostility surging through him. They had forced her in here, and that was unacceptable. Poe pulled Finn back a step, while the girl remained immobile as she watched them intently.

"Don't push _you_?" Finn snapped back as he fought against Poe's restraining hand. "You're lucky I don't kill you!"

"You could try, but you will not succeed."

Rage flashed across Finn's face. Poe pushed him back as he tried to lunge forward. Finn strained against him, but Poe was successful in keeping the other man pinned against the wall.

"Stop!" Rey commanded loudly.

He could sense the growing exasperation in her tone. Finn's gaze raked scathingly over her, glaring at her from head to toe.

Ben bristled beside her, pulling her further back from the infuriated boy. He didn't trust Finn. He knew that Finn would kill him in a heartbeat, but he was beginning to worry that he might also injure Rey in his rage and hatred.

The girl shot Finn a dark look as she placed herself in between them.

"I'll go up with her."

"No, Rose," Rey told her. "It's safer for you to stay here."

"I'm not letting you go alone." Her eyes were intense as they turned toward Ben. She considered him, her gaze not trusting, but not hate filled either. Not like Finn's.

"I won't be alone," Rey reminded her.

"Rey…"

"I'll be okay, Rose, really."

Rose remained hesitant.

"No, Rey, that's not going to happen."

"I can keep Rey safe. I can't promise that for you." Ben told Rose.

"That's fine," Rose nodded.

"No," Poe said forcefully. "I can't risk you both being captured."

"I will keep her safe," Ben promised. "And you don't have an option here, Poe. I'm taking her with me."

"Even if you take her, she needs to go find Skywalker."

"Then I will go with her."

Poe's mouth dropped.

"You know what that means if you go there."

"I do. But Rey is my priority," Ben turned his attention back to Rose. "You must stay here."

"No," Rose was shaking her head. "Absolutely not. She may trust you, but I don't."

"You have to," Poe told her. "You can't go with them, Rose."

"You can't seriously be considering letting them leave here! Of letting this _monster _take her back!" Finn exploded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Go," Poe encouraged.

"No way!" Rose was coming at them, but Poe grabbed hold of her arm.

"He's not going to leave here without her," Poe's gaze was steady, yet sad as he stared at the two of them. "He won't be separated from her again. This has to happen."

"We should kill him!" Finn snapped. "We can't just give her to him!"

"Finn," Rey said calmly. "I gave _myself _to him, long ago."

Finn went limp, his mouth dropped.

"Rey," Rose breathed.

"I tried to tell you," She told them softly. "Neither of us intended this, but it's happened."

Ben cradled her cheek for a moment, seeking to give her comfort in this tumultuous situation.

"We have to go," he urged.

"Wait," Rey broke away from him. "Let me say goodbye to my friends."

* * *

**A/N - Looks like Rey and Ben are back together, and about to head off to find Luke Skywalker! I wonder how he'll react to seeing his estranged nephew?**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this short little chapter!**

* * *

Rey led Ben through the woods towards where the Millenium Falcon was hidden. She was exhausted, her feet throbbed, and all she wanted was to curl up and go to sleep, but she knew they had to keep moving. The moon lit a trail across the forest floor as it crept steadily higher into the night sky.

When they finally made it on board, it took all Rey had to suppress a yawn as she fought against the pull of sleep. She hadn't slept well since she'd last seen Ben, and now that she was with him again she knew that she would sleep peacefully and soundly, and she couldn't wait for it.

Unfortunately, it would need to wait. They needed to get off this planet as soon as possible.

Rey began to walk towards the cockpit, only for Ben to gently grab her by the hand, pulling her back into his arms.

"Wait," He said softly. "I haven't had the chance to do _this _yet."

Ben cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down to meet hers. As she melted into his kiss, she became aware that he was moving her away from the cockpit towards the sleeping compartments.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling away from him. "We need to leave, we need to go find Skywalker."

"No, _you _need to rest," He told her firmly, guiding her backwards through the entrance to the captain's quarters. "The ship is cloaked. We are safe for one more night."

Rey hesitated, before slowly nodding her consent. She turned to examine their lodgings.

She hadn't yet been in the captain's quarters, preferring to be in the pilot's seat at all times, though Poe had spoken highly of the Kajak hair-lined bed.

Sure enough, there it was - with enough space for two.

Ben kissed her again, gently lowering her down onto the bed before pacing away.

"What's going to happen, Ben?" She whispered.

"I don't know," He answered honestly.

"Are you going to return to the First Order?"

"After today?" Ben gave a small chuckle. "No, I will not be able to return again."

She stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"But… it's your life."

"_You _are my life now," He told her. "And I will make sure you stay safe."

A startled breath escaped her as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ben," she breathed.

He was back before her in a heartbeat, his hand entwined in her hair, his mouth supple yet firm against hers. Her toes curled as his kiss sent waves of heat and yearning crashing through her body. She was trembling, shaking as she hugged him. She lost herself to his incredible touch, scent, and feel.

His presence was overwhelming, and yet so blissfully soothing. His hands were caressing as they slid over her, pushing aside her clothes to brush over her skin.

Rey's trembling increased as she was inundated with swirling emotions. Her mind and body were spinning as he pushed her back onto the bed, his hard body pressing against hers as he came down on top of her.

Rey clutched at him, needing something solid in this spiraling, out of control world. The muscles in his arms were shaking as he enveloped her.

Her fingers entwined in his hair as she held him tighter, fighting back the tears of love and joy that burned in her eyes. His fingers brushed over her cheeks as he pulled back from her.

"Rey…"

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes sparkled brightly as he pressed his lips to her once more, but the driving hunger in his kiss had been replaced with a gentleness that left her breathless.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ben watched from the co-pilot's seat as Rey's hands flitted expertly over the controls, flying the Falcon with a grace that he had to admit that he did not possess. A brief argument emerged when they had both attempted to sit in the pilot's chair, but he had eventually given in.

Ben found it was hard to deny Rey anything.

He watched her as she moved, awed by her skill, surprised by the fact that he hadn't found her beautiful at first. Her features, though sharpened by her thinness, were alluring and innocent, and yet possessed a strength of character that was entirely captivating.

They certainly captivated him, anyway. He couldn't take his eyes away from her face. He took note of the scattered freckles on her cheeks. When she had been in the palace, out of the rays of the sun, those freckles had almost disappeared completely.

She glanced over at him, offering him a small smile. That smile was rare, yet dazzling and devastatingly beautiful. He knew that she had been upset at the way he had treated her friends earlier, but she hadn't held it against him, or blamed him for his dark nature. She hadn't turned away from him or turned him away.

"We're almost there," she told him. "Are you… going to be okay?"

He wished he could tell her that he would be. But seeing his former master, his uncle, after everything that had happened between them, was bound to stir up some unpleasant emotions.

"I don't know," he confessed.

Sadness crept into her eyes.

"We'll stay together, right?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes."

"That's all that matters then."

He looked at her in awe as she turned her attention back to piloting the Falcon. He would give her the galaxy if she asked for it, but she had never asked much from him. She didn't require wealth, didn't like fancy clothes. She simply desired safety, a place to call home, and him.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the ability to give her those things right now. One day he would, he promised himself that.

His attention came back to his surroundings as they began to descend towards the surface of a planet called Ahch-To.

From space, Ahch-To appeared to be a world of nothing but deep blue oceans orbiting twin stars. As they broke through the atmosphere, however, he noted that dotting the oceans were rocky island archipelagos covered with green trees and grass.

Rey's eyes were full of admiration as she guided them towards one of the larger islands, landing them on the edge of the shore. Before he could say a word, she was out of the pilot's seat and darting down the ramp.

Ben followed, amused at her enthusiasm. He reminded himself that she was originally from Jakku, and that this environment was something spectacular and marvelous to her.

"Wow," she breathed as he joined her outside. "What is this place?"

Ben gazed at the stone steps leading up the mountainside.

"Let's find out."

Hand in hand, they ascended, passing ancient structures and huts made of stone. Eventually, a figure came into view, standing solemnly at the edge of a cliff.

Ben stopped suddenly, yanking Rey back behind him. She glared at him in annoyance.

"We should be careful," He said quietly. "I don't know how he'll react to seeing me. Be prepared to fight."

Rey's brow furrowed in irritation, but before she could say anything, Luke's voice rang through the air.

"Is that any way to greet family?" Ben glanced up and found his uncle facing them, his expression unreadable.

Ben hadn't seen Luke in years, but the knife of betrayal that stabbed through him was just as fresh and sharp as it had been back then.

_This had been a bad idea._

"Uncle," Ben greeted cautiously, arm still extended to keep Rey behind him. Luke's forehead furrowed as his attention drifted to Rey. His confusion was evident as he turned back to Ben.

"You're not here to kill me," He noted. It was less of a question and more of a statement, but Ben answered anyway.

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you here?" Luke questioned. "And who is _she_?"

"That's not your concern," Ben said sharply, but Rey was already ducking under his arm and stepping forward.

"My name is Rey," She informed him. "I'm a member of the Resistance under Leia Organa, and I am strong with the Force."

Ben stared at her in awe. She was far more confident than she had been when he'd first encountered her. She had found a cause, a group to identify with, and it clearly made her stronger.

"You neglected to mention one thing."

Rey blinked in surprise.

"What's that?"

"My nephew is in love with you."

Rey's face immediately turned red, and she turned back to Ben for help.

He stepped forward, once more taking her hand in his.

"Yes," Ben replied softly, never taking his eyes off of Rey. "I am."

"Then it seems we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**A/N - I know that was short, but hopefully you enjoyed it!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N - I've finally got a bit of a longer chapter for you guys!**

**ndavis77 - I'm glad they're back together too! Much more fun to write :)**

**sassyfraz - That was the idea! I couldn't resist.**

**oldestj1 - I pretty much just post as I write, so you never know when the chapters will hit! I'm glad you like my shorter chapters!**

**ldsrsc - I guess we'll find out!**

**Aliassaiori - You'll definitely see some possessive Ben in this chapter!**

**thecelestialpotato - Hello, thank you so much! I'm a big fan of binge-reading fanfics too!**

**GuestCT - Guess we'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out! And I am really strongly attached to both of the characters, and I feel like that shows. I'm glad you like my portrayal of them!**

** .xo - I'm happy you love the story so much! Thank you for sticking with it!**

**Guest - I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest - Everyone seems to really enjoy that scene! I wonder why... ;)**

**Brenna345 - Your wish is granted! Hope you enjoy!**

**manaoki - I am a notorious fanfic binge-reader as well, so I gotchu! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rey sat on the edge of the stone slab within one of the many huts on the island. Luke sat across from her, on the opposite side of the space, with Ben remaining standing between them.

She glanced curiously at Luke, who looked completely relaxed despite their presence. There was an air of indifference surrounding him, and yet Rey sensed that there was something more that he was keeping purposefully hidden from them.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Ben?" Luke questioned.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

She felt the spark of curiosity that raced through Luke as his eyes raked over her again.

"You've come to _me, _Ben. That makes it my concern. You have brought whatever trouble you are in here to my world. I have a right to know what it is."

Ben turned to him, but his jaw was taut, and Rey was well aware of the fact that Ben was not ready to open up to Luke. She was just as curious as his Uncle about what Ben had planned, but if he was unwilling to say just yet then Rey wasn't going to press him.

"This isn't your world, Uncle, it's your exile." Ben shot back. "Or has that changed?"

"How much does she know?" Luke nodded towards Rey. "About that night, how much have you told her?"

Rey glanced at Ben curiously.

"Enough," He snapped, before turning to Rey. "Leave us."

Rey bristled at his tone.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"I just need to talk to him," Ben's voice softened. "Please, Rey. My Uncle and I have a lot to discuss. There are… details that he needs to know."

Understanding dawned on her, and she nodded slowly. She began to make her way to the next hut further down the mountainside.

Rey had just begun to meditate when she was momentarily crippled by an overwhelming sense of loss. It didn't take long to realize that it was coming from Luke.

Ben appeared in the entrance of the hut. She could see the barely contained tension simmering beneath his surface, sense the thin thread of control that he had over himself.

Rey froze as she took him in. He was being pushy and overbearing, but for the first time she glimpsed the strain he was going through having to face Luke and recount his past actions.

Ben's eyes were smoldering, his shoulders rigid, the stress of their current situation clearly wearing on him. She felt that he hadn't even realized how strenuous and draining this would be on him.

She could also sense the fear that he was trying so desperately to keep from here. The fear that he wasn't going to be able to keep her safe, that he would lose her.

She couldn't promise him that they would be safe, that they would make it through this, but she could help him by letting him know that she could handle herself.

"Ben," She moved to face him, gently taking his hand and resting it against her chest, over top of her heartbeat. "Do you feel that?"

His eyes were dark, stormy as he raised his gaze to hers. She knew that he could feel it, it was impossible to ignore its forceful beat.

"It's yours. _I _am yours, Ben. I'm strong, and I can handle this. You don't have to worry about me."

Though he was still tense, his eyes were also filled with awe. His fingers curled against her chest, he bent to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, and ear.

"I am yours also, Rey. Never doubt that," He murmured. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You don't have to say that," she breathed.

"It's true," he told her softly. "I don't want anyone but you, Rey. You are mine, and you will _always _be mine."

His voice rang with possessiveness, and she could feel his tension spiking again. It was the first time she realized that it wasn't just this entire situation that had him so out of sorts, but also _her_.

It was a frightening and disconcerting realization. She didn't know how to help him, how to ease the stress thrumming through him.

"The thought of you turning to someone else, for anything, makes me want to destroy this entire place," He admitted. "It makes me want to shred someone limb from limb."

She stared at him in surprise, disturbed by the rapid change she sensed in him. Disturbed by the fact that she was a large part of the instability she sensed growing inside of him.

"I would never do that," She promised. He was dark, remorseless, and distant in a way that he hadn't been since she had first met him in the forest. For a moment it seemed as if he didn't see her, as if he was trapped in the thought of her with someone else. "Ben, you are the only one that has ever made me feel like this."

He swallowed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again she was relieved to see a softening in his gaze.

"I know, Rey. I know you wouldn't."

She hoped that her insistence would help to get through to him, but she still sensed something dark and turbulent beneath his calm exterior.

"Then why do you seem so troubled? So angry?"

Ben looked startled by her observation, shaking his head as his eyes filled with a self hatred that rattled her. He took a small step back from her.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she assured him quickly, terrified by the strange gap she felt expanding between them. A gap she didn't understand, just as she didn't understand what was going on with him. She enfolded his hand in hers. "Ben, you could never hurt me."

He didn't look appeased by her words. He didn't even look as if he believed them.

"We should return."

"Ben, what is wrong?" She demanded, becoming frightened by the strange air that now encompassed him.

He grabbed hold of her, pulling her against him. A small gasp of surprise escaped her as he fell to his knees before her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his head against her stomach.

"I have done nothing to deserve you. I _don't _deserve you, or your love. I have done nothing to earn it."

Rey was frozen, astounded at the picture of the most powerful man she had ever known on his knees before her, broken by the anguish pouring from him. Anguish she did not understand.

She slid to her knees before him, clinging to him as he enveloped her, rocking her against him, holding her and touching her so reverently that she could barely breathe through the love swirling and building within her.

His presence overwhelmed her with its intensity. His hands were in her hair, his mouth and tongue had fierce possession of hers. His kiss was passionate, burning with a desperation that left her shaken.

He pulled away from her.

"Rey," He breathed. "You're so innocent, so sweet…"

"I'm not that sweet."

His smile was strained, his eyes dark and tortured.

"True," He agreed. She grinned at him, sensing the easing in his mood that she had been hoping for. "But there is so much you don't know about me, so much that you could never understand. There are things that I have done…"

She placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"Stop, Ben. You're not going to scare me away. You are not Snoke, and you are not Hux."

"I am a killer."

"I have killed also."

"In self-defense. I killed for pleasure, for joy." She tried to turn away from him. She had no desire to hear this. She knew what he was, what he was capable of. He grabbed hold of her, pulling her back toward him. "You have to hear this, Rey."

"I understand, Ben. You don't have to do this."

"I do, because you _don't_ understand. I only killed out of anger. I never killed for pleasure, never killed for the joy of it." She frowned at him, not understanding where he was going with this. "Until Poe took you away from me."

Rey recoiled, the color draining from her face. He was right, she didn't understand this. The Ben she knew was kind, caring, overly protective, and as willing to die for her as he was willing to kill for her, but he was not vicious. And this conversation was taking a turn toward cruelty that she hadn't expected from him.

"After that, I lost myself in the pleasure of death, the pleasure of killing." Rey felt nauseous. He was a killer, she understood that, but she didn't care to hear about it. He leaned closer to her, his eyes burning with a strange fire. "I didn't enjoy it for long."

Rey shook her head, forcing herself not to recoil from him. She loved him, but how did she assimilate the monster he was describing to the man before her?

"Why?" She managed to croak out.

"Because for brief moments of time I was almost able to forget you, but I eventually realized that I didn't enjoy it and it truly didn't help."

She stifled a moan as she closed her eyes. Guilt stained her soul and twisted in her stomach. It was not her fault that he had done those things. _He _had chosen to kill, but her absence had been the catalyst that sent him spiraling over the edge.

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered.

His hand was gentle as he gripped her chin.

"Because you must know."

She shook her head in denial. She loved him, she truly did, but now she felt ragged and raw. He had starkly reminded her of things that she didn't like to recall, reminded her of the fact that he was a monster, or at least he had the potential to be. He would never harm her, but what would he do to someone else that stood in his way?

She knew the answer to that, and it would be something immediate and violent.

"Rey, you have to understand what it is that I'm saying to you." She blinked, her eyes burning with tears. She was confused as to why he kept pushing this. "I can't lose you again. It sent me into a dark spiral, snapped something inside of me, turned me into something evil and twisted. It wrecked me, and I can't lose you again, or many will not survive it."

"You're not going to," she promised.

His hands were on her face, his eyes forceful and smoldering.

"Whatever this is between us, it's something that I don't understand, it's something strong, intense, pure, and yet consuming," He told her. "It is something magnificent and precious, but it can also turn me into something horrendous. Losing you would drive me mad."

"Ben, I will never leave you," she insisted. "Why do you believe that I will?"

His eyes were sad as he gazed at her.

"Because if you stay with me, you will never be a Jedi."

* * *

**A/N - Uh oh! Angst time!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Another short chapter... but filled with DRAMA! ****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rey was still pale and shaken. She hadn't spoken since he'd made his revelation to her, she had barely even moved. Every once in a while she would stare at him, her eyes would darken, and her hands would begin to tremble in her lap once more. She was the strongest person he had ever met, but his confession, his openness, had rattled her completely.

As had his ultimatum.

Because if she stayed with him, she would never be a Jedi. But if she left him, the only thing anchoring him to the light would be gone.

Ben didn't know how he would handle it if she didn't choose him. He couldn't lose her again. When he thought back to the things he had done after she left him, he was repulsed by his actions. He was shocked by the depths of his depravity, his fervent need to lose himself in death in destruction in order to try to forget her.

He'd never experienced the ravenous brutality that had encompassed him before then. It had ensnared him within a web of death that had done little to ease the torment residing within his soul.

A torment that she had inflicted and only she had eased. He'd come to realize that it would only ever be her that could pull him back from that dark place. She could pull him back from the brink of madness, could give him some kind of control over himself. But it was a control that was unraveling rapidly.

She would be his undoing, as he would be hers.

The sound of Luke's voice brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I came here because I believed it was time for the Jedi to end," Luke told Rey, tone firm. "But within you lies the power to bring forth a new generation of Force-users, and to destroy the First Order once and for all."

Rey just smiled tremulously at him.

"I assume Ben informed you of the choice you have to make?" Luke inquired, and Rey nodded. Ben's fists clenched in his lap, as he desperately tried to contain himself. If this was what Rey wanted, he would not stop her. He loved her too much to stand in the way of her happiness. "Then I will have you repeat the Jedi code after me."

"I know the code," Rey informed him, and Luke raised an eyebrow. Ben couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory of teaching her to read using the Jedi texts in his library.

"Whenever you're ready then. Once you recite the code, you will begin your journey to become a Jedi."

Rey glanced over at Ben, and it took all he had not to cry out for her to stop. He wasn't prepared for her to go through with this, wasn't prepared to lose her.

Sensing his anguish, Rey offered him a small smile… and winked.

She turned back to Luke, sat up straight, and began to speak.

"Flowing through all, there is balance," She began, and both Ben and Luke froze. "There is no peace without a passion to create."

"No," Luke breathed. Ben simply grinned.

"There is no passion without peace to guide," Rey continued. "Knowledge fades without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see."

Ben watched in awe as Rey's confidence grew with every word. He could feel the Force swirling around her, both Dark and Light, each finding a home within her.

Finding a balance.

"There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death."

"If you finish this, you can't go back," Luke warned her. "You will never be a true Jedi."

Rey stared back defiantly.

"The Force is all things and I am the Force. And I… am a Gray Jedi."

* * *

**A/N - Whoa! What did you think about that?**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"The Force is all things and I am the Force. And I… am a Gray Jedi."

Ben's heart swelled with pride as Rey finished reciting the Gray Jedi code, power radiating from her as she stood and turned to him.

All of a sudden, he felt the tension and anger he had held from earlier evaporate into thin air as a sense of peace washed over him.

He knew immediately that it had been Rey. She had once again brought balance to the both of them. She had taken some of his Darkness within her, and relinquished some of her Light to him.

Luke was watching them in disbelief, his eyes full of amazement.

"You are only balanced when with each other," He breathed. "I didn't see the signs when you first arrived, but I see them now."

"See what signs?" Ben demanded. "How do you know anything about what is between us?"

Luke leaned back against the wall of the hut.

"You are a dyad."

"A what?"

Rey looked completely confused, her eyes stormy and lost.

"It hasn't been seen for generations. There was a prophecy, of course, and you two… it must be you."

Luke's voice was filled with awe. He seemed completely astounded by his revelation, whatever that revelation was. Ben was just as lost as Rey appeared to be.

"What are you talking about?" Rey demanded.

"Well of course you wouldn't know, but Ben…" Luke's voice trailed off, his eyebrows drew together as his head tilted curiously. "No, you wouldn't know either, would you?"

"Uncle, I am losing my patience with you," Ben growled.

"A dyad in the Force. It's a phenomenon that occurs when two Force-sensitive beings share a unique Force-bond with each other, connecting their minds across space and time," Luke explained. "Physically, you are two separate individuals, but in the Force you are one."

"But… what does that mean?" Rey asked helplessly. "What does it do?"

"You are linked in a way that most Force-users are not," Luke continued patiently. "Your bond gives you a clear sense of each other's feelings. In combat, your powers mirror and amplify each other. You would be nearly unstoppable."

Rey shot a glance towards Ben, and he knew that she was thinking of the ways in which they could utilize this connection to help the Resistance.

"And, considering you draw from opposing sides of the Force, the decision to follow the code of the Gray Jedi makes sense," Luke conceded. "With your connection, it would be almost impossible for either of you to be a true Jedi. Or a true Sith, for that matter."

"Why?" Rey asked curiously.

"Like I said," Luke huffed. "You two are one entity in the Force. His darkness is yours, Rey, just as your light is his. Neither of you can be truly free of either side."

That certainly explained a lot. Particularly why after years and years of training, Snoke still couldn't manage to snuff out the light that resided within him.

Rey turned back to him, her eyes bright as she smiled at him.

"Ben, don't you see," She whispered, taking his hands. "This was destiny. Together, we can free the galaxy."

Ben wasn't ready to respond to that line of thinking just yet. Instead, he kissed her lightly, his mouth warm and pliant against her own. For a moment, he allowed himself to forget that his Uncle was still there and it was just the two of them. For a small fraction of a second, there was total joy, total happiness, and true awe in a world that often lacked such things.

Then Rey was pulling away and the world was once again intruding upon them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she dropped her head to his shoulder and buried her face in his neck, trying to keep the world at bay for a little longer.

Ben continued to hold her firmly, but his attention was not solely focused upon her anymore. As the future Supreme Leader, he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

**ndavis77 - Haha yeah, I didn't want their reunion to be too much of a fight. Ben has changed a lot, after all.**

**ldsrsc - Me too! I really wish the movies would have gone that direction, but oh well!**

* * *

Rey was finally asleep, but it had only been a matter of time before exhaustion won out over her stubborn nature. She'd fought against it for a while but had finally succumbed to the requirements of her body. She was curled up on the stone slab, her head in his lap, her hand curled around his thigh.

He trailed his hand across her silken hair, letting it slide through his fingers. Luke was watching him with interest. Though there was tension in his eyes, his posture remained casual, and he retained his mischievous air that Ben remembered from his childhood.

"I never suspected," Luke murmured. "If only you had met earlier. If she had been at the academy with you… where is she from?"

"Nowhere," Ben replied, recalling Rey's response when he had first asked that same question.

"Everyone is from somewhere."

"She lived alone on Jakku for most of her life," Ben added.

Luke paused.

"Oh. Yeah, that is nowhere."

Ben chuckled slightly. For a moment, he was almost able to forget his Uncle's betrayal as they joked like old times.

Rey stirred, her hand constricting on his thigh. He gazed down at her fondly, and Luke let out a small laugh.

"If only your father could see you now," Luke chuckled. "Dragged into a rebellion by a girl. Turning your back on your old life for love. He'd be proud… and exasperated."

Ben had no doubt that what Luke said was true. But there was one problem.

"I never said I would turn my back on my old life," He insisted. "I am here for Rey, but I never agreed to fight the First Order."

"Ben, you may think you can stay on the sidelines, but that's just not the truth. You think you can go the next five, ten, _fifty _years watching her risk her life?" Luke asked.

Ben was silent. He knew deep down that his Uncle was right. That didn't mean he was ready to admit it.

"You're only in the beginning stages of this," Luke folded his hands before him and stared unflinchingly at Ben. "Do you think it's going to get _easier _as time goes on? It only grows; the bond will become something so intense that it will take everything you have to get through one _second _without her."

"I can take her somewhere far away," Ben told him, hating the desperate edge to his tone. "Somewhere Snoke will never find us."

"If you thought that was an option, you would never have come here," Luke told him firmly.

Ben turned his attention back to Rey. He wouldn't deny his Uncle's words, nor would he confirm them. He hadn't left the First Order with the objective of ousting his former master from power. He hadn't gone after Rey because he had decided that he was going to fight, hadn't pulled her free of her friends with the intention of leading a rebellion. He had just planned to get her somewhere safe, get her to someone that might be able to shelter her, and to try to live a peaceful life with her.

Somewhere along the way though, he had realized that there was nowhere safe for her, and no one that could protect her, except for him. And if he was going to keep her safe, then Snoke would have to be removed. A new power, and a new world system, would have to be established.

"This will be an interesting fight," Luke pondered. "The prophesied dyad, taking on the First Order as Gray Jedi, neither siding with the light or the dark, but fighting in the name of balance. Imagine the consequences of such a thing."

"Or imagine the wonder of it," Ben tensed. He hadn't realized that Rey had awakened until she spoke. Her eyes were still dark and swollen from sleep, but they gleamed with hope as she sat up. "Imagine the freedom that would come if such a tyrannical, ruthless reign was over."

Luke smiled.

"Looks like it's time for us to go."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - This global pandemic is doing wonders for my content output.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Rey and Ben were back in the Millenium Falcon… but this time, with a third person fighting for the pilot's seat.

Ultimately, Luke won out - after all, as he noted, he'd been flying since before they were born. Rey took the co-pilot's seat, while Ben sulked in the back.

They raced across the galaxy towards the planet Mykapo, where Idrosen Gawat, a native leader member of the Resistance High Command, had joined the Resistance High Command and allowed them to establish a base. This was where they would rendezvous with the Resistance.

Where Luke would be reunited with his sister, and Ben reunited with his mother.

For once, Rey was the least nervous person on board.

As they touched down, Rey could spy Leia waiting at the docking bay entrance. She must have sensed they were coming.

"Are you ready for this?" Rey asked Ben softly. He simply nodded stiffly. She took his hand, hoping to ease his nerves, but there was only so much she could do.

Together, they descended the ramp, Luke trailing slightly behind.

Ben tensed as Leia approached, but Rey knew there was no need. The General simply stared in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes, and she took in the sight of her long lost son and brother, both back in her life.

Reaching out, she pulled the both of them into a long embrace. When she pulled back, she delivered each of them a hard slap to the face, leaving both Luke and Ben shocked.

"Neither of you _ever _do that again!" She ordered, but the anger didn't quite reach her eyes. Eventually, she broke out in a grin. "It's good to have you back."

Rey took a small step back, smiling as she watched Ben's face light up as he was finally together with his family. A family she hoped that she could one day be a part of.

"Rey!"

She turned, and saw Poe and Rose making a mad dash towards her. She smiled and waved, excited to see them, before she noticed the look of panic on their faces. Rey tried to move towards them, but Ben was immediately beside her, holding her back.

"Wait," He hissed, his voice low and commanding. She frowned at him, but didn't fight against his hold as Poe and Rose approached. She noticed that a few paces behind them was Finn.

"You!" Her friend snarled at Ben. Poe and Rose tried to grab him, but he had already shaken them off and was charging back at them.

Ben released her, pushing her behind him as he used his body to block her from Finn's attack. Terror hammered through Rey. She could _not _allow this to happen.

Finn was out of his mind; he had been tortured as a First Order prisoner, been abused in ways that she could never begin to imagine. Finn didn't understand her love for Ben because he was convinced that Ben had done the same things to her.

"Wait! Stop!" She yelled.

Ben attempted to push her farther back but she ducked, dodging his arm as he tried to snag hold of her. She thrust herself forward, throwing herself between Finn and Ben.

Unfortunately, she hadn't seen what it was that Finn wielded in his hand until it was too late. His arm was already flung forward, the metal blade whipped through the air even as she rose to her full height.

Ben's hand shot out in front of her, and Finn's arm froze, the knife mere inches from Rey's head.

Rey's heart lumbered in her chest. Her eyes crossed as she stared at the blade before her, the one that would have killed her, the one that only Ben was keeping at bay with the Force.

He reached around her, grabbed hold of the blade, and deftly plucked it from Finn's hand, tossing it to the ground. Rey swallowed heavily, terrified of what was to come, terrified of what Ben's reaction would be. She could feel the deadly tension that vibrated through him.

He was so infuriated that she didn't think she'd be able to stop him from killing Finn.

No one moved, no one even breathed. Even Finn, horrified by the fact that he had nearly killed her, seemed to have regained some control over himself.

"Ben."

Rey could hear the nervous tension in Leia's voice. She understood it completely, though she couldn't see Ben's face, she could feel the murderous intent thumping through him.

Though he was large, temperamental, and powerful, Ben had always been relatively mellow and kind with her. That was who he was with _her_, but with others, and _to _others, he could be cruel, brutal, and lethal.

It was the lethal part that she was most frightened of now.

Rey turned to face him.

"Ben, please," She whispered. His eyes flickered to her, but there was no easing of his features. "He didn't know what he was doing."

"He could have killed you," Ben grated.

"I wasn't going for her," Finn retorted.

"Finn, shut up!" Poe commanded.

"Well, I wasn't."

"That's enough Finn," Leia commanded, stepping between the two of them and Rey's friends. "Ben is my son, and now a member of the Resistance. You will treat him as such. I don't expect you to like him, or forgive him, but you certainly cannot make any more attempts on his life. Is that clear?"

Finn blinked in surprise.

"Yes, General."

Leia began to lead them into the base, before she paused.

"Finn?"

"Yes, General?"

"If you do attempt something like that again, it's not punishment from me you will need to worry about," Leia told him firmly. "Because not even Rey will be able to stop him again if you threaten her life again."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will Finn and Ben ever be able to get along?**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

"Tell us about Snoke," Leia prompted Ben, as he seemed to do his best not to look awkward under the prying stares of the Resistance leadership.

Rey reached out to him silently, offering him what peace she could.

_Just tell the truth, _Rey encouraged him. _You'll be fine._

"Supreme Leader Snoke is incredibly secretive," Ben started. "And also incredibly paranoid. Rather than establish a permanent base of operations, he prefers governing the First Order in a mobile command post, a ship known as the Supremacy. Its exact location is never known."

"It's difficult to plan an effective attack without knowing where to station our troops," Poe pointed out.

Leia nodded.

"Hence our initial plan to attack the palace, taking out some of the greatest minds of the First Order and giving us the upper hand. Ben?"

"Snoke has crafted a strong military, where nearly everyone is easily replaceable," He told her. "But the generals who reside on that planet are the primary strategists. They are loyal, well educated, and have years of experience. They're harder to replace."

"You think the raid is worth it?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes," Ben agreed. "But not just because of that. If done correctly, we can time the attack so that it occurs while Snoke is at the palace."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Finn asked. "We can't take Snoke."

"You can't," Luke spoke up, the crowd parting for him as he stepped up beside Ben. "But my nephew can."

"How do we know we can trust him?" Finn scowled.

Luke just smiled.

"Because Ben is a Skywalker. And us Skywalkers always end up on the right side eventually.

Everyone was still watching him, as they had been before, but no longer with fear and skepticism. Instead, they looked to him in admiration.

And they looked to him for answers.

But before he could give them any, he needed to consult his partner.

"Thank you all," He told the crowd of officers, stepping down from the platform.

Sensing his intent, Rey stepped forward. His beautiful eyes were aglow in the dim room. There was something in his gaze, something so vulnerable and yet so strong that she felt her insides melt.

"Ben," She breathed.

"I'm going to keep you safe."

"I know you will," She managed a small nod. "I have absolute faith in that."

"No matter what, Rey," Ben continued. "I am going to keep you safe."

Rey faltered for a moment.

"It's a brutal war to wage," she whispered.

"It is," He agreed. "But the galaxy needs to be set right again."

"They'll follow you, Ben," Leia encouraged him.

Rey shot the general a dark, withering look. She knew what Ben had in mind, knew that she couldn't stop him, but they didn't have to make him feel as if he _had _to do it, because he didn't.

She would stand by him no matter what he decided. Even if he decided he chose to flee from here and never look back. That may not be her choice, but she would support it because she supported _him_. She wouldn't force him into this position, into this leadership role that he was no doubt unprepared for.

"Will they, Uncle?" Ben inquired dryly.

Luke swallowed heavily as Ben leveled him with a virulent stare.

"Yes. As long as you maintain the impression that you are a Jedi," He turned to glance at Rey. "Both of you."

Rey felt as though she had been slapped in the face.

"We're not Jedi," she snapped.

"No," Luke agreed. "That is one thing we will have to keep secret."

"Why can't we just tell the truth?"

"The public is fickle, Rey," Leia told her gently. "They know only of good and bad, Jedi and Sith. We can't attempt to break that binary in the midst of a war."

"You mean you want to manipulate that binary to get support," Ben injected sharply. Leia opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her. "It's fine, I get it."

"When this is all over…" Leia started, but Ben interrupted her.

"When this is all over, the two of us will be going somewhere safe," He insisted. "When this is all over, we _will _be left alone."

Luke and Leia were hesitant, and Rey could barely look at her friends. They were staring at her with a mixture of confusion and defeat that made her ache for them.

"They'll follow _you_, Ben," Luke reminded him gently.

"And then they'll follow one of you after, or one of them." Ben waved a hand lazily at Rose, Finn, and Poe.

"Yes, fine. We can work it all out later," Leia assured him quickly. Luke looked about to protest, but Leia rested a hand on his arm and shook her head subtly.

Rey understood that look, understood what it meant. Ben might want to believe that they would be free _if _they somehow managed to succeed, but they all understood what Ben was trying desperately to deny.

The two of them would never be free.

The coming war was inevitable, and she would be giving up everything to fight it, including Ben. She was acutely aware of the fact that when all of this was over, there would be little left for them. It was the Jedi who would have to restore peace to the galaxy, the Jedi who would have to rule.

There would be no place for them as lovers in this new life.

But she couldn't think about that right now.

There was a war to fight first.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

**ldsrsc - I guess we'll just have to see what happens!**

**Luna - No problem! Writing is the only thing keeping _me _sane during quarantine!**

**canadice - I'm so happy to hear it! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Guest - Faking their deaths, now that's an idea! Guess we'll just have to see what they decide to do!**

**KyloRen'sgirl213 - Thank you! I hope you like this update!**

* * *

Rey's head was down, her lightsaber discreetly tucked on the back of her belt and covered by the gray cloak. It billowed around her ankles, blowing back to allow the rain to wet the bottom of her pants. She was grateful for the cover it provided from the surprisingly chilly rain. She stood at the top of the hill, staring down at the town that rolled out before her.

It was beautiful, deadly, and far too close to the palace for her liking. A palace that she could see the gleaming top of as it rose out from behind another hill. Ben moved closer to her, but now that they were surrounded by Resistance fighters he was attempting to keep his distance from her as they pretended to be nothing more than two Jedi who fought together on occasion.

Poe and Rose stood beside her, the hoods of their cloaks pulled up. Finn was also wearing the cloak but the hood was tossed back, and rain trickled down his face. He was still handsome, but Rey was acutely reminded of the fact that the boy she had once known was gone.

He looked older, wiser than his young years. He was only a couple years older than her, but there were lines around his eyes and the corners of his pinched mouth. Seeming to sense her attention, he turned to her and offered a small smile.

Ben stepped in front of her, drawing her attention away from Finn. For a moment his hands fisted in impotence as he grappled with his urge to protest her decision.

They had slowly begun moving their Resistance ground troops onto the surface of the planet that was the stronghold of the First Order, with the majority of their spacecraft stationed on a nearby moon. Now, Rey was accompanying her friends on a mission to map out the best plan of attack, and Ben was not happy about it.

"Make sure your face stays covered." His frustration was obvious as his hand twitched toward her. Rey's face was already covered by the hood, but she adjusted it again to try to ease the tension she felt running high in him. It did little good. "If anything goes wrong…"

"I'll be fine. I'm fast, you know that."

"Yes, but you have a habit of throwing yourself into danger to protect others. You need to run if something goes wrong, and I mean it."

She bristled at his commanding tone, but he was frightened and arguing with him about it would get her nowhere. He would force her to stay with him if she pushed him; she was a little surprised he had relented to begin with.

Then, not seeming to care about the others, he pulled her hood tighter, his hands hesitating on the edges as he held it for a moment.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Frustration filled her. She ached to touch him, to reassure him that she would be fine and that she wasn't doing this to be reckless. She wouldn't do anything to damage their cause, but she would be helpful down there. That's why she was going.

She wasn't the girl who had nothing to live for anymore. Even if she had to give Ben up for the good of the galaxy, there was still plenty to live for, and she hoped she'd be around to see it all.

Her fingers clenched as she restrained herself from grasping his hands.

"I promise I won't."

He pulled on the hood again and walked away. Rey watched him for a longing moment, before she turned back to her friends.

"Let's go," Poe said.

She chanced a glance over her shoulder at Ben. He was watching her intently, his arms folded over his chest as Leia stepped beside him. She didn't look back as they began to pick their way down the hill, moving at a diagonal angle to the town below.

Rey struggled to keep her balance as wet leaves slipped and slid beneath her beaten shoes. She was relieved when they made it to the road, even though she felt exposed and vulnerable. They received a few questioning glances as they moved past but the gray cloaks they wore were commonplace here, as were random people moving through in search of food or employment.

Rey fell into step beside Finn as they wound through the town, taking in as many details as they could. The homes were not as opulent or fancy as the ones within the palace walls but they gleamed with the rain beading off of them. Their paint was fresh and their porches were decorated with more furniture than she'd owned in her entire life. Flowers, like she'd seen in the palace, flowed over people's walkways, their petals shining from the drops of rain.

She kept her head down so no one could see her revulsion. She was supposed to be in awe of the esteemed First Order personnel who lived here, not plotting their demise as she shuffled down the dirt road that was slowly turning to muck.

They reached the end of the main road and began to move through the more narrow side roads. The homes were smaller here, but they were just as nicely maintained.

"Why haven't we seen any troopers?" Rey asked.

"It's so close to the palace they don't fear anything. I'm sure there are some posted here but the weather has probably driven them inside," Finn answered.

Rey's heart began to hammer and she shrank deeper into her cloak as they moved even closer to the palace that had nearly destroyed her and Finn. It was situated on a mountain, tucked behind the hills and valleys that rolled through this area. She knew they weren't going to get much closer, but she couldn't stop the foreboding that pulsed through her.

To her surprise, Finn seized hold of her hand. Though they had been trying to repair their fractured friendship, things had still been uncomfortably awkward between them more often than not. But now his hand wrapped around hers, squeezing tight as they stopped to stare at the place where they had been imprisoned.

The golden gates gleamed; even in the dim light of the murky day they shined from the hours spent polishing them. Though the top spires of the palace were visible above the homes and the hills, the main bulk of the massive building was obscured. She knew it well though, she would never forget it, and she would be back within its massive walls again soon if everything went well.

In the meantime, she would need to reign in her abhorrence for the place if she was going to be of any use.

Finn's hand was sweaty in hers as small tremors rocked through him. She wanted to tell him it was okay, but it wasn't, and she didn't want to lie to him. It would be a long time, if ever, before he got over what was done to him.

As they watched, stormtroopers appeared. They marched across the front of the gates before disappearing from view once more. Goosebumps broke out on her arms and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. After a minute or so the guards moved back across the front of the gates.

"We should get moving," Rose said.

She fell in beside her friends again as they moved further through the town. She could practically see the gears turning through Poe's head as he mapped out the roads, and plotted the best ways to move through the buildings and streets with all of their troops. They were all here to take in as much of the details as possible, but Poe would be the one that remembered the most, the one that would see things the rest of them didn't and recall it far more vividly.

They arrived at the edge of the town. The road continued onward, winding up another hill before dipping from sight and reappearing again near the palace gates. Rey had seen enough. She didn't want to be any closer to that place than she had to be.

"Let's go back."

The road was becoming muddier as they wound their way back through the town. The rain was picking up a steadier flow that was starting to creep its way through the cloak to wet her clothes and skin. Her hair was beginning to cling to the back of her neck, tickling her skin. She wanted out of here, away from this oppressive place that she could practically feel draining the life from her.

They passed more people as they hurried through the town, but no one paid them much attention. Bending her head lower, she kept her gaze focused on her feet. She was so intent on getting free of this town that she wasn't expecting it when someone grabbed hold of her arm, halting her abruptly as she was pulled sharply around.

"It _is _you!" A voice accused.

Rey had only a moment to get her bearings before someone seized hold of her hood and ripped it back. A sharp gasp escaped her and she scrambled to pull it back up, feeling exposed and stunned by the sudden assault.

And then she saw her attacker.

"Hux," She breathed, horrified and staggered by the sight of the man who had taken such cruel pleasure in abusing her while she'd been in the palace.

"I knew it was you," Hux sneered, his face twisting with disgust as his hand squeezed her arm tightly. Hux thrust his face into Rey's, so close that their noses were almost touching. "Snoke has been looking for you, bitch. He sensed you the moment you and that bastard Ren landed on this planet."

"Let go of me!" Rey snapped, as anger completely replaced any shock she felt.

Hux only tightened his grip, as he whistled for the troopers.

Terror filled Rey, and reacting on instinct alone she fisted her hand and drove it straight into Hux's nose. It was something she'd itched to do since she'd been a prisoner, but she felt no satisfaction as blood spurted forth and he groaned in pain. He finally released Rey as his hands flew to his brutalized nose and he staggered back.

"Run!" Rey shouted as a horde of stormtroopers began to speed toward them, blasters at the ready. She bolted down the road, shedding the cumbersome cloak as she ran.

It was a mess, it was all a mess. The muddy road hindered their progress. It tired them out quickly and made it difficult to get any real speed up. There was still too far to go; they would never reach the safety of the woods if they didn't do something.

She'd promised Ben she wouldn't do anything stupid, but she'd never expected that they would be discovered.

Rey broke away from the others, turning back to face the stormtroopers and drawing her lightsaber.

"Rey!" Poe barked.

"Keep going!" She yelled at him. The troopers were closer than she had realized and there were more of them than she had expected.

Her heart sank.

Nevertheless, she cut through the first wave of troopers, deflecting their blaster shots with her saber and sending them flying through the air with the Force.

But there were too many of them. As she turned to flee, she realized that they had her surrounded. They had stopped firing, but were all aiming their blasters at her from a considerable distance.

The stormtroopers parted as Hux emerged, wiping the blood from his nose with a gloved hand.

"Well, look what I have here," Hux sneered. "Looks like I'll finally get to see just what it was that Ren saw in you."

* * *

**A/N - Uh oh. **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N - A very very short chapter, but a necessary transition before what I anticipate to be a long one!**

* * *

It was dark when Rey woke. Cold. It took her a long moment to realize that she wasn't in her makeshift home on Jakku during a freezing desert night. That she was somewhere far worse.

Memories engulfed her in a rapid, brutal wave. Her chest constricted and she could barely breathe through the panic trying to consume her. She was in the palace dungeons, she was certain of it, and she was now at the mercy of Hux and Snoke, who had somehow known she was coming.

A chill crept down her spine; she couldn't bring herself to think about the implications of that as she mentally took stock of the damage to her body. She was sore, tired and weak, but she was alive and whole. For now at least.

Slowly, past the terror of her current situation and her pain, she began to realize something else. She would now know what Ben would do, how he would react without her there, if he would keep control of himself, if he would put the greater good ahead of her, or if he would allow the bloodthirsty, vicious, and malevolent side of himself take control again.

He would come for her, she knew that, but what she didn't know was if it would be the man that came for her, or the monster that man could become.

Another chill slid down her spine but this one had nothing to do with fear for herself, and everything to do with the fact that hell may have just been unleashed on her friends and the Resistance.

And that hell may very well be Ben.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed! **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N - Okay, another short chapter, but I promise more is coming soon!**

* * *

Ben's shoulders were heaving, his chest was tense, and his arms sore from the amount of damage he'd just rendered. His vision was blurred by a hazy cloud of red that coated his eyes and made it nearly impossible to see.

Although he couldn't see them clearly, he knew that the others had retreated far from him. Only his mother was brave enough to remain anywhere nearby.

He never should have agreed to her going into that town, never should have let her go. However, there was no _letting _Rey do anything. One way or another she was going to go.

He'd been concerned about her safety, but he hadn't actually thought that it would be overly risky for her in the town. The weather had driven most people inside, the cloak would cover her, and though she'd been his prisoner few people within that town had ever seen her, and even fewer would remember her. Or so he'd thought.

He'd been an idiot.

His entire body shuddered as he drew his lightsaber once more, slashing and hacking at the nearest tree until it tumbled to the ground, sending Finn and Poe scrambling to get out of the way. Ben stood shaking as he tried to gather a semblance of control, but he was quickly spiraling toward something dark and dangerous.

This dark spiral was worse than when Rey had first left him in the palace. The only thing allowing him to hang on was the fact that he knew she was still alive, and that he could find her. Soon. _Now_.

He spun on his heel as he stormed across the clearing toward the town. Luke moved to intercept him.

"Ben, you have to calm down, think about this rationally. We don't know where she is…"

"I can find her," he grated.

"Yes, yes you can, but if you go charging after her you'll ruin every aspect of surprise we have. You have to stay in control, you're the leader here…"

Luke broke off mid-sentence as Ben began to move toward him. Apparently his Uncle's survival instinct was firmly intact as he held up his hands and took a couple of steps back.

"We don't have the element of surprise," Finn spoke up, and Ben whirled on him.

"What do you mean?"

Finn took a distinct step backwards, eyeing Ben cautiously.

"Hux was the one who took Rey. He said something about Snoke knowing we were here."

Ben felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut.

"Snoke?" Ben managed to choke out.

"Yes."

This time it wasn't rage that overtook Ben, but a fear so intense that it left him momentarily immobile. Snoke would destroy her, would break the spirit that Ben had been trying to keep free.

In that moment he didn't know who he hated more, himself or his former master. Red suffused his vision once more as a bellow of anguish ripped from him.

Broken. He felt broken, but nowhere near as broken as Rey would be when Snoke was done with her. Even if he could reach her right now, it might already be too late for her.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Poe spread the papers out before him, his nimble fingers running over the lines of the streets and homes that he'd hastily sketched into the plans. Luke kept one eye on the drawings and the other warily focused on Ben.

His nephew was wound to the point of breaking, his arms folded firmly over his chest and his jaw locked as he kept his head bowed. This silent, seething Ben was even more frightening than the one that had hacked trees to bits with his lightsaber. This Ben was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

If they didn't get into that palace soon, Luke was worried that Ben would turn on them in order to get to her. He prayed that Ben's reason, and ability to lead, would win out over his determination to get to Rey and the unraveling Luke could sense slithering beneath his nephew's still exterior. He'd been hoping and planning that Ben would be able to keep it together without Rey by his side after the war, but he sure hadn't expected this to happen.

"We can split up through the streets," Poe stated. The drawing wasn't Poe's best, but then he hadn't exactly had the time to put the detail into it that he normally would have. The oher group they had planned to send into the town had become more of a rescue team when they stumbled across Poe, Finn, and Rose trying to escape the stormtroopers. "The town won't divide us as much as we thought. The roads are big enough for us to move through in large groups that won't be easily taken down by whatever stormtroopers remain there. Though, I suspect that after today Snoke will increase his forces within the town."

"Or he'll pull them all behind the palace walls and into the palace town in order to strengthen his forces there," Finn murmured. "We know he cares little for human life, it is the palace he'll look to protect the most."

"Finn's right," Ben's voice was strained but he didn't lift his head to look at them as he remained focused on the ground. "Snoke may even send some troopers into the woods to search for me, but from here on out the full force of his might will be concentrated within the walls surrounding the palace."

"How will he know you're here?" Rose inquired. "Just because Rey was discovered it doesn't mean he knows that you're here, that any of us are here."

Ben's jaw grated back and forth, his hands clenched on his biceps.

"He may suspect there is a militia within these woods, but he will know that I am here. I may be able to conceal my Force signature better than Rey, which is likely how he knew she was coming. But he will sense the strength of our bond and know that I will not be far away."

Rose hesitated, before nodding.

"I see."

Poe's fingers tapped on the drawing as his focus turned to Ben.

"I also believe the town should be razed as we move through it."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Poe's words. Ben's head slowly turned toward him.

"There are likely some innocents in that town," Ben reminded him.

Luke's interest was piqued as he studied his nephew. He was showing signs of concern and reasoning beyond Rey again. Was it possible that Ben was actually going to keep it together? Was it possible that Rey and Ben could be separated after the war?

He felt no hope at the realization. If Rey survived this, the worst thing Luke would ever do in his lengthy life was take her away from Ben again. They had all done things they didn't want to do though, and they would all do far more before this war was over.

Poe was paler than normal, but his eyes were unwavering.

"That town is a death trap. If Snoke doesn't pull all of his troopers from the town, and they somehow get the chance to come up behind us, there will be nowhere for us to retreat to if it becomes necessary. There are far too many homes and places for them to hide and wait for us. It should be burned as we move through so they can't be given the chance to set a trap for us."

Poe's gaze darted to Leia. She was just as pale as Poe, her lips firmly pressed together as she stared at the hastily scrawled plans.

"There are innocent casualties in every war, and it needs to be done," Leia confirmed.

"They aren't that innocent," Finn growled. "Burn it all, and make sure we burn that bastard Hux with it."

"Finn," Leia's tone of voice was low and warning. "This is not for revenge, no matter how badly you want it to be, that is not what we are about. We will limit the amount of innocent blood that is shed."

Finn shot her a dark look, but held his tongue. Leia stared at her son for some sort of confirmation, but when none was forthcoming, Luke responded.

"We will."

Leia didn't look overly relieved, but she didn't press the issue. Luke watched Ben as he approached the table and plans. The others stood behind him as they awaited his decision.

Luke knew the majority of the Resistance could sense something off in Ben, but for now they seemed willing to trust his judgment. Luke didn't know what would happen if Ben refused to see reason and put them all in peril, didn't know what would happen if Ben turned on them to vent his wrath.

"If we set the town on fire it will also provide an effective distraction for you to slip into the tunnel you spoke of," Poe continued.

"We'll take what weapons we can from the town, and level it as we go," Ben declared as he settled his eyes on Finn. "But Hux is mine."

Luke felt a crack, a sizzle of power that shot through the air like a lightning bolt. He'd never experienced anything like it, not even when his father was at his deadliest had he radiated a destructive force as strong as the one that radiated from within Ben.

Luke had known that Ben could destroy Snoke if it became necessary, but he realized now that he wasn't entirely certain if his nephew would survive it. He wasn't sure if Ben would be able to return from the depths he would delve into if he completely lost it and allowed the monster within him to rule.

"We'll move on the palace tonight."

"Not tonight," Leia inserted quickly. Luke was half afraid his nephew would rip his mother in half from the look he gave her. "We require more time to plan, more time to maneuver. Not all of our forces have landed, we're still working on arming our ground troops, and we have to gather supplies. If we go in before we're fully prepared we'll lose."

Luke tried to ignore the dark eyes glaring at him. It was a disconcerting sight that left him a little rattled. For the first time he truly realized the cruelty Ben was willing to unleash and inflict for her. Ben was holding onto control because he knew where she was, knew that she was still alive and certain that he would get her back. If something were to happen to her before then…

There would be no control, and there would be many deaths before Ben was stopped.

Luke realized that he'd been completely wrong. His plan with Leia to keep them separate after the war never would have worked. Ben would hunt her to the end of the galaxy, and they never would have been able to get far enough away from the rampage he would go on.

That was a problem for another time though. For now, they had to keep Ben calm enough to see reason, to wait and organize, and to get them successfully into the palace. To get Rey back from Snoke.

"Rey would never forgive us if we rushed in and ruined everything," Finn told him. "I want her back too, but we'll fail if we aren't prepared. If we lose because we're careless, then who knows what they'll do to her after?"

Ben remained still for a moment, then faster than anyone could anticipate he drew his lightsaber and slashed through the center of the table. Poe and Rose jumped back as papers and debris scattered about their feet. Finn closed his eyes as his head bowed. He had stated his opinion, but he'd still hoped that Ben might choose the course of action they all knew to be wrong.

"Get the supplies, the weapons, and make sure those troops get here soon!" Ben snarled before he disappeared into the woods.

Luke glanced nervously at the gathered Resistance leaders. Their eyebrows were raised questioningly as they watched Ben fade into the woods.

Leia opened her mouth to spin some tale but closed it and threw her hands in the air.

"Oh, what does it matter anymore?" She turned away from them and walked over to join Luke. "Cat's pretty much out of the bag anyway."

"The cat shredded that bag," Luke muttered in return.

"He cares for the girl more than you let on," One of the generals spoke up. "How deep is their bond?"

"They are close," Leia hedged, and the generals muttered among themselves.

"You claimed them to be Jedi," Another accused.

"They are Jedi," Luke interjected. "Just not in the traditional sense."

"This information would have been useful before we agreed to join in this endeavor, before we threw our support behind a leader who is volatile and not even a true Jedi."

Apprehension trickled through Luke, but they couldn't back out now.

"As he has just proven, Ben will put the greater good and our needs above his own," Leia explained calmly. "He may not like it, but he has agreed that it's what must be done."

The generals exchanged looks before nodding.

"And after the war, these two will remain as Jedi, protecting us?" One of them prompted. "They will not attempt to further their relationship?"

Leia's gaze met Luke's as she hesitated.

"Yes," She replied quietly. "I can agree to those terms."

"It's not your agreement we care about," One of them added. "It's Ben's. These terms need to be met."

"They will be met," Luke assured them.

"How can you be so certain?"

"Rey is sensible, much more so than my nephew," Luke explained. "She understands what needs to be done for the good of the galaxy. She knows they will not follow them as Gray Jedi, or as lovers."

The Resistance leaders conveyed their approval, before moving away. Leia's shoulders sagged as she turned back to Luke and Rey's friends.

"What is this nonsense about Rey having to leave Ben?" Rose demanded.

Luke sighed.

"After the war ends, we will need to establish a new order. Many planets and civilizations will need to be liberated, and then swayed to join us. The galaxy looks to the Jedi for hope, for leadership. They will not follow Rey and Ben if they continue this way."

"You don't know that!" Rose shot back. "My friend's happiness should not have to be sacrificed!"

"It won't be," Poe affirmed, glaring at Luke. "Rey deserves the love she has."

"And what about Ben?" Finn asked skeptically. "You really expect him to just accept this?"

"He can't know about this, about any of this," Leia told them. Her face was hollow, but her shoulders were set in determination. "Ben cannot know about this discussion, or about this plan, no matter what you think of it. He'll destroy us all, he'll storm the palace with little thought to anyone else, and he'll get them both killed in the process."

"Neither of us like it," Luke added. "At all. This was not an easy decision and it was not made carelessly."

Finn stared blankly at him for a moment.

"I don't trust you. I think this is the perfect way to continue on your little Jedi order, using the galaxy as an excuse to force Rey and Ben into a corner."

"I want happiness for Rey, and for my son," Leia interjected. "But sometimes what we want no longer matters."

Finn just scowled, studying the two Skywalkers as he contemplated whether or not he should tell them that he didn't believe any of their plans would work, or that the only reason Ben was even remotely sane right now was because Rey was still alive and within his reach.

Finn decided to remain quiet. He didn't trust how the siblings would react when they realized there would be no separating them.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked reading the perspectives of some of the other characters! I thought it would be a cool change of pace while we transition into some of the action. **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

There was a sensation in her fingers that she often associated with warming up too fast after being out in the cold for too long. A sharp tingling that woke her from the darkness that had claimed her for an unknown amount of time. Her heart seemed sluggish, aching as it worked to pump blood through her body.

Rey was dying, she was certain of it.

She didn't want to die. For the first time in years she felt like a child, she felt every bit of her nineteen years, and she longed for more of them.

Mostly she wished she could have said goodbye to Ben and her friends.

Her tears were cool against her already icy flesh as they slid down her cheeks.

"She's awake."

She hadn't realized that there were others in the room. She was ashamed of herself for crying but she couldn't lift her hand to wipe them away. Rey didn't have it in her to face Hux right now. Even under Ben's protection she'd been fearful of the general, terrified of the cruelty he radiated, and now there was no one to save her from him.

"Bring her here."

Rey was so busy glaring at Hux as he hauled her to her feet that she didn't immediately notice who he was dragging her toward, and then her gaze traveled to the dais. Foreboding slammed into her when she saw the creature sitting in the large throne.

_Snoke_.

For a moment Rey's legs almost gave out on her. It was sheer will that kept her on her feet as Hux pulled her forward. She'd never seen him before, but she knew him instantly, simply for the absolute evil that he radiated. Though she knew just how merciless Ben could be when he was pushed to his limits, there was a depravity about this man that Ben could never possess.

She shuddered at the thought of what Ben was like now, without her.

Snoke rose to tower over her. His leisurely gaze raked her from head to toe and back up again. She felt exposed, judged, and found lacking.

"I sense your bond with Kylo Ren," He spoke. Rey remained still, uncertain what it was that he expected of her. If they planned on killing her, she felt she would already be dead. "Will he come for you?"

The lump in her throat had become uncomfortable.

"I…" she swallowed heavily. "No, he will not."

She wasn't sure if it was a lie. She knew Ben would be furious, devastated, he would blame himself, but she had to trust in the fact that he would do what was right.

No matter how badly she longed for Ben to storm in here and take her away from the foul creature across from her, she knew he couldn't be careless. Ben had to think this through, had to realize that he couldn't throw everything they had worked for away. He had to accept the fact that she was most likely a lost cause.

And so did he.

"You _really _don't think so?" There was a quirk in his eyebrow, a shifting in his eyes that caused alarm bells to start ringing in her head. Not only was he powerful and sadistic, but she was beginning to realize that there may also be a little insanity lurking within his twisted mind.

"No," she said forcefully. "I don't believe he will come for me."

"If that is true, then you are of no use to me. Maybe you should change your answer."

Her teeth clenched as she grated the single word.

"No."

"I think you should. There is a reason Kylo Ren left here, a reason he gave up everything he knows. What _are _you to him, and what do you know?"

"I'm nothing but an ex-prisoner and a rebel teenage girl. What could I possibly know?"

"I can sense your pulse racing."

"I'm frightened," she admitted.

"Like any normal teenage girl would be, I assume."

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Why is Kylo Ren with you?"

"I… I don't know."

His hand shot out in front of him and Rey felt the Force begin to constrict around her.

"You're lying."

A startled cry of pain escaped her as he ruthlessly invaded her mind. Sweat beaded her brow, her breath came in rapid pants as nausea swelled up her throat and tears burned her eyes. He tore relentlessly through her memories with Ben, remorselessly intruding upon their private moments.

Rey strained to stay upright, to keep him out, but he was far stronger than she was and was able to drive her to her knees.

She should be afraid, and she was, but there was also a righteous fury building within her chest, a self-respect that refused to allow her to cower before him. He had managed to force her to her knees, he had invaded her mind, and she was certain he would do far worse before he was finished, but she managed to tilt her chin up and glare defiantly back at him.

"You're far more than what you let on, and there is something between you and my former apprentice," Snoke recounted with a sick grin. "I know that you are lying to me, and I know that he _will _come for you."

The doors to the throne room opened and Captain Phasma entered.

"It's true then," she said flatly. "She has been recaptured."

"Obviously," Hux retorted dryly.

Phasma chose to ignore Hux.

"And Kylo Ren?"

"I have dispatched troopers to search the woods," Snoke responded. "I am sure he is close."

Dread pulsed through Rey, and it took everything she had to remain outwardly calm. Of course they would search the woods, and the town.

"Wonderful," Phasma replied. "And the girl?"

"She is to be returned to the dungeons for now," Snoke ordered, and Hux stepped forward to claim her.

Rey lifted her chin, appearing far more dignified than she felt as he practically dragged her from the throne room.

* * *

**A/N - Big yikes. **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben had spent his entire life wrestling with the Dark. He'd spent his childhood fighting it, his adolescence embracing it. He had thrived in it when others would have failed.

But the darkness surrounding him now was a stark reminder that he'd lost the only thing that mattered to him. And he'd lost her because he was an idiot, a fool. He'd lost her because of that bastard Hux, the man who had abused Rey when she first came to the palace.

Ben should have killed him when he had the chance.

In truth, he was the one that had caused this awful mess. He knew that, he despised himself for it, but he couldn't change it now no matter how much he would like to.

He swore that if he ever got her back he would spend the rest of their lives trying to alleviate the impact of his sins. He _would _make this up to her, if he could, if she could ever forgive him, and if they didn't destroy her first. The red haze of his vision darkened as he fisted his hands in frustration.

_Stay in control, _he reminded himself. Stay in control, it's the only way you'll get her back alive. Stay calm. They had to be prepared. If there was any chance of getting her back, of winning this war, they had to be prepared, or they would fail.

It was nearly impossible to remain composed though. He knew that he was on the verge of completely unraveling and letting the monster within take over. His hands tingled with the urge to ignite his saber and drive it through the hearts of Snoke, Hux, and every other person that ever touched her. He craved their deaths with a ferociousness that he had never experienced before.

He wanted their bodies littering the ground at his feet, and he wanted it _now_.

If he wasn't certain he would be killed before he could get to her, he'd have gone after her without the Resistance. If he thought they would set her free in exchange for him, he would have walked up to the palace gates and handed himself over. He would gladly die for her, but his death would do nothing to save her from this, and she would never forgive him for ruining everything they had worked so hard for.

Truth be told, he'd never forgive himself either. There were too many lives at stake, too much was at risk. There were people that he cared about…

That was the worst part of it all. He had come to care for them.

Finn pissed him off, but Rey loved the idiot and he wasn't entirely obnoxious anymore. His Mother and Uncle infuriated him to no end, but they were still family. He'd even come to like and admire Rey's other friends, Poe and Rose.

He couldn't let them all down. He couldn't bring himself to destroy the only chance at happiness and peace that they'd ever hoped to attain, that _Rey _had ever hoped to obtain. She would forgive him for not coming for her immediately, he knew that, but she would never forgive him if he ruined everything.

Rey was alive, he could sense it. He longed to reach out to her through their bond, but he knew that Snoke would detect it immediately.

By now, Snoke had probably realized that she was important to him, and would no doubt use it against him. Whatever torture he had in store for her, however, Ben had no doubt would not occur until he was present. Snoke would intend to make sure that Ben witnessed the worst of what was done to her.

At least, that was the hope Ben clung to, otherwise he knew he would leave these woods and go to the palace now. Otherwise he would ruin everything and Rey would be lost.

He wouldn't allow that to happen to Rey, even if it meant giving himself over to the darkness that lurked within him, and was so close to consuming him now. He just had to keep it at bay until they were ready to move.

Ben could give into the darkness when he found Snoke and Hux, he could let it rule him in order to destroy them. Maybe, if he and Rey both survived, he would be able to salvage whatever was left of himself after.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

"Rey?"

Rey roused herself from the floor. It was filthy in here, dirty in ways that even Jakku wasn't dirty. Her nose wrinkled as she tried to block out the scents around her, but it was impossible. She had lived in some pretty hideous places, been cramped and filthy and foul more times than she could count, but the smells here were some of the worst she'd ever encountered. The air was ripe with mildew, the copper tang of blood, body odor, and fear.

It was the smell of fear that hung the heaviest in the cramped dungeons beneath the palace. She shoved herself into a sitting position as she strained to see the source of the voice through the darkness.

"Rey?"

Rey's legs shook as she climbed to her feet, her muscles cramped from being curled in on herself. Her hands, though cuffed, were raised cautiously before her as she moved toward the bars trapping her.

"Who's there?" She asked softly.

There was a small exhalation, almost of relief.

"It _is _you."

Yes, it was her, or what was left of her anyway. She could feel a massive headache from Snoke's intrusion into her mind. The way he ripped apart her memories of moments with Ben had been cruel and dirty and _wrong_.

She believed Ben would come for her. She just wasn't sure what he would find when he arrived.

"It's Paige," the voice responded.

Rey's mind spun as she tried to place the woman, and then she recalled her.

"Paige," she breathed. She was amazed the girl was still alive as they'd been captured together; it was Paige's sister, Rose, that Rey had allowed herself to be captured in place of.

"Yes. Yes, it's me," Paige said eagerly. Through the darkness she heard others moving about. She'd had only a brief glimpse of the other cells when she'd been pulled down here. She had no idea how many people were trapped with her, or who they were. "What are you doing here? Kylo Ren… we assumed he'd killed you."

Rey shook her head.

"He goes by Ben now. And he would never hurt me."

"He's hurt others," someone else whispered.

Rey shuddered as she rested her head against the bars. These people had seen Ben as his worst. They had witnessed his plunge into depravity and violence. She rubbed her chest over the place where her heart throbbed. What was he like now?

"Was it true then Rey, did you escape?"

"Yes," she breathed.

There was a collective inhalation.

"How?" A man asked hopefully.

"It's a long story."

"We have nothing but time in here."

Rey released a humorless laugh. It was true, there was nowhere for any of them to go right now. She told them about her time with Ben, about Poe coming to rescue her, how her absence had been the catalyst that sent Ben spiraling out of control.

"Will Poe come for you again?" Paige asked hopefully.

Rey hesitated for a moment.

"Ben will." There was a collective inhalation as she continued to speak. "He's not a monster."

"Maybe he's not as bad as Snoke, but he _is _a monster."

"He's not," Rey insisted. "I know what he has done in the past, but-"

"You don't know all of what he's done," Paige interrupted abruptly. "You weren't here."

Rey wanted to tell her to shut up. She didn't want to hear anymore.

She wasn't a coward though, she'd never backed down from anything before, and she wasn't about to start now. Ben had told her these things already, he'd tried to make her understand what he was capable of. He couldn't go there again.

Dread trickled through her. She needed to get back to him before something terrible happened. She knew that Luke and Leia were operating under the assumption that if they were separated after the war he would be able to keep control, but what if he didn't?

Rey thought he might let her go if she asked him to, he would do anything he could to make her happy, but if she just up and left again, or if she died, he would lose it completely. Snoke had torn her mind to shreds, had cut her off from the Force, and yet she still could feel the bond she had with Ben. He was inside of her, intrinsically ingrained into each of her cells, and the very fabric of her being.

Ben was a part of her, he always would be. She was a fool and an idiot. Even if she obeyed Luke and Leia and left him, even if he succeeded in controlling himself, and they restored order to the galaxy as Jedi, she would never be able to sever the bond between them.

It took everything she had to keep breathing.

He was in her heart, in her soul, and there was no way she was going to abandon him again. She didn't know how Luke and Leia would react to her new decision, and she honestly didn't care.

"We've all made mistakes, Paige. Ben will lead us to a better life though."

"My mistakes didn't involve me murdering someone," another man sternly interjected.

Rey fought the urge to shy away from their resentment and condemnation, gathering her strength as she pressed her forehead to the cool metal bars. She braced herself for their disapproval.

"His mistakes have made Ben who he is. They have made him a leader and they have made him strong. He will come here, and if he is successful, he will free us all."

"And do what with us?" another woman asked. "Kill us?"

"No, he will give us freedom. Real freedom. You can return home, you can stay on this planet, but no matter what you decide, it will be your choice to make."

There was a protracted moment of silence, of breaths held in hope and disbelief. Most everyone here had been a part of the Resistance. This was what they had been fighting and hoping for their entire lives.

"He'll do good, _real _good for the galaxy," Rey insisted. "Leia believes in him."

There was a shifting and then suddenly a hand seized hold of hers. Rey jumped and bit back a cry as the large hand wrapped around hers. It was a man's hand, calloused and roughened from dirt and labor.

"Leia trusts him?"

"She does," she confirmed as the man's hand tightened around hers. "And so do I."

"He bought you," Paige whispered.

"He _saved _me," Rey corrected.

"He didn't save the others."

"But he _will _save the ones that he can, now. I wouldn't lie to you about this, I wouldn't steer you down the wrong path. Right now, Ben is our only hope. How many are down here?"

"There were fifty-two of us, but Walt hasn't returned since they pulled him out yesterday. There will soon be another auction, and there will probably be around another fifty people in here with us after that." Rey's skin crawled. It was awful enough down here now, never mind cramming another fifty people in. "Have you seen my sister, Rey? Have you seen Rose?"

It was the hope in Paige's voice that pierced Rey's morose thoughts, and she was able to smile for the first time since she'd been recaptured.

"Yes, Paige. She's alright. She was on the mission with me when I was captured, but she made it out. You've got one hell of a sister."

Rey listened as Paige began to sob tears of relief.

"What of you, Rey?" A voice asked.

"What of me?"

"You really trust this man?"

Rey didn't hesitate before answering.

"Completely."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N - Just want to say that I have been absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of love and support I have gotten from all of you! I read and respond to every single review because I am so grateful that you all took the time to share your thoughts! Thank you!**

**Been getting lots of guest reviews, so it's difficult to respond to you guys individually! A couple of you mentioned having Rey and Ben fake their deaths to get away from Luke, Leia, and the rest of the galaxy... guess we'll just have to see what they end up doing!**

**ldsrsc - I absolutely agree! I believe very firmly that the Jedi are incredibly flawed, and I wish that the movies would have followed through by making Ben and Rey be Gray Jedi, and thus making the original Jedi end. To be a Jedi is to give up all that is bad, and to be a Sith is to give up all that is good. Neither side has room for balance, or for love - and that's not okay. **

**maggiejt - I'm with Finn too! Unfortunately, it seems like the Rise of Skywalker writers had the same ideas as Luke and Leia :(**

**The female arrow - First off, always read the chapter before the reviews! Secondly, BURNNNNNNN**

**kagomesirene - Amen! And don't worry, Finn, Poe, and Rose are warming up to Ben... we'll see if they stick up for him!**

* * *

Ben moved through the trees with ease. He knelt at the edge of the tree line, his eyes closed as he opened himself to the Force. Poe and Finn knelt beside him, with Poe unraveling the designs he had illustrated. Ben had to admit that Poe was talented; he had outlined the attack plan for the town with the ease and knowledge of someone far older than his early thirties.

"This area here is large enough for us to move everyone into the town without becoming hindered by the forest." Ben kept his eyes closed as he felt the open space around him that Poe described. The wind moved freely through the area as it was less crowded with trees and obstacles. "Setting fire as we go will confuse them and drive them from any hiding spots they may have. They won't know what to expect from us."

"So this is where we'll split off from?" Finn asked.

"Yes, from what Ben described the entrance to the tunnel is in this area of the woods." Poe's fingers skimmed over the drawings causing them to rustle slightly. "If you split off from here you'll be hidden within the forest until you reach the mountainside."

"Are you sure that Snoke doesn't know about this tunnel?" Luke inquired.

"I created it as an escape route from that man in case it became necessary. No one knows about that tunnel, except for me."

"Must have taken a while," Rose noted, eyes wide.

Ben shrugged, his fingers and muscles clenched at the mere thought of the Supreme Leader.

"I did what was necessary. I'll take twenty in with me when we first enter."

"You can't go into that palace so unprotected," Leia protested.

"If I take more than that it will be impossible to move them through undetected."

"The tunnel is our best advantage to get more men inside without being seen," Poe added.

"If they know we are inside they will make sure that they have Rey with them," Ben growled.

"Ben…"

"No!" He barked. "No more arguments! This right here, _this_, is not a democracy! Not when it comes to her. I will go in there with only twenty. We will have one hour before others may follow, but I _will _have that hour to try and locate her first. When the others enter they can make their way to the main gate, but I will remain inside until I find her."

The uneasily shuffled around him.

"It's a solid plan," Finn finally agreed.

Ben watched as Poe rolled the designs back up and tucked them in his jacket.

"Of course it is."

Ben normally would have felt some amusement over Poe's self assured response, but he was incapable of feeling such a thing right now. He rose to his feet and rolled his aching shoulders as he tried to ease some of the tension within them.

"When will we be ready?"

"Tomorrow, two days at the most. If we wait until nightfall there will be even less resistance," Leia answered hesitantly.

Ben's teeth clenched, his jaw throbbed from the pressure on it. Two days, it was far more time than he had expected. Two more days of Rey trapped in that place, at the mercy of Snoke.

"Two days it is," he grated.

There was a collective exhalation of relief. He turned away from them and moved deeper into the woods. He had to get away from them. Rage was burning up his chest, surging up his throat, strangling him with its intensity.

But when he was finally alone, it wasn't anger that tore through him, but a sense of loss so profound that it nearly drove him to his knees. He couldn't think about what she was going through because of him.

It had just been a simple mission, and he'd lost her. He'd let her down. He'd vowed to keep her safe and he'd failed miserably. Even if he did get her back, he didn't know if he would ever be able to make up for the mental torture he was certain she was enduring. He shuddered as his hands fisted.

"Focus," he told himself firmly.

He had come up here for an escape, but also for a reason. It was a distraction, but with a purpose. Luke had provided him with the materials, and now he got to work.

Ben's gaze drifted to the Kyber crystal set before him.

_Help me come back to the light._

_Help me save Rey._

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben surveyed the crowd assembled before him. They were gathered on the hill, thousands of men and women, from all different planets and all different species, working together for the same cause. There were even more of them just past the atmosphere, piloting ships from all over the galaxy, waiting for Leia's signal. He'd never thought that he'd see the day, let alone that he would be the one leading the charge to defeat Snoke, but life was never what he expected it to be.

As long as he got Rey back, he didn't care.

Finn stepped beside him, and Ben turned to the man that he had once despised but now considered an ally, if not quite a friend. There was more to the former stormtrooper than met the eye, and Ben had a feeling that Finn's ability to resist the First Order's brainwashing resulted from something other than his strong moral compass.

That was something to be explored after the war. But, for now…

"Here," Ben offered, extending his hand to Finn. The other man blinked in surprise, staring down at the lightsaber resting on Ben's palm.

"Your… your old lightsaber? The red, scary one?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"I can help you make a new one when this is all over," He told Finn. "But for now, I think this will do you more good in battle than a blaster."

Finn hesitated, but eventually conceded, taking the lightsaber from Ben's outstretched hand.

"You think that I… that I could be…"

"You had to know that you had somewhat of a connection to the Force," Ben pointed out with a smile. "After all, you stood your ground against me."

Finn's eyes lit up, and he eagerly activated the lightsaber, eyes widening as the red blade crackled to life. In his stable hands, the previously unstable weapon seemed to calm, becoming sturdy and steady.

He frowned for a moment. Something wasn't quite right.

"Where are the little ones?" Finn asked. "You know, the red pokey things that stick out from the side?"

Ben grinned.

"Well, I needed a little something extra for a blade of my own, so I had to borrow," He admitted as Poe approached them.

"Looking good, Finn," Poe whistled, and Ben couldn't help but notice the other man blush a bit at the praise, quickly deactivating his lightsaber.

Poe turned to Ben.  
"Well," He prompted. "Let's see yours."

Ben unclipped his new saber from his belt as he prepared to activate his weapon for the first time since construction. Poe and Finn took a step back as the blade flickered to life.

Ben was no Sith, but he was no Jedi either. He knew his blade could neither be red or blue. No, he needed something that represented him, that represented moral ambiguity, uncertainty, and reconstruction. An affinity with both the light and dark sides of the Force.

He had worked hours to incorporate both a piece of his previous crystal and the new one his Uncle had provided into a fully functioning blade. Something from his past and his future, something from the dark and from the light, something red and something blue.

So when his lightsaber activated for the first time, Ben smiled when he saw that it was purple.

"I didn't know they came in that color," Poe whispered to Finn.

Luke and Leia emerged from the crowd, both staring at Ben in awe.

"Now that is something I haven't seen before," Luke murmured, as Leia moved to embrace her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Ben," She whispered, before pulling back. Ben offered her a smile, before turning back to Poe and Finn.

"Let's do this."

At Leia's command, the Resistance troops charged towards the town, carrying torches and blasters and any other weapons they could find. Fire licked up the buildings, sparks shot high into the sky as screams and shouts of warning filled the air.

People blinked against the sleep clinging to them as they emerged from their houses. The glow of the fire lit their glossy eyed and slack jawed features as they gazed around them. Others scurried frantically around the street as they tried to get their bearings in the pandemonium.

He noticed some stormtroopers amongst the growing fire, but they were too flustered by the flames and trying to put them out to worry about who or what had started them.

Ben turned away from the town, rejoining Finn, Poe, Rose, and the other remaining Resistance fighters who would accompany him into the palace. Leia and Luke were already leading the troops to the gates. It would take a lot of force to get the gates open, but Ben was hoping they could take them down swiftly from within, once he found Rey.

If they could get to Snoke quickly many lives would be saved. The stormtroopers would fall apart if their leader was brought down. Their numbers weren't as strong as Snoke's, but they had the element of surprise and determination on their side.

The closer they got to the palace, the stronger the bond became. Snoke had weakened it, no doubt by invading Rey's mind, but he was beginning to be able to sense her once more.

It didn't take long to reach the mountain the palace had been carved into not long after the First Order had taken control. Though Snoke often preferred to rule from his ship, he refused to be swayed from his decision to create a palace fit for a Supreme Leader and a home base for the First Order.

He climbed over three rocks before arriving at a large boulder set against the side of the mountain. Reaching out with the force, he concentrated on lifting the ten foot tall and six foot wide rock out of the way. It creaked and groaned as it slid to the side, revealing the small tunnel carved into the mountainside.

Ben hadn't created the tunnel because he'd thought that he would one day be attempting to take down Snoke, but because he expected that one day his master would become frustrated enough to kill him.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he set the boulder back down and took a step back. Rose let out a low whistle.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

His eyes began to pick up details of the tunnel from the little bit of light that filtered in behind him as the soldiers followed him into the dark and dank cavern. The passageway became more difficult to navigate as it became steadily steeper in its upward slope. However, Ben's anticipation of seeing Rey had him moving quickly through the tight spaces.

Eventually they arrived at the wall. Taking a moment to steady himself, he gathered full control of his senses as he reached out with the Force to assess if there was a presence beyond the barrier.

Stepping back, he pulled down the lever he had created. The back of the bookcase gave way with a small groan that set his teeth on edge. He was prepared for a fight as he stepped into the ruined library that used to be his.

* * *

**A/N - What did you think about Ben's new lightsaber color? Let me know!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

**ldsrsc - Me too! I really liked the idea of Ben getting a lightsaber that reflected his conflict between the light and the dark.**

** .xo - We're almost there!**

**Kristydawn - I'm glad to hear it! Thanks for reading :)**

**ISithedMyPants - First off, I love your username. Secondly, thank you!**

**rissbenzo - I'm happy you're enjoying the story!**

**oldestj1 - Here we go indeed!**

* * *

Muffled shouts echoed from above as the sound of running feet pounded over the ceiling above her. Rey's head followed the sounds, and her heart did an odd little skip in her chest as her throat went dry. Moving to the front of the cell, her cuffed hands curled around the bars as she strained to hear what was going on.

She'd never hated the cuffs more, and she wished she could rip them off so she could use the Force to bend the bars out of her way and crawl free of this awful place. She had to fight the urge to stomp her feet and scream like a two year old.

"What's going on?" the disembodied voice floated through the darkness from the cell to her right.

"It's Ben," she whispered. Even with the cuffs dampening her abilities, and Snoke's invasion of her mind weakening their bond, she could still sense him.

Saying the words aloud made them true. Saying the words aloud confirmed the bubble of hope that had been building inside of her, at the same time that apprehension swelled within her. He was _here, _he was in danger, and she was trapped, unable to break free, and of no use to him. If she was there, if she was with him, she would be able to help.

"I'm sure you want that to be so, child…"

"I'm not a child!" Rey snapped. "I _know _it's so. He's come, he's here."

"Do you really think so Rey?" Paige whispered.

"Yes."

There was a collective inhalation of breaths. Rey moved away from the bars, peering up at the dark roof as she followed the running as far as she could. She felt like a caged animal as she paced within the small confines of the cell. If he was in the palace already, he would find her here soon. Though Snoke had weakened their bond, he had not broken it.

Rey flew back to the bars as the door at the top of the stairs creaked open. Anticipation hammered through her, and she longed for it to be Ben. She ached to touch him, to feel him, to have him ease the awfulness of these past few days. She needed him nearly as badly as she needed air at the moment. She clung to the bars and tried to peer up the stairs as a man stepped forth.

Her hope quickly dissipated. For it was not Ben, but rather Hux who had come for her. The dim lighting played over the planes of his face as he studied her with a malicious gleam in his eyes. She tilted her chin up and glared at him.

"Looks like Kylo Ren came for you after all," The general smirked. "I'm going to enjoy the look on his face when we kill you in front of him."

Hux pulled the cell door open.

"Don't make me come in there after you," he growled.

"I wasn't going to."

Drudging up every bit of courage she had, Rey stepped from the cell. He stepped forward to grab her by the cuffs, and it became clear that there would be no waiting for the opportune time, no trying to get her hands on her lightsaber. It had become apparent that _now _was the only time she would have to try and escape.

Hux was reaching for her when she seized hold of his arm with her cuffed hands. He hadn't expected the movement, nor had he expected her to roughly jerk him forward. While off balance, Rey lifted her knee and drove it into his groin with as much force as she could muster.

She had learned to fight dirty on Jakku, and she sent a silent thanks to her former home as Hux released a low grunt of pain, instinctively grabbing himself and hunching forward. Before he could recover, she fisted her hands and slammed them into his back. A hollow echo resounded through the dungeon as he fell to his knees.

Rey wasn't going to give him even a moment to recover as she leaned back and delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the side of his face. His head snapped to the side with a loud crack. She didn't hesitate as she turned and fled down the aisle of the dungeon.

"Run, Rey!" Paige screamed, the hysteria in her voice alerting her to the fact that Hux was already starting to recover.

Rey hit the stairs, taking them two at a time as she ascended rapidly. She was dismayed to realize she was already breathing heavily and her heart was lumbering from the effort. The loss of blood, lack of food, and brutality she had endured had taken far more of a toll on her than she'd thought. A toll she was going to have to do her best to ignore if she were to have any chance of surviving this.

Reaching the top of the stirs, she grabbed hold of the knob on the heavy metal door at the top and swung it shut. Even though she was sure Hux had the keys, she was still reassured by the loud click of the lock as she slid it into place and spun away from the door.

Rey didn't look back as she bolted down a lengthy corridor, completely unaware of where she was going as she fled into the bowels of the palace.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben's rooms were much as he'd left them - trashed.

He clearly recalled the last conversation he'd had with Hux in these rooms. The general had informed him that Rey had been spotted with Finn, and that pushed him over the edge.

He'd already destroyed his apartment once after discovering her gone, but this time he'd ripped it to shreds, leveling it. Afterwards, he'd finally given up on his pride and vowed to hunt her down, vowed to make her pay for turning him into this insatiable monster. Instead, she'd quenched the savagery within him.

Now he was standing here, back in the rooms where it had all started, and he could feel the rising bloodlust as it pulsed through him. This time though, it would only be death that satisfied him.

Rose let out a low whistle as she stepped over some broken furniture.

"This Snoke guy must have a temper."

"I did this."

Rose's mouth dropped.

"Why would you… oh. Rey."

"Yes."

Ben nodded to the soldiers and began to pick his way carefully through the debris that littered the floor. The sitting room was in much the same condition as the living room, but as the room Rey had spent the majority of her time in, it was the most devastated. He'd tried to destroy anything that she may have touched, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to ruin it all.

"Wow," Finn breathed.

Ben didn't look back at them. He was not proud of what he'd been then. He had despised the lack of control that consumed him, the death and misery he had rained down upon the innocent. He couldn't take it back though, and right now he welcomed the thrumming power that came with the knowledge that Rey was being threatened, that came with letting the darkness creep in to take control again.

At the door of the suite, he pressed his hands to the wood and his eye to the peehole. He saw nothing out there, and sensed no one as his hands rested on the knob. He turned it bit by bit and stepped into the hallway. There was no one about, but he could hear running footsteps in the massive foyer below and shouts echoed off of the cavernous walls.

There were some walls breaking the openness of the hallway before him, but for the most part it was an open balcony to the main entryway below. They would be far too visible to the soldiers and people beneath them. Unfortunately, it was also the fastest way to the dungeons.

He turned and went the other way, disappearing deeper into the palace as he moved toward the servant's corridor. It would take longer, but this part of the hall was hidden in shadow and sheltered from view by massive walls. He had to turn sideways to make it down the stairs at the far back of the hall.

It didn't become any more comfortable as he finally stepped out of the stairwell and into the hallway the servants used to transport supplies, and had their rooms in. A man, stepping from his room, spotted them. His mouth dropped as recognition lit his eyes.

"Intru…"

Ben snagged hold of him and skewered him with his lightsaber before the man could finish the shout that had started to erupt from his throat. He stepped negligently over the servant's body as he continued down the hall.

Everything seemed to be going to plan, but there was a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake. He just had to find Rey, he'd be able to think better and be less on edge if he could just see her and hold her right now.

Ben was moving faster as they accessed another small hallway and the staircase that led to the dungeons. Even as he took the stairs he knew something was wrong, knew that Rey wasn't within the dark cells below.

A low growl escaped him, and his hands trembled as he pulled the door ajar and descended into the dungeon. He could sense her lingering presence, and the clamoring madness inside him was briefly pushed aside as a lump formed in his throat.

Sharp gasps accompanied his sudden arrival. People scurried like cockroaches from the light to the backs of their cells. Ben knew he deserved their terror, but he didn't have time for it.

He stopped before an open cell door, his hand twisted around the metal frame. For a moment he couldn't move as her presence overwhelmed him. Finally, he stepped away from the dingy, filthy cell, and turned to the man that stood in the middle of the one next to Rey's.

"What happened here?" He demanded. The man simply stared at him with a gaping mouth and bug eyes. "Where _is _she?"

Determined to get answers from the man, Ben seized hold of the cell door. He was about to yank it free when a faint whisper pierced the air.

"Rose?" Ben's head shot around at the name. "Poe? Finn?"

The three of them had crept to the bottom of the stairs, expressions horrified as they took in the dungeon. But Rose's face lit up as she took in the woman who had spoken her name.

"Paige!" Rose squealed, throwing herself towards her older sister, clutching her hands through the bars. "I… I didn't think you would still be alive."

"Neither did I," Paige whispered.

"What happened here?" Ben grated. The woman just glared at him, and Rose shot Ben a look.

"Paige, was Rey here?" Rose asked.

"I _know _she was here," Ben retorted.

Finn and Poe just shook their heads as they stepped forward. Paige continued to study Ben with a wary expression.

"You really trust him?" She inquired doubtfully.

"Yes. Please, Paige, was Rey here?" Rose pressed.

"She was here," she answered after a moment of hesitation.

"What happened?" Ben demanded. "Who took her from here?"

"No one took her," Paige told him. "Hux came for her, but she... got away."

There was amusement in her voice, and a few chuckles emerged from the cells surrounding them.

"Kicked his ass in the process, actually."

Ben didn't know if he was more proud or terrified by that revelation. He did know that he couldn't let Hux get his hands on her again.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

"Rose, collect the rest of the soldiers and take them to the palace gates."

Poe did a double take at Ben's command.

"Ben, we should stay with the plan."

"I _am _staying with the plan."

"But…" Rose began to protest, and Ben turned back to her.

"We have to get the outside forces in here. Leia and Luke have been trying to get through the gates, but they need help from the inside. I'll have an easier time surprising Snoke if we go in with a small group."

Rose hesitated, before nodding. Every fighter they had would be needed if they were to succeed in getting those gates open and storming the palace. It meant that he wouldn't be able to take any troops with him to find Rey, and it would weaken his chances of getting them both out of here alive, but if they were going to win it was what had to be done.

It was not the choice he wanted to make, it was not the choice he would have made a week ago, but it was the choice he knew he had to make now.

"Go, Rose. Lead the troops to the gates," Ben commanded. "Finn and Poe…"

"...are staying with you." Poe finished for him.

"Fine," Ben relented, knowing he wasn't going to talk either of the other men out of it. "We have to go."

With a wave of his hand, the cell doors flew open, eliciting a gasp from the occupants.

"You're freeing us?" Paige whispered incredulously, and Ben nodded.

"Join your sister. Bring down the gates."

Ben climbed the steps to the servant's hall and paused as he opened himself up to the bond between him and Rey. Though it wasn't as strong as it had been, he could feel it calling to him.

He maneuvered through the hallways, steadily climbing as rising horror began to pulse through him. Rey didn't know where she was heading, but he did. He was running, not paying any attention to Finn and Poe at his heels.

"Careful, Ben," Poe grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop as he panted for breath. "You're going to let the whole planet know we're here."

"It's too late for that," Ben informed him.

"What does that mean?" Finn demanded. "Does Snoke know we're here?"

"No, but we can't remain hidden for much longer."

"Why is that?"

"Because Rey is heading straight for Snoke's throne room."

Finn tripped and nearly fell as he gaped at Ben.

"And that's where we're going?"

"It is."

He broke into a brisk jog as they continued down the hallway, his body thrumming with anticipation and bloodlust. She was so close; he could feel her there, just beyond his grasp. Fire licked over his skin with his driving urge to see her and touch her once more.

Ben burst into the palace foyer, startling the ten stormtroopers stationed outside the throne room.

The guards leapt into action as they jumped forward to try and block him from the room. Ben grabbed hold of one, shoving him back against the door as he drove his lightsaber into his abdomen. The man grunted as he fell to the ground. Another guard began to shout loudly as he called for help, but Ben silenced him with a slash to the throat before he could raise too much of an alarm. He heard the sound of a blaster firing, and saw Poe taking aim at the other troopers crowding him.

Finn was suddenly beside him, wielding Ben's old lightsaber, and together they fought the remaining troops back to back. The sound of blaster fire and lightsaber clashes filled the hall, and the shouts died away as Ben took down the last standing guard.

Ben grabbed the handles and flung the massive doors open.

Supreme Leader Snoke was at the end of the vast room, lounging in his throne, seemingly unaffected by the fact that Ben was here to kill him. He didn't appear at all concerned about the fact that his troopers had just been dispatched with relative ease as he grinned at Ben.

He soon saw the reason for his former master's nonchalant demeanor as the Praetorian Guards slipped from the alcoves within the room, moving noiselessly forward to protect the man they served.

"I was wondering when you'd join us," Snoke sneered. "The girl will be joining us shortly. I sent Hux to retrieve her."

Ben's gaze moved over the guards gathered within the room. There were at least thirty of them, and he wouldn't be surprised to learn that even more were hidden throughout the room. He felt no concern over the fact that they were outnumbered, he had no fear anymore; he only had the burning urge to have Rey back and the man before him dead. He'd kill all of these men if that was what it took.

"Who is this with you?" Snoke inquired. He rose leisurely to his feet and straightened the rich, voluminous golden robe he wore. Ben felt Poe and Finn bristle as Snoke scanned them from head to toe, a smile flitting across his grotesque mouth. "You've sunk even lower than I thought, Kylo Ren, if this is the pitiful company you've started to keep. You thought you could defeat me with a former stormtrooper and a Resistance pilot?"

Ben refused to rise to Snoke's baiting, and Poe and Finn remained silent beside him.

"What exactly was your plan here?" Snoke goaded. Ben was hardly paying attention. Rey was close, he could feel it, she was almost within his grasp. He just wasn't certain which passageway door she would be coming through as there were at least three that he knew of within the throne room. "Did you honestly believe that you could come in here and overthrow _me_? Kill _me_? Your master?"

He didn't know what the plan was; he simply knew that he had to get her out of here, alive, if at all possible. Ben strained to feel something, anything, outside of this room.

Then he felt it, a muted scraping of feet, a muffled heartbeat coming from within the walls. Unfortunately, she was closer to Snoke than him.

Even worse was the fact that behind the soft sounds of Rey, he heard the relentless pursuit of someone else.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I cannot believe I've written fifty chapters of this fic! I couldn't have done it without the awesome feedback and support I get from you guys, so thank you for everything :)**

* * *

Side by side, lightsabers in hand, Luke and Leia led the charge against the stormtroopers at the gates.

"I think we're getting too old for this," Luke muttered as he cut through troopers one by one.

"Says the one who's been kicking back on a deserted island for over a decade," Leia shot back. "Some of us never stopped fighting. If I've got it in me after all this time, so do you."

Leia paused as she witnessed a peculiar sight. The stormtroopers firing down on them from the top of the gates were beginning to disappear, collapsing over the side. The rest of the guards stationed upon the battlements turned, their attention divided as they sought to face the new threat from within the palace.

Ben had arrived, Leia was certain of it. They'd made it into the palace and had succeeded in reaching the front gates.

A hush descended over the battlefield as for a poignant moment they waited to see what would happen. A loud shout erupted from within, a few of the guards on the walls broke ranks and ran away, while others renewed the fight with fresh vigor, firing blasters down both sides of the walls.

Another loud shout echoed from within, flames and sparks leapt higher as something far larger caught fire. A few more guards slipped away from the wall and vanished over the side as a loud groan filled the air.

Leia became completely still as the groaning became louder. She had no idea what to expect, was half certain that a mass of stormtroopers would burst forth to overpower them. The gates, bent and battered from the repeated blows they had sustained, moved agonizingly slow as they were pushed open.

Paige Tico emerged, grinning ear to ear as she stepped forward. Her arm was wrapped possessively around her little sister Rose, who was tucked against her side.

"Good to see you, General Organa!" Paige called out. Leia couldn't help but smile at the sight of a face she'd never thought she would see again.

"You as well, Paige," She replied fondly, before turning to Rose. "Where's my son?"

"He took Finn and Poe with him and went after Snoke, and Rey."

Leia swallowed the hard lump that formed in her throat as he turned to inspect the group surrounding him. She was acutely aware of the fighters that were missing from it. They were all damaged and tired, but there was still far more that they had to accomplish.

"We need to get to them." Leia ordered.

"Yes," Luke agreed. "Before they're all killed."

Luke didn't sound anymore convinced that it was possible than Leia felt.

* * *

Rey had no idea where she was within the convoluted mess of passageways that made up the inner workings of the vast palace. Her shoulders and legs brushed against the walls as she hesitatingly felt her way forward.

Her fingers brushed over the solid walls surrounding her as she fumbled to find an escape. Hux had recovered, and she could sense him gaining on her. She stopped as her fingers suddenly brushed over a wall in front of her. She was unable to understand why it was there, unable to grasp that she was now trapped between a wall and Hux, with the cuffs dampening her abilities still on.

She had to bite back a scream of frustration as her fingers frantically skimmed over the smooth walls surrounding her as she searched for a lever or switch. Her fingers caught on a small lever set at chest height; she pulled down on it and took a step back as the door swung inward. She was about to step forward when she saw what the open door had revealed.

With sinking dismay she realized she'd leapt out of the frying pan and right into the fire.

"There you are, scavenger scum."

A cry escaped her as she jumped. She'd been too startled by the realization of where she was to hear Hux's approach.

His words sent a fresh flood of adrenaline crashing through her and with her hands fisted she turned to face him. He was better prepared for her this time, but even so she was able to get in a glancing blow to his chin with her elbow. He danced back for a moment before coming at her again. With an infuriated cry, she kicked him in the knee with enough force to knock his leg back and pushed herself off of him as hard as she could.

Not wasting any time, she bolted into the room, nearly tripping over her own feet as Snoke's Praetorian Guard spun toward her. She froze, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped as Snoke turned to look at her. There was a malicious smile on his face as he leered at her with far too much amusement for her liking.

Then, over the sea of heads, across the massive hall, she saw _him_.

Her heart leapt into her throat, tears burned her eyes as her gaze clashed with Ben's. The guards lifted their spears and moved to block him as he took a step toward her. Though there were far more soldiers than him, judging by the look on his face he might actually be able to plow his way through them to get to her.

Arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up before flinging her to the floor. A strangled cry escaped as her body bounced off the marble and her teeth clamped down on the inside of her bottom lip. She had completely forgotten about Hux in her astonishment and delight over seeing Ben, but he hadn't forgotten about her.

Rey scrambled back, trying to regain her balance as Hux came at her. Ben's ferocious bellow ripped across the room as Hux seized hold of her arms and yanked her to her feet.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! Get ready for the reunion you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Ben could barely believe what he was seeing as Rey burst free of the servant's tunnel. Seeming to sense his presence, she turned toward him. Hope and terror radiated from her brilliant hazel eyes as she gazed at him. Even filthy, with her hair tangled around her dirt streaked skin, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Beneath the dirt he saw the bruises and blood that ran up and down her arms and across her face. He couldn't bring himself to think about the abuse she had suffered, what else they might have done to her. All he longed for was to get his hands on her again, and to get her out of here alive.

If at all possible.

She took a step toward him as Hux emerged from the servant's quarters right behind her, lifting her up and throwing her to the ground.

Ben's vision became a shade of crimson as a bellow tore from him. He lunged forward, shoving through the guards closest to him as he felt the monster within take over and all his control slip away.

Rey's frightened cry drove him heedlessly onward. All he cared about was getting to her, and destroying anyone that had dared to touch her. The guards slashed at him with their spears, and Ben was too rushed to avoid the blows, one of them landing on his shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Finn and Poe fighting alongside him as he tore mercilessly through the guards.

He lost sight of her as he was engulfed by more soldiers. Another spear hit his calf, driving him briefly to his left knee. Pain lanced through him, but he forced himself back to his feet and resumed fighting. The guards approached him with far more confidence than they had before.

"No!" Rey's scream was frenzied and raw with terror. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

Ben glanced up, catching a brief glimpse of Rey as she tussled against Hux's hold before the soldiers surrounded him once more.

* * *

Panic tore through Rey as she watched Ben go down on the marble floor. A scream of anguish ripped from her. They were killing him, and he kept trying to get up and reach her. It was becoming devastatingly obvious that there were too many of them, he was simply outnumbered by the soldiers swarming him.

Hux was grinning maliciously as he grabbed hold of her. Reacting on instinct and rushing adrenaline, she tried to drive her knee into his tender groin region again but he was better prepared this time. He slapped her fist away from its trajectory toward his face as she tried to change tactics. She lunged at him, throwing him a little off balance as she shoved her weight against him.

Every dirty trick she had learned on Jakku sprang to her mind as she sought to free herself from him. Hux was expecting her to go for his groin again, and she made a feigning attempt at it. His hands dropped, leaving his face, and her intended area of attack, exposed.

Rey hooked her fingers and went straight for his eyes.

Hux howled as she clawed ferociously at him, until he threw his arms up and knocked her away from him. The jarring impact caused her arms to go numb as she stumbled backward. His hands flew to his face; she hadn't blinded him, but she'd injured him enough that blood pooled from his battered right eye. Rey was not fooled into thinking it would distract him for long.

Rey turned and darted away from him. Her heart hammered as she spotted Ben somehow finding the power to rise to his feet once more and take down two more guards.

She threw herself forward, rolling across the ground as she avoided the searching grasp of one of the guards. Grasping hold of a spear with her cuffed hands she staggered back to her feet as she ran for Ben, adrenaline and terror giving her a speed she didn't know she'd possessed until this moment. All of her injuries and exhaustion was forgotten as power surged through her.

Toward the back of the room she spotted Finn and Poe. They had already been taken down, and were surrounded by guards, bloodied and beaten. Her chest constricted as she realized she was about to lose almost everyone she loved today.

Ben tossed aside a guard and lurched toward her. A soldier who had the misfortune of getting in his way was easily disposed of as Ben hacked at him with his new saber. Rey heaved the spear at another guard, driving it deep into his chest. She ripped it free as Ben went down again, having taken a blow to the torso.

Rey was dimly aware of the fact that the soldiers must have orders to take them alive, otherwise they would all be dead by now. Ben was powerful, the floor was littered with the guards he'd destroyed, but ultimately he was outnumbered.

But then none of it mattered as she was almost _there_. She could almost feel him again. She barely spotted the guard that stepped in front of her, barely realized he was there even as she heaved the spear at him.

Rey fell to her knees, tears burning her throat as she flung herself into Ben's open arms. A sob tore from her, she'd never felt anything as magnificent as his body molded perfectly against hers. Ben waved a hand over her wrists and the hated cuffs finally fell to the floor with a clatter, and then she was clutching at his back as she was immediately enveloped by his love.

He bent over her, clasping her tightly as he cradled the base of her head against his chest and buried his face in her hair. She couldn't get enough of him, simply couldn't touch him or feel him enough.

"Rey," he groaned, his lips warm against her ear.

The ragged relief and pleasure in his voice almost completely undid her as her hands rapidly fluttered over him. They were going to die, but at least they would have this moment, this one last time, and she so desperately needed it as she clung to him.

She wished she'd never listened to Luke or Leia. That she had never tried to distance herself from him. She'd been foolish to think she ever could have let him go, or that he would be able to do the same.

Touching him and holding him now was the best thing Rey had ever felt. She'd never thought to experience love in the first place, much less this kind of love, with him, a man who had taught her there was far more to life, and the galaxy, than she'd ever imagined. A man who had taught her that not everything was black and white, good and evil.

There were shades of grey, there were in-betweens, and there were colors she'd never dreamed of. Colors that he'd shown her in the garden, worlds and experiences he'd opened to her when he'd taught her to read, love he'd given to her freely over and over again with his understanding, patience, and countless sacrifices he'd made for her.

Now they were here, back where it had all started, and where it would finally end one way or another.

"You shouldn't have come." She buried her face in his neck. She couldn't get close enough to him.

"I will always come for you."

Yes, he would. No matter what Luke and Leia and the others had thought, he always would have come for her, and she would always welcome him.

"You shouldn't have brought Finn and Poe."

"I could no more have stopped them than I could have stopped you if the roles were reversed."

A harsh laugh escaped her at the truth of his words.

"Luke and Leia are okay?" She asked worriedly, though she knew they would be leading the battle.

"They were fine the last time I saw them."

From the corner of her eye she saw the soldiers narrowing in, their weapons raised with deadly intent. Her fingers were trembling; she should pull away, she should release him, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go. Not yet, she wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Hold." She was dimly aware that it was Snoke who had spoken the word, but she didn't care about the reason why he had chosen to give them this reprieve. She was certain he had some ulterior motive, but he didn't matter, the men surrounding them didn't matter, not anymore.

A warm wetness pressed against her skin. Rey didn't have to pull back to know that his blood was soaking through his clothes into hers. Another small sob escaped her, and she clutched more frantically at him.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never," he groaned against her ear. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you, Rey. Always."

His shirt collar was growing wet with her tears.

"Always," she breathed,

His lips pressed against her ear, her cheek, and then his mouth was upon hers. It was meant to only be a chaste, loving kiss, one of goodbye, but the minute his lips touched hers, her body reacted as if it had been struck by lightning. She flattened against him as waves of passion and love cascaded through her, leaving her boneless and limp. She clutched at him torn between wanting to scream from the injustice of it all and wanting to rip this room apart with her bare hands.

Unfair, it was all unfair. Life was unfair, she'd always known that, but she'd hoped that just this once it would work in their favor.

No matter what happened after, she would always have the memory of this kiss and the taste of him. She would always have these few short moments and their love to help her get through it.

Ben broke away, shaking as his hands cradled her face. She lifted her eyes to his, relieved to see the beautiful brown eyes she cherished so much. He pressed another tender kiss briefly against her quivering lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

More tears spilled free at his words, but then Rey looked down and horror filled her at the sight. He was dying, she was certain of it, as the stain of his blood spread across his chest and torso. A strangled cry escaped her, but he seized hold of her hands as she fumbled to try to staunch the flow of blood.

"I'll be okay, sweetheart, don't worry about me."

"No," she whimpered, knowing that he lied. "Ben, let me help you. Let me heal you."

He hesitated, and she knew he was worried about the strain it would have on her to divert some of her life force to him. Eventually, he nodded, pressing his lips to hers once more before letting Rey begin to concentrate.

As he healed and their minds and spirits intermingled, Rey was consumed by Ben's love for her. The intensity of the emotion left her trembling, and shaken, but also stronger.

Rey knew in that moment that she would never again lose Ben to the dark side. He wouldn't be overcome by the anger and darkness rolling through him; an anger he harbored toward his cruel master, and a darkness that broke free of him every time he felt her life was in jeopardy. He could easily lose himself, but he wouldn't, not with her here to help pull him back. Even now, in the middle of this whole mess, there was still hope, and a growing understanding of who she was, of who he was, and what they were together.

Rey knew, because she knew him, that whatever happened from this point on Ben wouldn't be driven by fury and hatred, but by love. And love was by far the stronger motivator.

It was something Snoke didn't understand, and it was their most powerful asset.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben embraced Rey as her life force flowed freely into him. He should be devastated that she had to sacrifice some of her strength for him, but all he could feel was relief, pleasure, and an all encompassing love that left him shaken.

He'd thought he'd lost her, and yet she was here, in his arms, holding him as she offered herself with the ease that only she could. He could feel his injuries start to heal, his wounds start to close, as Rey finished.

He unhurriedly pulled away from her, nuzzling her neck briefly before leaning back from her. Her tears had left streaks through the dirt that marred her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open, and the love in her gaze humbled him and made him stronger, radiating like a brilliant ray of sunlight.

For her, he could do anything, even retain control when he was so close to losing it. If this was to be their last moment together, he would make sure that she never saw the monster inside of him again.

"Impressive, Kylo Ren."

Ben grasped her cheeks when Rey moved to face Snoke. He didn't want her to see that bastard again, not right now.

"Look at me. Focus on me, Rey."

"I won't let them take me alive," she whispered.

"They won't take either of us alive."

She swallowed heavily and closed her eyes as she nodded briefly. He savored in the sight of her before turning toward Snoke.

"Very impressive," Snoke continued. "I am actually proud of you for the first time."

Snoke spread his hands out to indicate the bodies littering the floor around Ben. He had managed to take down a good fifteen soldiers before Rey had reached him. Hux stood on the dias next to Snoke, his forehead furrowed as he glared at them.

"I never knew you had it in you. It is her, isn't it? _She _makes you stronger?" Ben held Rey's head still as she tried to look at Snoke again. "She is what makes you like this. I'm thinking there's a bond. A dyad, perhaps."

Ben stiffened as Snoke hissed out the word.

"After what I've just witnessed, I think I'll keep you both alive and use her to keep you loyal, Kylo Ren. You would be my greatest weapon to control and use as I saw fit, even against the forces trying to take me down now."

So that was why Snoke had told his guards to hold, to stay away from them, Ben realized. He'd wanted to see the lengths that Ben would go to for her. He had needed to see how much he could control Ben by controlling her, and Ben had played right into his hands.

"I bet you'd even kill that pesky mother and uncle of yours if it meant keeping her alive." Rey inhaled sharply, her tears wetting his fingers as he held her still. "I'll make her watch as you destroy everyone and everything she loves, for her."

Ben would destroy himself first.

"That will never happen."

Snoke grinned at him as he gave a brief nod to his guards.

"I want them alive."

The soldiers started moving in to shatter their moment of solitude and peace in this brutal place. He turned his attention back to her, placing her lightsaber in her palm.

"Poe found it in the dungeons," he explained quickly as Rey activated it with glee. "Stay behind me."

She shot him a wild grin that made him realize she would do no such thing, not his Rey. He grabbed hold of her, wrapping her in his embrace as he launched to his feet. He reluctantly let her go to face the soldiers rushing at him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rey leaping forward as she slashed at the guards closest to her before running toward Finn and Poe. Ben kept an eye on the guards encircling them as he deliberately moved back with her. Three more guards launched themselves at him; he fended them off as he fell back, determined to keep his body between Rey and Snoke. It would be Rey that his former master would go for first, Ben was certain of it.

Finn and Poe launched forward suddenly, shoving their shoulders into two of the guards that were watching over them. They retaliated immediately, raising their swords for the kill, when suddenly a lightsaber shot from behind them and into Finn's hand, igniting on impact and blocking the blows.

Ben watched as Rey paused for a second, clearly stunned by Finn's newfound abilities, before she resumed her dash towards her friends. Ben shoved another guard out of his way as he struggled to get to them too.

Together, Rey, Ben, and Finn tore through the surrounding guards, the latter focused mainly on defending Poe from the chaos.

"Why don't I get a laser sword?" Poe complained briefly, before drawing his blaster and leaping into the fray beside them as the next wave of guards poured in.

They were putting up a good fight, but Ben knew they would eventually be beaten down by the multitude swarming around them. Using his shoulder, Ben rammed back three more guards and dodged three more jabs aimed at him. One clipped across his bicep, but it was only a flesh wound and would heal quickly.

Rey suddenly leapt onto a table, her eyes riveted upon the entrance to the room. Ben continued to fend off the guards as he fell back toward the table in order to try and see what held her so enraptured.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room burst open, and Ben couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief to see his mother and uncle leading reinforcements into the throne room, Paige and Rose hot on their heels.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

**Guest - I am not abandoning this fic! But I will note that it is almost over...**

**ldsrsc - Trust me, I enjoyed writing Hux's ass-kicking just as much as you enjoyed reading it.**

**oldestj1 - I imagine this moment looking very much like the scene from TROS... except without the death.**

* * *

Rey couldn't help but smile as reinforcements burst through the throne room doors, welcoming the hope that the new arrivals brought with them. The attention of Snoke's men was diverted as they were torn between pursuing her and Ben, and trying to fend off the new threat that had poured into the room.

Rey was bracing herself for the leap down from the table when Ben appeared beneath her. His face was bloody, his plain black clothes torn and ragged, but he appeared to be okay. Though she sensed violence in his set shoulders and locked jaw, she could tell that he was not giving in to the darkness.

Knowing he would catch her, Rey leaped from the table and into Ben's arms. He took a moment to press a quick kiss to her lips before setting her down. Their gazes drifted to Snoke, who still sat on his throne at the front of the room.

Ben and Rey approached him together, drawing their lightsabers as they moved to face the Supreme Leader while the Resistance fought the guards.

"You are a dyad, aren't you?" Snoke asked with a callous laugh, though it was more a statement than a question. "Tell me, boy, do you know what happens when one half of a dyad dies?"

Ben didn't react, but Rey noticed the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"A part of you dies as well," Snoke continued. "You become hollow and numb, a shell of what you once were. You fill the void with anger and hate, and you destroy everything within your reach."

Rey tightened her grip on her saber, but saw that Ben was faltering for some reason, his fear suddenly palpable.

"I've changed my mind," Snoke said briskly. "Kylo Ren will be far more destructive and far more effective once he loses the other half of his dyad."

"That is not going to happen," Ben growled, taking a protective step in front of her.

"Oh, but it is," Snoke crowed. "And you will be the one to do it."

Snoke's hand shot out before him, and Rey cried out as Ben's body seized up.

Slowly, Ben turned towards her, a look of pure horror in his eyes as Snoke began to manipulate his body. Ben's feet dragged him towards her, his steps slow and precarious, as Rey backed away from him towards the throne where Snoke sat cackling.

"Ben," She said nervously. "You can fight this."

"I… I can't," He groaned out, clearly trying his best to fight Snoke's control. "Rey… you have to kill me."

Rey shook her head vigorously.

"No, Ben," She pleaded desperately. "I can't."

"You have to," He demanded, and she dodged him as his lightsaber came slashing towards her. "Before I kill you."

"Now, now, we can't have that," Snoke scolded. His other hand shot out and Rey was dragged towards him, lightsaber clattering to the ground as she was forced onto her knees in front of the throne. He spun her around to face Ben as she fought his ironclad force grip on her body.

Ben's eyes were wild, and they grew more panicked with every step he was forced to take towards Rey. Finally, he was in front of her, lightsaber raised for the killing blow.

"Rey," He managed to get out, tears in his eyes. Rey wanted to cry; she knew that these were her last moments, and knew that it would kill Ben to be the one to end her life.

"It's okay, Ben," She comforted him, as the tears began to spill down her face. "It's okay."

"I love you," He whispered, as his hand brought the lightsaber level with her chest.

Rey reached out and clutched his free hand, even as his fingers couldn't move to wrap around her, savoring the feel of his skin for the last time. She desperately wanted to close her eyes, to spare herself the sight of the love of her life killing her, but instead she met his gaze head on, trying to convey all of the emotions that her words could not.

"Kill her," Snoke ordered coldly.

Rey braced herself for the blow, but it never came. She glanced up at Ben, who was slowly lowering his lightsaber with great effort. Her gaze dropped to their intertwined hands.

_Stronger together. _

"What is this?" Snoke demanded. "Kill her!"

Instead, Ben pulled Rey to her feet.

"Don't let go," She told him. Ben just smiled.

"I wasn't planning to."

Once more, they turned to face Snoke, hands intertwined.

Snoke snarled, thrusting both hands in front of him as he attempted to wrest control away from them. Rey felt the power flowing between them, the power of their bond, and a wave of energy pulsed forth from them, throwing Snoke back in his throne.

"How can this be?" Snoke demanded as Ben and Rey took purposeful strides toward him, one step at a time.

"You underestimated Ben Solo," Rey told him. "And me."

Moving as one they leapt forward, the Force swirling around them as together they delivered the final blow.

Silence fell over the throne room, and Resistance fighters and stormtroopers alike turned to stare as Snoke's body crumpled to the floor.

Ben turned to her, pulling her into an embrace, seemingly not caring who was watching. She shook against him, clinging to his solid frame as he held her flush against his side. His hand trembled as he brushed the sweat dampened strands of hair back from her face. She simply stared at him for a moment, basking in the feel of him.

A small breath escaped her, he was the only thing she could see, the only thing she could feel as he kissed her firmly in front of the entire Resistance army.

Ben pulled away reluctantly, stepping back to survey the room. The few soldiers that had continued to fight had been taken down. It seemed that when Snoke had been destroyed, most of the guards had given up the fight. They were pushed against the opposite wall, their weapons on the ground at their feet and their arms raised in surrender.

There was a new leader now.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

For the first few days after the battle, they remained on-planet, but neither Ben or Rey wanted to stay in the palace for long. Too many memories, and too much conflict.

Leia suggested they migrate back to Coruscant, which had long been the capital of the Republic, and would be ideal for the institution of a new system of government. Rey and Ben took up residence in the Imperial Palace, which had once been a Jedi Temple, and had once served as the Emperor's seat of power.

If all went well, it would fulfill that purpose once again, under better circumstances.

For the next week, Rey was mostly silent, and Ben knew that she felt the lingering effects of being tortured by Snoke. At night, he held her as she lay awake, mute as she stared unseeingly into the darkness, sometimes shedding noiseless tears that broke his heart.

In all his years he'd never felt more helpless, not even when Snoke had taken her from him. At least then there had been a plan, there had been a mission, there had been someone to destroy. There was nothing now, no one he could protect her from, no way for him to ease her lingering pain.

Ben didn't know how to handle grief, he couldn't beat it, he couldn't break it, and he certainly couldn't kill it. All he could do was lay helplessly beside her and hold her as she suffered through the nights. It didn't help that she wouldn't talk about it; the mere mention of Snoke made her flinch, and her face would become stony every time Hux was brought up.

Finally, one night, something seemed to change. Long after everyone had retreated to sleep, she'd risen from his bed, grabbed a robe and noiselessly padded away. His own exhaustion clung to him as he followed her to the balcony. He held back, hovering in the doorway, as she wandered to the railings overlooking the Galactic City.

"It's over," she finally whispered, and Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's over."

Neither of them spoke again until the first rays of daylight broke over the horizon.

Ben carried her back to bed, where Rey fell into a fitful sleep for a few hours. It wasn't much, but it was far more than the mere minutes at a time that had been claiming her for the past three nights.

He reluctantly left her early in the morning to fetch breakfast for the both of them. When he returned she was awake, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"You have to start eating more," Ben told her gently, and she obliged. He was reminded of the time spent together in the palace, but he didn't dare to bring it up. Though those memories were still fond for him, he wasn't sure if they were fond memories for her.

"I'll be okay," She told him with a warm smile, noticing his concerned look.

"I just wish I could do something to make it better," He admitted. Rey brushed a hand over his face.

"I know," She replied softly. "You being here makes it better, you being with me makes it better. Together. We won, Ben, and that is more than I'd dared to let myself hope for."

"We did."

Ben knew that Rey had been so immersed in healing that she didn't know that they'd become heroes of sorts. The strange Jedi who took down the Supreme Leader, who balanced one another, who were in love.

"Are you alright?"

Ben blinked in surprise at the question.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rey shrugged.

"I know Snoke was awful, but at one point he was your master. He was all you had at one point, your family."

"_You _are my family. Luke and Leia are my family. I've even come to terms with the fact that I've begun to like your friends."

A small smile flickered across her lips, her eyes lit with amusement as she actually chuckled. The sound of that small laugh warmed him and eased some of his fears.

"That surprises me, with Finn especially."

"He is the more annoying of the bunch," Ben agreed.

Her smile widened as her fingers danced over his.

"I noticed the two of you have been getting along better. I'm glad."

"I'm glad that you're glad."

A sigh escaped her and the smile slipped away.

"Would you tell me if you were bothered by the defeat of the First Order?"

"That's where my allegiances lay once, but not anymore," Ben told her firmly. "They were brutal people that never would have changed. Thousands upon thousands of lives will be better now. Including _ours_."

He kissed her gently, before pulling back.

"I know you have nightmares," He told her. She recoiled slightly, but he pressed her hand to his cheek before she could pull away completely. "I see the way you are now in the dark."

Her haunted eyes flitted away from him.

"The dungeons were awful," She admitted. "I'd like to say that I'll get over it one day, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to be in enclosed spaces like that again. Maybe one day we can turn the bathroom light off though."

Rey managed a tremulous smile as she met his gaze.

"The worst thing that happened was when Snoke invaded my mind," Disgust filtered over her features as her mouth pursed. "There may be lingering nightmares, but I'm sure I'll eventually stop having them. I'll learn to deal with my fear of entrapment and the dark, and time will eventually erase his presence in my head."

Ben fought to keep his face impassive even as something malicious coiled through his gut. The dark, he hadn't realized that it bothered her until now. She had insisted that he leave the bathroom light on at night, but he'd just assumed that was because she no longer slept.

Rey closed her eyes and for a moment she looked so young, so vulnerable that it took everything he had not to snatch her up and firmly declare that she was never going to leave his arms again. It was a foolish thought though, impossible, and one she would only resent.

"His mind was so different from yours. Even when you interrogated me on Starkiller, I never felt any pain." Then she was looking at again, her eyes questioning. "Why was it so different?"

"Because you belong with me." It was the most simple, basic, and truthful answer that he could come up with.

"I do, don't I?"

"Yes." He hadn't meant it to, but the word came out as a low growl.

She smiled at him as her fingers flitted over his arms.

"I could feel my mind rebelling against him, fighting his intrusion into our bond. His intrusion into _you_. Even back on Starkiller, my mind knew that you belonged there. Snoke didn't."

She'd rendered him speechless. Emotion entwined so firmly in his chest that he thought he might actually cry. He didn't think he'd ever done that in his life. It was rage that drove him, an ardent drive to keep her safe, and an overwhelming urge to possess her in every way. This though, this was different.

Ben loved her, he'd die for her, but he realized now that their relationship had been mostly driven by fear. Fear of her status as a Resistance fighter, the fear that came of losing her, fear of failing in this war, fear of Snoke.

However, at the heart of it, at the very center of everything they had accomplished was the two of them, and this miraculous gift they'd been given, his love for her, and hers for him. It had driven them both to do things they'd never imagined they could do, and in the end they'd won. He didn't know what their future held, but he knew that no matter what, this gift had been worth every nightmare it had brought to them, and every nightmare it may continue to bring.

Ben was astounded by the love that flared through him and pushed aside his enduring hatred toward Snoke and the First Order. They were his past, and sitting before him was a future more promising and beautiful than any he'd ever dared to hope for.

"You'll make a remarkable Empress, Rey."

She became rigid, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Ben…"

"Leia decided to re-establish the Galactic Senate," He explained quickly. "But they want to discuss our role in the new system."

Before Rey could respond, there was a knock at the door, and Poe entered.

"Rey," Poe greeted fondly, and she offered him a small smile. He turned to Ben. "They would like to have a meeting tonight to decide what will be done with the remaining soldiers."

"What do you mean what is to be done with them?" Rey inquired.

"They worked for Snoke, Rey." Ben reminded her.

She shook her head as she glanced between the two of them.

"I know that, but are you going to kill them because of that?"

"That is not my decision to make."

"I know you expect to establish this democracy type of government, but to start with this type of slaughter is to create a government founded in blood," Rey insisted. "I know that it started with a war, but what happens from here on out will shape the future."

"There are times when blood is necessary," Poe told her. "We can't turn them loose to gather a rebellion, or start another war."

Rey hesitated.

"The soldiers were just following orders. Some of them _must _be worth saving."

"I'm sure some of them are," Poe agreed. "But there are others that have to be executed, you need to understand that."

"Does my opinion even matter?"

Poe shot Ben a questioning glance, that clearly conveyed his confusion at Rey's lack of awareness of her new status.

"Your opinion has always mattered to me, and now there are many in the Galactic Senate who admire and respect it also," Ben informed her. "You helped take down Snoke."

Her jaw clenched as she glanced away.

"I don't like being admired for death, no matter how awful Snoke was."

"I know that, Rey, but you're also admired for your bravery."

Her face colored, and she looked uncomfortable with the notion as she shifted uneasily.

"I understand that the men and women most loyal to Snoke would have to be put down. I know the way of the world, and the repercussions of war, but some of those guards had no other choice. Some of them were simply doing their jobs in order to take care of their families, in order to survive. We've all done things we didn't want to do in order to stay alive, you can't punish them for doing the same."

"Would you like to come to the meeting to state your opinion?" Ben asked her. This would be the first step in getting Rey closer to accepting her new role in all of this, beside him.

"I would."

Poe's eyes darted worriedly toward him.

"There is something else you should know first," Poe told her hesitantly. "Hux is one of the prisoners."

Rey paused, disgust evident on her features. Ben pulled her against his side as he sought to offer her comfort.

"I would still like for you to come," He told her softly.

Rey was quiet for a moment. Ben thought she might refuse, that she might retreat back into the world of despair that had clamped its teeth into her. Instead, she turned toward him and nodded firmly.

"So would I."

Ben couldn't help but smile.

His Rey had never retreated from anything.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! We'll be finishing up within the next couple chapters, but it won't be over until I've given Rey and Ben the ending they deserved (f*** you Abrams).**

**SHAMELESS SELF-PROMO: I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL WHERE I MAKE REYLO FAN EDITS. Seriously, it exists, please check it out. The channel name is Fan Of Delicious Flavour and here's a link: _youtube__/channel/UC7_8n_HeRbVkSqKaJM4-5GA_**

**GuestCT - That's the dream!**

**oldestj1 - I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**icy-rain499 - Thank you! I'm happy you think so!**

**ldsrsc - I hope the turn was enjoyable as well as interesting :)**

**Guest - Your wish is my command.**

**Ludo - Now that's an idea. You'll find out what happens to Hux in this chapter...**

* * *

Rey followed Ben as he guided her into the meeting room. Everyone had already gathered, with representatives from all over the galaxy mingling together. They rose as Ben entered, but she was well aware of the fact that their eyes tracked her as she moved through the room. Poe stood at the side of the table with Finn and Rose behind him. They all smiled at her, but she sensed their surprise over her presence.

The chair at the head of the table was obviously meant for Ben, but as he strode toward it he snagged another chair with one hand. He shoved his chair aside and placed the other one next to it, holding it out for her with a look of defiance as he raked the table with his steely gaze.

Holding his gaze, she had to fight back the tears of love and pride that filled her eyes. He'd been born for this, he excelled at it, and he desired for her to be at his side.

Even if she wasn't sure that she could be.

Swallowing heavily, Rey slid into the chair. She'd expected some condemnation, some irritation, or some form of protest against her sitting beside Ben, but she saw only admiration and curiosity as she looked around the table at the Galactic Senate.

"Thank you for joining us, Rey," Leia spoke. She was seated further down the table, next to Luke. "We know that these past weeks have been difficult."

Rey struggled against the tears that burned in her eyes, taken aback by the kind words.

"Thank you," She managed to respond.

She started in surprise when Ben seized hold of her hand. For a moment she tried to tug it free but he held on, his jaw locked as he gazed at her. She knew there was no denying their relationship, not after they kissed at the end of the battle, but she was still apprehensive to be so blatant about it.

Then, she realized that she didn't care. There was no hiding this anymore, and she didn't want to.

Rey watched as a group of ten or so First Order generals were led into the room. They were dirty and disheveled but they didn't appear overly mistreated. They certainly weren't as mistreated as she had been. Resentment filled her as she recognized the female general that had imprisoned Finn.

She glanced to the side of the room where Finn stood, chin raised, gaze unwavering as he met the woman's hostile stare. Rey had to fight the urge to jump up and throttle the hideous woman for everything she had done to Finn.

Then she noticed Hux among the group, staring hatefully at her. She had no doubt that he blamed her for all of this, but she was glad to bear that burden.

Rey listened as their fates were discussed by those at the table. These generals had been the most treacherous and cruel. They had been the Supreme Leader's top advisors, had helped him keep power, and had relished in the decisions he made and the sadistic world he'd created.

Rey hoped every one of them fried, but it wasn't her decision to make. Ben also remained silent as he listened to them debate for a few moments before coming to a unanimous decision that they were all to be executed.

"It's agreed then?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Luke stated.

"Wait! You can't do this!" Ben's hand tightened around hers as Hux's pleas fell on deaf ears and she was forcefully removed from the room.

"Bring the soldiers in," Ben commanded.

Rey braced herself; this was why she'd come. She understood that those most loyal to Snoke had to be eliminated, but this was an entirely different matter.

The discussion that erupted at the table was much more heated than the last one. The delegates were almost evenly split on the matter, but Rey realized she had to speak up as they began to sway towards execution.

"Can I say something?"

They all turned toward her, their faces twisted in various expressions of displeasure. Though she sensed their annoyance was due more to the fact that they couldn't arrive at an agreement, than with her interruption.

"Please do," Luke encouraged her.

Rey felt somewhat uncomfortable as they all focused on her. SHe glanced briefly at Ben before taking a deep breath and plunging onward.

"I understand the other deaths are necessary, if given the chance they would start a rebellion, and the pattern would never end. However, these men and women were simply doing what they were ordered to do. For years, death, torture, and intimidation ruled here; don't start this new government out the same way. If you slaughter them all, it will only show the galaxy that nothing has changed, and that mercy is impossible. If there soldiers before you swear fealty to you, and perhaps are even monitored for a while, I don't think they should be executed."

There was a moment of silence and then they burst into conversation. Ben finally ended the argument by calling for a vote. Rey was unmoving as she waited breathlessly to see what they would decide. They had established a more civilized and kinder rule in Republic, and she hoped that would prevail here.

"I think we agree that if the stormtroopers are willing to swear fealty to us, and consent to be monitored for whatever period of time we see fit, they may be allowed to live. If not, their lives are forfeit," Leia declared. Some members of the council didn't look overly pleased with the decision, but they didn't protest it either.

The shoulders of most of the stormtroopers slumped, some nodded enthusiastically, but there were a few that didn't look at all pleased. Rey wondered if they would choose death over their new regime. If so, that was their choice to make, and she wouldn't interfere with it.

As the soldiers were escorted out, Ben leaned over.

"That isn't the choice I would have made," Ben said so quietly that only Rey could hear him.

Rey turned toward him, not at all intimidated by the darkness simmering beneath his smooth exterior.

"I know."

He shook his head as he leaned closer to her. Stubble shadowed his jaw; he hadn't had time to shave in the past few days between the new demands placed upon him and staying by her side every free moment he had.

Love swelled within her heart. There was such darkness inside of him, and yet such good and understanding. He released her hand, his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Sometimes you are too forgiving," he whispered against her ear.

"And sometimes you're that same stubborn boy I fought in the forest; only now you're going to be Emperor."

Something flickered in his gaze as sadness filtered across his features. He didn't have to tell her, she already knew that he would be the emperor. It wasn't what he would have chosen, he'd done nothing but fight against it, but he'd finally come to realize that this was where he was supposed to be. The only problem was, Rey still wasn't sure where _she _was supposed to be, and neither did he.

"I'm tired," she confessed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to our room."

His fingers gently stroked over her cheek.

"I'll take you."

"Stay. I know my way back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Though she still felt strange being so open about their relationship, she leaned forward and pressed feathery kiss upon his hard mouth. She had meant for it to be quick, but she lost herself to the pleasure and taste of his lips. For a brief moment there was no despair, no uncertainty. There was only the two of them as the warmth of his lips heated her all the way to the tips of her toes.

She forced herself to pull away and smiled as she met his dazed gaze.

"Get going," he said gruffly.

She pecked his cheek before rising to her feet.

"Excuse me, everyone." She gave a brief bow of her head before she hurried from the room. As she walked down the hallway, it wasn't long before she felt the presence of another, and Leia stepped beside her.

"Rey," She greeted.

"I'm not going to leave him," She blurted out. The words were blunter than she'd intended, but they had to have it out. There couldn't be any more subterfuge and plans between them.

"I know."

"I can't. I mean, I could, if I actually thought it would do any good, but…"

"It won't," Leia finished for her when Rey's voice trailed off. "The Jedi are dead. I know that now, so does Luke, and the rest of the galaxy. You are a new generation. And you belong together."

Rey faltered for a moment.

"You… really accept us as we are? As Gray Jedi?"

"I do," Leia assured. "You're the light to his darkness. You temper each other, and though I believe you can be separated, it won't make either of you stronger to do so. And after what happened, I believe the galaxy will accept the two of you ruling side by side."

"As lovers?" Rey asked in astonishment, blushing at the word. "No secrets, no hiding?"

"No secrets and no hiding," Leia emphasized. "This isn't exactly the life you've prepared for, Rey, or even one that you ever wanted. For all of its opulence, in some ways this life will be even more arduous than the one you will be leaving behind if you choose to stay and become empress."

Rey didn't respond, lost in thought. She barely even noticed when Leia parted from her and was replaced by Finn at her side. "Need an escort, my lady?" He joked, holding his arm out to her as a gallant smile appeared on his face and for the first time she saw actual joy in his eyes again. Rey rolled her eyes, but slipped her arm through his and smiled back at him.

These past few weeks she had welcomed his presence, and the fact that he knew when she felt like talking and when she didn't. She enjoyed the friendship that had become easy between them again.

"Do you feel better now that she is going to die?" Rey asked him.

Finn didn't pretend not to know who the _she _was.

"I thought I would, but I don't," He admitted. " I thought revenge was the answer to it all, and I know she has to die, but no, it doesn't make me feel better. I do feel better now that this is over, now that we're safe. It's going to be so much better now, Rey, for all of us."

She smiled at him as she leaned against his side.

"It is," she agreed. They were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Rey."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Finn."

"There is. I didn't believe you, I didn't believe in _him_, and it nearly cost me everything. I was angry, foolish, and stubbornly holding onto boyish dreams." Rey stared at him in surprise as color heated her cheeks. "I should have known to trust your instincts. You were right."

"I always am," she teased.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't go that far."

Rey laughed as she bumped his hip playfully.

"You went through a lot more than I did, Finn. You had every right to be angry and disbelieving. I probably would have been too if I'd been treated as poorly as you. I didn't experience what you did, either time," she assured him.

"Are you still having nightmares?"

Rey couldn't meet his gaze as she focused on the floor beneath her. She hated the images that plagued her at night, hated the lingering fear of the dark that enshrouded her, but she couldn't shake them. She supposed it would get better with time, but she was still ashamed of the enduring impact she'd allowed Snoke to have on her.

"Yes." She didn't like to admit her weakness, but she wasn't going to lie to Finn about it. Out of everyone, he was the person that understood the most.

"It will get better."

She nodded as she squeezed his arm and stopped before the apartment that Ben had claimed for them.

"I know it will."

His gaze focused on the door behind her as he released her arm.

"Ben is a good man, Rey, a better man than I thought he was, but even good men can be driven to do horrific things when they are pushed to it. I know you're aware of this, but please don't forget it."

She hesitated, her hand on the door handle as she turned toward him.

"I don't plan to leave anymore, Finn."

"Good. You deserve a happy ending," He told her firmly, before adding with a smile, "And besides, you're gonna be one hell of an Empress."

Before Rey could respond, he turned away and walked down the hall. But she wasn't about to let her friend get in the last word.

"Finn?" She called after him, and he turned back towards her. "You know, Poe is a good man too."

Rey darted inside the apartment as soon as she said it, but she could have sensed Finn's blush from a galaxy away.

* * *

**A/N - I had to throw a bit of Finn/Poe in there! It is my opinion that Finn is hella bisexual.**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben found Rey with Finn and Poe, their shoulders touching as they sat on a bench before the fountain in the garden of the Imperial Palace. They were talking and teasing and smiling with each other, and it warmed Ben's heart.

He was captivated by her, entranced by the laughter that finally radiated from her again. How had he ever thought that she wasn't beautiful? She may not be perfection in the classical sense, but her spirit was glorious and it shone from her like the sun.

He took a step back, intending to return to the palace. She had so few moments of peace and tranquility, he wasn't about to intrude upon this time with her friends. She turned suddenly, her head tilting to the side as she spotted him. Her smile grew as her cheeks colored beautifully. Finn and Poe frowned at her for a moment before turning toward him.

The two quickly exchanged a look and rose to their feet.

"You don't have to go," Ben told them.

"Yes," Finn glanced back at Rey who offered him a small smile. "We do."

As the two men left the gardens, Ben walked around the bench and sat beside her.

"Do you remember when you brought me to the gardens at the first order palace?" She asked.

Ben stared at the fountain, which was strangely similar to the one on the First Order home planet, recalling that day. He hadn't known what to make of her then, hadn't known what to make of anything that was happening to him. She'd thrown him off balance, rattled him, confused him in a way that he'd never been confused before.

She still did.

Ben didn't think he would ever get used to her, the way she made him feel. The way she could melt him, infuriate him, and drive him nearly to his knees all in the same moment.

"I do."

"I was so uncertain of you before then."

"You sure didn't act like it," he muttered.

Rey laughed as she leaned against his side. He loved the way she looked at him like that, playful and joyful. It almost made him believe that she wasn't still aching inside, but even through the smile he saw the persistent torment in her eyes. It would be there for a long time to come.

Ben took hold of her hand, pressing it gently between his as he placed it in his lap.

"Well, I couldn't let you know I was a little scared of you, you'd take advantage of me then."

He couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped him.

"Oh, I'm sure, as you're just so easy to take advantage of," he retorted dryly.

"Only with you," she replied with a blush, and he couldn't help the increase of his laughter. It was so rare and fleeting to see Rey embarrassed or shy about anything, but intimacy was one of those things.

"Even then you're like a thorn."

A burst of astonished laughter escaped her, and she leaned over to press a brief kiss to his lips. He knew she'd only meant it to be chaste, a small show of affection, but the minute her lips touched his heat flashed through his body. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, keeping her in place as memories of their nights together burst hotly through him.

Ben was shaken, and for a brief moment he was unable to control the powerful wave of desire that swamped him. He'd most certainly never loved another woman before, but he'd also never been this enthralled or rattled by one either. He'd thought that possessing her would ease the need somewhat, but he'd been wrong. It had only increased.

Rey was breathing rapidly, her face flushed with a different kind of heat when he regained enough control of himself to finally separate from her. Her eyes were wide with awe, her lips parted and swollen from the force of his kiss. He craved nothing more than to take her back upstairs and forget about everything as he lost himself to her, but there were things that had to be done. Things they had to settle between them. There was only so long they could push reality away, and though he would have liked a few more days, he knew it would only make things more difficult in the end.

"There's something I have to tell you, Rey."

Reality crashed over her as she straightened her shoulders and thrust her chin out.

"There's something I have to tell you too."

"Does it have to do with whatever has been going on between you and my family recently?"

She paled visibly as she leaned away from him.

"You knew?"

"I _suspected _something. I'm not a fool. You haven't been the same since my mother and uncle started making us hide our relationship and began prattling on about being Jedi. I'm aware you were trying to put some distance between us, but I figured it was because of the perceived need to keep our love secret. But it was more than that, wasn't it?"

"You're going to be mad."

He shifted uneasily, but he'd known that he would be.

"I don't doubt it for a minute."

"Just please try to control your temper."

Ben's jaw clenched.

"I'd never harm you."

"I know that," Rey assured him. "But I do enjoy this garden and I'd like to keep it all in one piece."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's that bad?"

She shrugged, but there was no casualness to the gesture.

"Depends on your point of view."

"From my point of view?"

"You're probably going to feel like breaking something, but for me, please don't."

Ben didn't like the sound of that.

"For you, Rey, I can do just about anything."

He wasn't going to promise her though, not when he didn't know exactly what it was that she was going to tell him.

Rey took a deep breath and blurted her words so fast that in the beginning he had a tough time trying to follow what she was saying. The faster she spoke though, and the _more _she spoke, the more anger and dread began to curl within his chest. He was struggling not to shake, trying hard not to clench down on the hand he held.

He'd suspected they were plotting something, he'd even suspected that it might have been something like this, something that separated the two of them, but it did nothing to ease the acid he felt churning through his stomach. Nothing to ease the sense of betrayal he felt building through him.

"I never meant to upset you, Ben."

"And leaving me again wouldn't upset me?" He grated through clenched teeth.

Rey looked as if he'd slapped her as she recoiled from him.

"It's not what I wanted to do," she whispered. "Leia and Luke convinced me that I had to leave so you could rule. That I had to be a Jedi, and you had to be Emperor, and we had no place together in the new world."

Ben released her hand and rose abruptly. He wanted to scream at her, to shout and bellow and tear the garden apart. He had the urge to shake her until he rattled some sense into that thick skull of hers, but even as all of those urges slammed through him, he also felt a deflating of his spirit.

He had driven her to this, driven them _all _to this. He'd been so determined to believe that he could walk away, that he wouldn't be necessary, that they wouldn't need him to rule in order to bring peace to the turbulent galaxy. He hadn't stopped to think of anyone other than himself, and her. He'd only aspired to keep her safe and protected, he'd been insistent that he would leave with her as soon as the war was over, but by doing so he'd pushed her and the others into trying to find a way to make him stay.

Ben ran a hand through his hair as he dropped onto the bench beside her.

"You're angry with me," she whispered.

"I am. I'm also angry with myself."

"Just know that it was _never _what I wanted," She told him. "I always wanted you."

"Rey," He moaned as regret filled him. Pulling her against him, he pressed a firm kiss against her forehead. "I would have found you. I'll always find you."

"I know." Her fingers curled into his shirt as she pressed her face against his neck. "I think I always knew."

"You should have come to me…" He started, but broke off as he shook his head. "You couldn't, I wouldn't listen. Why did you change your mind? Why have you decided to tell me this?"

Rey pulled away slightly.

"Because I couldn't be that person anymore. I couldn't leave you for a second time," She confessed. "I was trying to do what was right by leaving, but it was never going to be right, not in the end. The Jedi were wrong, the Sith were wrong, and I couldn't try to keep that system alive, not when there was no room for us together in it."

"What did Luke and Leia think of your decision?"

"They know that I'm right," she told him, eyes closing as her hands stilled on his face. "I would never have been a Jedi."

"But you will be an Empress, if you agree to be."

Rey's eyes shot open.

"But the council-"

"Has agreed to accept us as Emperor and Empress," He finished for her. "They voted this morning"

There was a moment of stunned silence before she started to laugh and flung herself at him. He barely felt the force of her slender weight as she wrapped her arms around him and settled in his lap. Ecstasy swamped him as he hugged her back.

"You don't have to decide right now," he murmured as his fingers slid through her hair. "We can wait and discuss it further once you've had time to think it over."

"Ben…"

"I just want to make sure you can live with this life," He said hurriedly. "This isn't your world, Rey. I know that and you know that. I remember how unhappy you were in the First Order palace, how much you missed your freedom. There will be many demands placed on us, lots of pressure, and even less freedom."

"Ben, I can…"

"I mean to make sure you understand that, Rey, you can't rush into this decision" He insisted. "I won't force you to stay. If you choose to leave because you won't be happy here, I won't make you stay. I won't-"

Before Ben could get out another word, Rey cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm not rushing into this," she whispered. "And I can go off-planet once in a while, can't I?"

"As often as I can I will take you to explore the galaxy," He vowed.

"Good. I think I can keep my sanity then," she grinned up at him as she nudged his hip.

"So… is that…"

"Yes, Ben," she said softly, pulling him into another embrace. "I will be your Empress."

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

**ldsrsc - Well, this is a Reylo story... but maybe we'll throw in some Finn/Poe... guess we'll just have to see! ;)**

**oldestj1 - Hmm, I don't know... but this chapter might give you a hint!**

**SirCJ - ****¡Guau, debes leer muy rápido! ¡Estoy feliz de que te guste!**

**Ludo - You'll just have to read and find out!**

**In True Meanings - I'm glad you noticed the contrast! I really wanted to emphasize that Rey and Ben are a new generation of Force-users who won't be held to the oppressive rules of the old Jedi order. **

**Guest - I am happy to find someone who also loved the Captive series, but saddened that you feel that way about my story. I know the worlds of Star Wars and the Captive series are different, but I felt the characters were very in line with each other. I kept much of the original dialogue and descriptions not to try to copy the captive series, but out of respect for it. I love the captive series, and only wanted to put my own twist on it every so often, not rewrite the entire thing. If you ever decide to keep reading, I really hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

The celebration of the defeat of the First Order was far larger than she'd expected. People from all corners of the galaxy descended upon Coruscant to mark the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity.

Rey was overwhelmed. Everyone was desperate to talk to her, and complete strangers seemed to know her life story. Not to mention there was more food here than she'd ever seen in her life, including a giant cake that she couldn't tear her eyes away from. Her mouth watered every time she looked at the elaborately decorated thing, and all she craved was a giant piece of it.

"I think I'm jealous of the cake."

"Huh?" Rey blinked, tearing her faze away from the massive creation of sugary goodness in the middle of the table.

Ben laughed as he slid his arm around her waist.

"I'm jealous of the cake. You can't take your eyes off it."

"I've never seen anything like it," she admitted. "It's amazing."

"Even more so than me?" He teased, and Rey simply rolled her eyes. "Would you like a piece?"

"Aren't we supposed to eat dinner first and socialize with guests and do other future emperor-and-empress things?"

"As future emperor-and-empress, I'd say we can do whatever we want."

Rey watched Ben's deft hands as he slid the knife through the cake, cutting her a generous slice. She became more fascinated with those hands than she had been with the cake. Strong and brutal when they had to be, and yet so achingly tender and loving when they slid over her.

Rey mentally shook herself from her thoughts before they wandered to things that were far from appropriate here.

"Can the future emperor-and-empress get their trusty sidekicks a slice too?"

Rey turned to find that Poe had sauntered up to them, Finn following close behind. With a smile, Ben cut two more pieces before bringing them over.

Poe didn't hesitate before digging into his piece.

"Delicious," He sighed, and Rey laughed as she began to eat hers.

"Amazing," she agreed.

Ben was watching her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on his face.

"Hopefully you'll like our wedding cake just as much."

Rey choked on her cake. Finn froze with his first bite halfway to his mouth.

"Excuse me?" she managed to get out around Poe's solid thumps on her back.

Ben just grinned back at her.

"You heard me."

Rey glanced at her friends, not sure she was actually understanding him right. Marriage wasn't something she'd ever really thought about before, but then how else did someone become Empress?

She realized she'd never put a whole lot of thought into it, but it would be marriage that solidified her position. When he'd told her that he wanted her as his Empress, he'd also been saying that he planned to marry her.

Rey felt like an idiot.

But she also couldn't think of anything better than marrying Ben Solo.

"I'll give you away, Rey," Finn offered.

"We both will," Poe interjected forcefully.

"Between the three of you, at least one of you would end up falling over on your way down the aisle," Ben pointed out.

Poe and Finn laughed as they poked each other and snickered at her. She rolled her eyes at them as she fought the urge to hit them. Ben took the empty plate from her hand and slid his arm around her waist.

She was a little confused as she stared up at him. Had she just been proposed to, or was he only teasing? She didn't have time to ponder it as he swept her off her feet and actually twirled her out to the dance floor.

Rey was laughing as he eased her back down.

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you."

She glanced up at him suspiciously.

"You know how to dance?"

"Don't act so surprised," He replied. "I was raised by Leia Organa, after all."

Rey glanced over to the side of the room, where she saw Luke and Leia watching them with identical wistful smiles. The rest of the room's attention was focused on them as well, just like it had been the entire night. She didn't blame them - they were going to be their rulers, after all - but it was still uncomfortable.

With a gentle touch, Ben turned her head back to look at him.

"Don't mind them," He told her softly. "It's just us."

He pulled her close against him, wrapping one arm around her waist as he took hold of her hand and pressed it to his chest.

"Isn't there supposed to be some room between us?" Rey asked.

"That's what they say, but I don't agree," Ben replied.

"That's good." She rested her head against his chest. "Everyone is very curious about us."

"They are."

"They don't understand us."

"They don't," He confirmed. "But it doesn't matter. We do, and eventually they will too. I have a surprise for you later."

Rey lifted her head to look up at him.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you," He reminded her. "I won't make you wait long, I promise."

She was going to hold him to that promise.

"A bigger surprise than talk of wedding cakes?"

"I meant it too," he informed her. "I'm going to marry you."

"Aren't you supposed to ask me first?" Rey teased.

"I thought that would be redundant."

"So you just assumed I would say yes."

"Of course."

Well, how the hell was she supposed to argue with that, especially with him grinning down at her like that, and a happy sparkle in his vivid eyes.

"You're arrogant."

"Hmm." He simply shrugged as his hands stroked over her back. "And you love it."

Eventually, they returned to where Poe and Finn stood, now accompanied by Rose.

"I'll be right back." Ben kissed the top of her head and left the room.

She watched him go before leaning against the table.

"Where did Luke and Leia go?" Rey asked nervously. A cold chill crept down her spine; Ben had handled her revelation well, but she knew Ben had been furious when she'd told him about their plan. "I'll be right back."

Poe stepped in front of her.

"We were told to keep you here, something about a surprise."

Was it really a surprise or was he going to confront his family? She glanced nervously from Poe to the door Ben had disappeared through.

"Poe…"

"It's fine, Rey. Really."

"I hope so," she muttered.

"It's been over a week since you told him," Rose reminded her. "Don't you think he would have done something by now if he was going to?"

"Or he's just let the anger fester."

"Finn." Poe scolded him, but her friend just shrugged, before shoveling more food in his mouth. Rey twisted her hands before her as she shifted from foot to foot and watched the door.

"So," Rose started with a sly smile. "Getting married soon?"

Rey couldn't help but return it.

"I think so," she admitted, and her friend squealed in delight.

"I know those two will fight over which one gets to give you away," Rose told her, waving a hand dismissively at Finn and Poe. "But you'll need a bridesmaid, and that's something neither of them can do!"

"Wanna bet?" Poe interjected.

Rey managed a small laugh as she tried to relax with her friends, her gaze always drifting back to the door.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N - Welcome back to the story!**

* * *

Ben ran the key Leia handed him over his fingers as they stood together in the courtyard.

"It's all set up like you asked for it to be."

"Good."

His mother hesitated, glancing at his Uncle who waited behind her.

"Ben-" She started, but he held up a hand, silencing her.

"No more arguing," He told her firmly, his gaze drifting between her and Luke. "There will be no more plotting, no more scheming, no more fighting between family. Not if we are to have any chance of making this galaxy a better place."

"Agreed," Luke murmured.

"But know this," Ben warned, his eyes locked on his uncle. "If you ever go behind my back again, if you ever even _think _of taking her away from me, I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"Ben, be reasonable," His mother encouraged him

"I am being reasonable," Ben growled back. "You're both still alive."

He sensed Rey's presence as she emerged into the courtyard. He should have known that her friends wouldn't be able to keep her away for long.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything's fine," Ben assured her. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Rey glanced back at Luke and Leia before nodding. He smiled as she took his hand and together they exited the palace.

* * *

Rey clung tight to Ben's hand as they wove through the streets of Coruscant, ducking down shortcuts to avoid being stopped by citizens that would no doubt be curious about their Emperor and Empress seemingly taking a casual stroll through the city.

"Where are we going?" Rey demanded laughingly as Ben pulled her down another alley.

"I told you, it's a surprise," He insisted. "We're almost there."

He pulled her to a stop in front of a nondescript gray building. Rey stared up at it, confused.

"This is my surprise?"

Ben slipped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against his chest as he held her.

"It's what is inside that is your surprise," He murmured, his lips brushing against her ear as he bent close to her. Rey's heart pulsed with excitement, but she wasn't sure if it was for the surprise or for him.

Ben stepped away to open the door for her, and Rey entered the building. Her confusion only grew as she took in her surroundings. It looked like a home.

Moving down the hall, she could spy a kitchen, a living room, a door that led to a small yard. Was this a home for them? But they already lived in the palace…

The realization began to hit as she stumbled upon the bedroom. Or rather, _bedrooms_. There were tons of them, each with multiple beds and toys scattered throughout.

"Ben," she whispered as he caught up with her. "What is this place?"

"A shelter for orphaned and abandoned children," He told her gently, taking her hand in his. "A place for them to stay, until they find a family to take them in. Until they find a home"

"Home," she breathed. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she slowly turned toward him. "How? Why? When?"

His fingers caressed her cheek.

"I ordered the construction as soon as we arrived on Coruscant, and an identical one is already being built on Jakku. As for why… I know what your childhood was like, Rey. I know the pain you were in," He whispered. "There will be no more like you. In our galaxy, every child will find a home. Every child will be loved."

Rey could barely breathe as she tried to take it all in. He had done this, knowing how much it would mean to her to be able to help those like her. He was giving her the power to make a difference about something she was truly passionate about.

She was loved, so unbelievably loved.

"You are my home now," Rey told him, voice breaking.

His arms wrapped around her and turned her within them. He kissed her briefly before lowering himself to one knee and holding out a small black box to her. Rey gasped as he opened it to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me, Rey?"

For a moment she couldn't find her voice, she could only stare at him as her heart raced and tears of joy burned her eyes.

"I thought you didn't have to ask."

Ben grinned, and Rey couldn't help but think about how much she loved that smile of his. She loved to see it on a regular basis now, loved how it lit his eyes, and revealed that dimple in his cheek.

"Is that a yes?"

Rey nodded eagerly and burst into joyous laughter as he leapt to his feet and wrapped her in a massive hug, before kissing her soundly. He pulled back to slide the ring onto her finger, looking up at him curiously as she noticed the unique stone.

"It's a piece of kyber crystal," He explained, and her eyes lit up. "I thought it suited you better than some random piece of rock."

"I love it."

Ben cradled her face as he kissed her again. She melted against him as his tongue swept in to take possession of her mouth. He scooped her legs into his arms as he lifted her up and held her against him. She barely felt him moving as he carried her all the way home.

* * *

**A/N - What did you guys think of the surprise and the proposal? Let me know!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Welcome back to the story! This is the second to last chapter!**

* * *

Rey fiddled anxiously with the sleeves of her shirt. Ben quirked an eyebrow as he grabbed hold of her hands and held them within his own.

"It will be fine."

Rey managed a small nod as Ben opened the door to their palace apartment, which had been refurnished while they had spent time at the orphanage. The furniture was a deep forest green now, and the carpet had been replaced with a gleaming wood floor. The place had been beautiful before, but more madculine. It was more feminine now, and she suspected that Leia had a hand in picking out the furniture and the colors.

"I thought you would like to pick out the paintings," Ben told her.

She nodded as she glanced around the bare walls. She hadn't put much thought into what the apartment would look like, or how it should be decorated. Those were things she had never worried about on Jakku in her toppled AT-AT.

A subtle knock on the door reminded her of what she'd been so nervous about just moments ago. Ben opened the door to Poe, Finn, and Rose. Even though she knew they had offered their approval, she was still worried of incurring their anger or resentment when she broke the news.

"Well?" Poe prompted with a knowing look. "What did you want to tell us?"

Rey rolled her eyes, stepping over to her friends and shoving her hand towards them. Three pairs of eyes simultaneously landed on the ring she was wearing.

Rose was the first to react, squealing with delight and giving her a crushing hug. Poe was next, embracing her before seizing her hand and examining her new accessory.

"Nice ring," he noted.

"I'm glad you approve," Ben commented dryly.

Rey's gaze nervously drifted over to Finn. Her friend stared in shock for a moment, before breaking into a grin, charging at her and lifting her into the air with a laugh.

"Congratulations, Rey," He whispered as he set her down giggling.

Another knock on the door drew her apart from. Leia poked her head in the room, eyes immediately zeroing in on Rey's hand. She flung the door open and bounded across the floor to them. Free from the cloak of First Order oppression, Leia had turned into a lively woman.

Finn shot her a disgruntled look as Leia elbowed him out of the way, seized hold of Rey's hand and jerked it toward her. Rey's eyes widened as Leia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"My boy… getting married." The general quickly wiped away the tears before they could fall. Luke had entered behind her and now stood beside Ben, grinning in amusement as Leia began to prattle on. "We have so much to do, so much to plan."

"I'd really like a small ceremony," Rey told her hesitantly, and Leia raised an eyebrow.

"The wedding of the Emperor and Empress _cannot _be small."

Rey cast Ben a pleading look as his mother began to propel her toward the sofa. He jumped forward, smiling pleasantly at Leia as he extricated Rey's arm from his mother's death grip.

"We can do both," Ben placated.

She knew that arguing would be pointless. Besides, Leia was right about the need for a public wedding. As long as she got to have the small ceremony she wanted, she didn't see what difference it made.

As long as she got to marry Ben, she would be happy.

Over the next few days, Leia kept her occupied with endless details, most of which she never would have thought of. It was overwhelming on top of trying to adjust to her new position as Empress. She was constantly being educated and tutored on different subjects that made her head spin.

Even though she felt overwhelmed, she'd also never felt this secure and happy. She fell asleep in Ben's arms every night and woke to find him beside her every morning. And that made all of the painful wedding planning worth it.

Leia continued to bombard her with endless details each day, and Rey was reaching her breaking point when Rose strolled into the apartment with an armload of dresses.

Rey broke into a smile upon seeing her friend, one which Rose eagerly returned as she placed the dresses on the arm of the sofa.

"You didn't have to bring those up for me, Rose," Rey insisted, but her friend brushed it off.

"Oh please, every Empress needs a lady in waiting!" Rose chirped. Rey rolled her eyes, and her friend sat back and watched in amusement as Leia held dresses up to Rey, shook her head, and tossed them aside with rapid precision.

They were almost to the end of the pile when Leia seized hold of one that caused Rey to lurch forward. She pulled it closer to her as she gazed at the beautiful dress in awe.

"This one. _This _is the one."

Leia's eyes twinkled as she smiled fondly at her.

"I knew you'd like it. Didn't I tell you this would be the one she chose?" She demanded of Rose.

"You did," Rose agreed.

"Let's get it on you before my son decides to snoop."

Rey helped them to maneuver her into the striking dress. Standing before the mirror, she was unable to believe it was actually her as she gazed at herself in amazement. It was the only dress she'd actually loved, and not only could she not wait to wear it, she didn't want to ever take it off.

Leia fluffed out the bottom of it and took a step back as she and Rose examined it carefully. The two nodded approvingly.

"You're not the most conventional Empress, but you sure can pull off a dress when necessary," Rose teased.

Rey laughed as she twirled in front of the large mirror. She was amazed by the drastic change her life had taken. As a parentless scavenger child, she never would have dreamed that she would one day be standing here, surrounded by more loved ones than she could count, and marrying an Emperor.

Leia clapped her hands enthusiastically as she eyed Rey with approval.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"More than ready."

"Good. The wedding is tomorrow." Rey gaped at her as Leia smiled mischievously and shared a pointed look with Rose. "I've told Ben to stay away for the night, as we have a lot of plans to make, and also because I just like to torment him sometimes."

"It's too soon for such a big wedding," Rey protested.

"Not the big one, Rey. Tomorrow will be _your _wedding, the one that _you _dreamed of. That other one can wait until the end of the month."

Tears burned her throat and eyes as she threw her arms around Leia. She couldn't believe she was lucky enough that this woman in front of her was her future mother-in-law. She hugged Rose afterwards, grateful to have such an amazing friend by her side.

Rey had never been so nervous in her life. But she couldn't wait to be an Empress.

* * *

**A/N - Only one more chapter to go!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next (and final) chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N - MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! (****I couldn't help myself, I had to save the wedding chapter for Star Wars day!)**

**Thank you all so much for your incredible support for this story. It has been absolutely overwhelming and I could not be more grateful for my awesome readers! Please continue to leave reviews, I am constantly reading them and appreciate the feedback so much! I would encourage you all to read the Captive series, as a lot of the dialogue and descriptions come straight from the books (they're so good).**

**Now, enjoy the final chapter of Captive!**

* * *

Finn grinned at her as he grasped hold of her hands and held her arms out before her.

"Never in my life did I think I'd see I'd see you in a dress."

Rey rolled her eyes as she slid her arm through his and smiled.

"Don't get used to it."

"I don't plan on it," he assured her. "Are you ready for this?"

"Given everything that's happened lately, this might be the smallest step I've taken recently."

"Yeah, but after this you'll be Empress, and that seems a little more intimidating than facing down Snoke."

Rey burst into laughter as she leaned against his side.

"You might actually be right about that."

His expression became sober as he studied her.

"You'll be good at it though."

"I hope so," Rey admitted. "You'll do well too, with Poe."

Finn and Poe had told her recently that following the wedding they would be traveling to remote corners of the galaxy to eradicate any remaining First Order presence.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm going to miss you." Rey could barely get the words out through the sudden constriction in her throat.

"I'm not so sure your future husband will."

Rey laughed again, but shook her head.

"He'll miss you too, though he won't admit it. But don't worry, I'll annoy him enough for the both of us."

"I have no doubt."

She leaned forward as she tried to peer out to where Ben waited with the others. She was nervous about the larger ceremony at the end of the month but pure excitement filled her over this one.

They had traveled to Takodana for the wedding, the very first place Rey had been after leaving Jakku. It was where her powers had awakened, it was where she had first experienced the sights and sounds of the forest, and it was where she had first met Ben, even if they had been enemies back then.

The planet had experienced tremendous growth since the battle that had ended in Rey's capture, and the city was restored to its former glory. For their ceremony, however, Rey and Ben were to be wed out by the lake under a canopy of trees.

Finn pulled her back and shook his head reprovingly.

"No peeking."

Rey frowned impatiently, but resigned herself to waiting a little longer. Though most of the leaves were still in the trees, they had started to flutter down. The clearing was alive with the swirling oranges, yellows, and reds that floated lazily toward the ground. The air was crisper, but Rey barely noticed the chill in her excitement.

Poe approached from where the others waited for her, grinning from ear to ear. Amusement gleamed in his eyes as his gaze ran over her and he nodded approvingly.

"Not bad," he commented. "Of course, not as handsome as me and Finn here, but hopefully we won't steal too much attention away from you."

"Maybe you two should be the ones getting married then." Rey teased, and both men turned bright red.

"They're ready if you are," Poe quickly informed her, changing the subject.

Rey nodded enthusiastically; she'd never been more ready for anything in her life.

"Completely," she replied as she happily slipped her arms into Poe's and Finn's.

Someone, she suspected Leia, had instructed that the colorful leaves be gathered and spread out to serve as the aisle she would walk down. There were no decorations except for the splendid color of the fall day surrounding them as she stepped onto the makeshift aisle.

Leia, Chewie, Maz, Rose, Paige, and other members of the Resistance she had gotten to know throughout her journey stood to the side adorned in simple garb, accompanied by C-3PO, R2-D2, and BB-8. Rey's eyes, however, were immediately drawn to Ben, with Luke at his side.

Pride bloomed in her chest, and love swirled within her as tears burned in her eyes. He was handsome as ever, his dark hair brushed neatly back. The dark green tunic he wore fit perfectly over his large frame. She had to admit that she enjoyed him in such simple clothing; he appeared much more at ease in the attire of Resistance fighters than the stuffy uniforms of First Order soldiers.

And that smile, well, she'd never get tired of that smile as it lit his face and sparkled in his eyes.

* * *

Poe and Finn stepped aside when they arrived at the end of the aisle with her. Ben couldn't stop himself from smiling as he held his hand out and took hold of hers. She was beautiful, with a flow of happiness and love that radiated from her as she stared up at him with tears of joy shimmering in her eyes.

She hated dresses, he knew that, but the simple gown she'd chosen was ideal for her. The cream color was flattering against her sun kissed skin, with hints of the same reds, oranges, and yellows that were scattered across the clearing. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders, and he had to stop himself from reaching out to run his fingers through it.

She was a vision of fall and earth, and she was his.

Luke cleared his throat to draw their attention to him. Her other hand enfolded his as Luke began to recite the vows that he'd written.

"Flowing through all, there is balance," Luke began, quoting the Grey Jedi code. "There is no peace without passion to create, and no passion without peace to guide. The two of you created peace for an entire galaxy, led by your passion for one another. Your souls are bound by your dyad, but you choose to bind your hearts as well. May you always bring balance not only to the Force, but to each other as well."

Ben found himself enraptured by Luke's speech, the emotion that swirled within the words, and the fervor that radiated from his gaze. He realized in that moment that the old Jedi had truly changed for the better, and was doing his best to recognize the beauty of what he had with Rey.

Luke stared expectantly at them before clearing his throat and blushing slightly.

"You can kiss her now," he said, as he realized he'd forgotten that part.

Dim laughter accompanied his statement, but Ben heard none of it as he pulled her against him and kissed her. Her mouth was pliant against his as her arms wrapped around his neck and she melded against him. Loud cheers and applause resounded around them as he broke the kiss, before he couldn't.

As Rey grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling and mischievous and her mouth slightly swollen from his kiss, Ben wasn't entirely certain if forever would be enough for him. He knew that no matter what, this woman, once his enemy, then his greatest downfall, and finally his salvation, would never fail to amaze him, never fail to bring joy and love to his life, and would hold him captive for eternity.

* * *

**A/N - We've officially arrived at the end of the story! Thank you all for the incredible support!**

**As always, please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions... and I'll see you in the next story!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


End file.
